Dark Watch Rising
by Chance Green G King
Summary: Ever wonder is there's more to it to war between the revolution and the empire? Has anyone else ever wondered if there was a slight possibility that honest is just a pawn? Come and find out! A lot of Oc pairings in this story include ( Akame, Leone, Esdeath, and for the first time Sheele cause she deserves one ) Warning a lot of death, blood, gore and swearing including fluff
1. Chapter 1

**okay first off I only got to say this I've been craving to do some Akame Ga Kill story's for a while now and do to my yugioh zexal story turning out to be a disappointment I deleted it for this instead cause it feels more right and that I could do more with this.**

 **Anywho I've always been curious to see what'd it'd be like if there was another group similar to night raid? And what if there was more to the war being waged? What if something was pulling the strings? What if there was more truth then meets the eye and events that would change history and the world all together?**

 **I know it's sounds cheesy but this is just an idea that came to mind and starting right now is the begining of my own twisted version of the anime with stuff that I plan on changing mainly because I find a bunch of it bullshit.**

 **( I don't own Akame Ga Kill nor any of its characters just only my oc characters and group with other stuff included )**

 **Narrator**

 **All people must one day turn to ash so to much nations fall to ruin. Despite the capitals wealth and prosperity it has become mired in corruption, the polis and the vile run rampant throughout the city.**

 **These demons are beyond salvation and are there for silenced in the darkness were we strike from the darkness and to serve the light. We are assassins.**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Kill the short Beginng**

 **Three years ago**

A very large old man that was three times the size of a normal man walked through the hallways of the palace of the capital alongside with another young man walking beside him.

The old man had a long face showing the advanced age he had with many wrinkles under his yellow eyes and had a large white crescent mustache and was very muscular. He had a black bandana tied around his head and adorned himself with a black and white captians coat that hung loosely from his broad shoulders showing off his muscular chest covered in various scars. As for the rest of his clothing large light loose pants tucked into black boots with a black sash tied around his waist.

the person walking right next to him was a man most likely around the age of 21 stading about 5.5 with dark blood red hair and solid blue eyes. He wore mostly a mixture of a dark green trench coat/ hooded cloak along with black gloves that reached to his elbow covered in multiple gold studs and silver chains hanging from his black pants that went along with his brown high laced running boots tightly keeping grip on the hilt of a green red saber that had silver enrgravings on the sheeth showing it was special.

The duo then entered the throne room and there stood the newest emperor who was only just a mere child and kneeled before them along with his partner.

" you wished for a quick hearing general Newgate? " the emperor spoke up first with the large man awnsering

" yes your majesty, I wish to resign my place as a general " this shocked both the prime minister and the young boy " this is a surpise but are you sure that is what you truely want? " " yes it is ".

" well if that's the case then you know you must give your inperial arms back to capital " " no " newgate replied to honest as he continued " The previous emperor and I agreed that this power will die along with me and I intend on honoring that promise even without your permission " newgate stated as he got up from his knees looking honest right in the eye sending fear down his spine knowing what his powers was capable of.

" so with that said I rest my case " " very well I wish for the best newgate as for you Luetiant Lore I think it would be most suitable that you take Newgate position as his successor do you accept? "

" yes " lore awnsered simply while putting his arm agaisnt his chest gesturing a sign of respect and after that was done they both left.

At Newgate's home the duo was in his wine cellar containing barrels big as the super size human himself and various bottles of wine.

Lore reached for a large bottle of wine and poured himslef a glass and threw it to newgate who caught it with ease and checked out the brand " red wine from the north west? "

" well yeah it was my first and they always say sometimes your first drink can be your favorite " " yeah true " newgate said as he began to drink it and sighed in satisfaction while putting his fist under his chin as lore sat right next to him.

" it's all gone down to shit hasn't it? " lore asked drinking out of his glass " yes it has. It hasn't been the same since the previous emperor died. Same too he was a good man and now in his passing everything is beginning to rote away like a corpse and others pay for their mistakes "

" turns my stomach too " lore added as they both drinked at once " but sir? You don't think that they'll come after the Gura's Wrath? " " oh I'm sure a few would but I will the last one wielding the imperial arms so when I die it will never be used again since its to powerful capable enough to destroy the world ".

" you see it to don't you boy? " " yes " " and you know as well as I do that we know what needs to be done? " lore nodded " i do ".

" also are you sure that Genova will be coming with us? " sora looked to his superior locking eyes " he knows about it as well and I consider him the brother that I never had " " very well then " newgate said before the one they were taking about just walked right in.

" genova " newgate said addressing his left hand who returned the favor by nodding showing he was a silent type. Genova looked to be around his in his teens standing about 5.9 with long white tied up in a samurai style bun and had crimson red eyes with pale skin to match. As for his clothes a simple black hooded cloak with a white crusaifix on the front that came along with dark green pants and wore what appeared to be a long blue scarf around his neck while wearing wooden samurai style flip flops.

" what news do you bring me? " genova threw a piece of paper right to lore who began to read it with his eyes narrowing

" you don't need to say it lore " newgate said getting up " we will need to move right now ".

* * *

Line break

A messenger ran right up to the Royal throne room showing he was exsauseted with one of the members of the council speaking up " what is the the meaning of this?! We're discussing a very important matter here! " the messenger flinched at the lashing but quickly regained his composure.

" I'm sorry but I'm afraid we have a situation. Just now two hours ago it had been confirmed that General Newgate along with his luitentants Lore & and Genova Zander have disapeared "

" well what are you wating for? Send a platoon after them! " honest said but the messenger kept going " I'm afraid we can't do that. We have just lost contact with all three platoons and it would appear that the three imperial arms users have been taken out and the weapons have been taken ".

" surely not all of them " one of the councilmen spoke up in utter disbelief " I'm sorry but they have all been eliminated " honest then began to walk to the throne trying to hide his fear and keep his composure.

( have they figured it out? No then what are they planning? I'll have to send word at once to my associates cause everything we worked for will be brought to ruins if they begin to find out the truth. Dam you Newgate ).

15 miles outside of the capital the former general newgate and luitentants Lore and Genoza Zander looked back wearing their own cloaks

" this is brats, no turning back from here and for now we disapear until we find out more " newgate said before looking down to his subordinates " but you both have a choice will you pursue a different life? Or will you continue to down this path? ".

" we've been with you for a long time sir, we are with you and we will see it done " lore awnsered with such honesty while genova nodded in aggreement.

" then let us begin " after Newgate gave the order the three of them began to make their way through another challenge that would test their limits and their sanity but to do so they needed to disapear as if they never exsisted to find out more to the truth of the war between the empire the revolutionary army.

Newgate chuckled as he contiued to walk " I never did like honest in the first place anyways ".

 **To contiued**

 **Next chapters just little previews of what to expect**

 **2\. Kill the evil**

 **3\. Kill the Roaring Thanatos!**

* * *

 **Background info on my oc's ( little note ) as the story progresses more Oc imperial arms/teigu will make an appeanrance but only what the weapons are capable of and not their weilders just to be clear on that.**

 **Former General. Newgate Age 147 Imperial arms/Teigu full name Spawn of Apopcalpse: Gura's Wrath.**

 **Formally the most powerful general being Esdeaths predicessor and possibly the oldest to his incredible age and is three times the size of a normal human being.**

 **This old hard rock joined the empire's army at the age of eighteen and became a general by the age of 22 and for the past decades he has led over in a total 19 wars and mostly know him as the strongest man alive. But after the last war he was in newgate adopted and raised Lore as his own son.**

 **The Gura's Wrath is an imperial arms that similar to demons extract by absorbing the life blood of a God level danger beast called Nemisis and it took five years to kill it and by then three country's were destroyed leaving large and deep cracks in the earth.**

 **It gives the user the ability to create vibrations or shockwaves witch can travel through any medium including the ground, the seafloor and even in the air devistating a whole army with ease with many claiming he has the very power the to destroy the world itself if he wanted to.**

* * *

 **well I know that's short but it's a start so bear with it and next time it will show and bring in the rest of Dark Watch and yes this will be a different story compared to the anime and the manga but that's cause I find in intristing.**

 **Plus I do there's a game called dark watch but I like the name better then I origanly had in mind Shadow Strike now that I look at it, the name just sounds to clecsay**

 **Also if some of you are smart then you'll know who the refrence Newgate is and his powers are from cause that's who he's based off of.**

 **But how'd you guys like this so far? I mean over and all with the characters such as Newgate, Lore and Genova? I got big plans for all of them later on so be ready.**

 **Over and all I hope that you all love this**

 **So until next time...**

 **G King!**

 **Out!**


	2. Chapter 2 Kill the Evil

**okay now I personally got a feeling that this will be getting somewhere so before we take this any further this chapter will mainly focus on what has happened after three whole years. So pay close attention and remeber well.**

 **This chapter will also show you a little glimpse of Dark Watch and its members with two more ocs added into the picture and don't worry there will be others so just keep your eyes out.**

 **( I don't own this interesting bloody peice of Art all that belongs to their rightful owners I'm just only borrowing the idea and concept and honestly I love the anime but at the same time disappointed cause i wished that there was more to the war itself besides the corruption )**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Kill the Evil**

 **Three years later**

 **Location. Lon Sovern a major city in the west of the empire's capital.**

The scene now shifts showing a girl walking through an allyway wearing a hunting mask concealing her face and identity as she passed by she overheard a few guards talking.

" hey you heard the story's? " " what about Dark Watch? " " only the rumors they say that anyone who sees there face dies " " yeah but that's only because they attack at dark just like those of night raid at the capital city ".

" speak for yourself it's like we have our own version of night raid here and it's bad enough that no one knows who they are " the guards said before takin notice of the girl walking through the always and began to follow her.

But what they did was the biggest mistake of there lives cause by then the girl outstretched her arms and impaled then both on the throats with a small blade coming from under both of her wrist's before throwing a shutiken at the one gaurd that was gonna escape.

Once they were dead she threw all three of the bodies in the sewer line before continuing her way through and stopped at a dark allyway and passed a note that was grabbed by an unknown hand before she continued her way through the city and jumped from wall to wall getting up on the rooftops in a split second and was greeted by another one of her associates.

This one was a male in his twenties with light tanned skin, dark green eyes and bald head that had a tattoo of skull with a black outline on it wearing only a brown leather jacket showing off his biceps and wore black pants and combat boots.

" is it all set up in plan Ezo? " the male asked the girl now identified as Ezo taking off her hood and mask revealing a girl in her late teens with silver colored eyes and shortened dark brown hair and had a little scar on her chin.

She nodded " yep all done Dundee it's all in place but you remeber what the old man told us right " " yeah, yeah I do " dundee said looked up at the castle standing in the middle of the city and couldn't help but wait for tonight but at the same time wondered about something.

" by the way did genova really agree to volenter for this? " " yeah, he didn't care " evo said before putting back on her disguise and contiued to jump for rooftop to rooftop while dundee muttered

" show off ".

* * *

Right now it was night time and by then the full moon was out and Newgate's voice was heard " alright you brats listein up, this'll be one of our last two missions before we head to the capital and remeber the target is the information that will show us the truth that we've been seeking so failure will not be tolerated ".

Down in the dungeon the gaurds were talking " whys that guy here? " " eh just the usual type of guy who helps start the same old bar fights " " yeah but don't you find it weird that he gave himself up without a fight? " " yeah so what it ain't our problem " the gaurd retorted back as they both left for their break.

 **Dark Watch Member: Genova**

Inside a prision cell genova with his arms chained up giving him very little room to move. As of right now he just woke up upon hearing the bell from the clock tower do to the stroke of midnight meaning it was signal to go. he opened his mouth and coughed out a lock pick and in an instant he unlocked his restraints.

At the same time someone slithered in a wrapped up carpet through the cells bar window and landed on the floor containing his black cloak and his weapon.

Upon getting his black hooded cloak he drew his weapon that revealed to be a double bladed black kattana. In an instant he vanished leaving behind smoke that made a whoosh like sound getting the gaurds attention.

" sound the alarm! The prisoner has escaped! " " sir we have breaches coming from the west, east and south wing! " " what?! How can that be?! Agh! " he screamed in pain as he was slashed in the throat followed up by genova cutting the one right next to him in three peices.

As the other gaurds arrived he instantly took notice of the large chandeliers that were above him and teleported leaving more smoke behind before he kept on disapearingg and reapearing as he cutted of the chandlers one by one and taking out the gaurds killing them instantly leaving one left.

" where...where are you? " the gaurd asked shaking in fear before he heard a faint whisper " hear " those were the last words he heard before being impaled by the twin bladed weapon and taking it out whiping off the blood onto the floor.

* * *

meanwile something was making its way through the east wing and soon the gaurds aimed their guns and open fired. But much to their dismay the bullets were only bouncing off the figure that chuckled before revealing his face that resembled that of a humanoid crocodile his biceps looking like the underbelly while his hand became sharp claws.

As they contiued to fire he couldn't help but chuckle ( good thing I made my jacket bullet proof so it don't get torn up ) he said to himself before sprinting forward and grabbed two gaurds by the neck and slammed both toghter and then into the walls splattering them with their blood before grabbing the third guy and slammed his skull onto the ground by throwing him over his right shoulder.

" mmm, that was an awsome feeling "

 **Dark Watch Member: Dundee**

When he said that another gaurd came charging and attempted to attack him with a sword but much to his shock it shatters upon contact getting dundee's attention and gripped him by the neck lifting him up.

" please...have mercy... " the gaurdnsaid begging for his life making the crocodile man chuckle " sorry all out of mercy " he said before snapping his neck and ending his life and turned around to see more incoming gaurds

" hey fella's? Do you know what it is? Time to feed the croc " he said before lunging at them showing off his sharp teeth and roaring away with a lot of blood staining the walls nearby.

* * *

At the east wing a young man in his twenties holding a standard rifle fired away before ducking to the left taking cover. He had dark purple hair and brown eyes with what appeared to be large scars all over his face meaning he had quite a fight before with pointed ears to add to it. As for his clothing a dark purple vest with a red shirt underneath, gray shorts and boots but what helped make him stand out even further was his unusual looking black elbow high gloves covered in white markings.

" thi-this-isn't-g-good " he shuttered as he contiued to fire and threw a smoke grenade to buy time as he reloaded his gun. But surprisingly he heard screams of pain and knew who it was evo walked through the smoke wearing light armor with her cloak and looked to the young male.

 **Dark Watch Member: Evo**

" thank you for the help Roid " evo said smiling down to her teammate now identified as Roid who showed signs of embaresment " gl-glad that I can help sister ".

 **Dark Watch Member: Roid**

" now come on let's go " she said offering him a hand and which he quickly accepted " ri-right! ".

* * *

Within minutes all of the members of dark watched arrived walking in first was evo and roid followed by Dundee crashing his way through a wall and crushing a gaurds skull with ease and threw it across the room as he walked up to the rest of his teammates dusting off his hands giving off a grin.

" soooooo? Everyone here? " " nope " evo replied before genova appeared out of nowhere with blood dripping down night crawler and waked up giving a thumbs up.

" well that plan worked, so where's lore? " dundee asks before the gate for the south wing was sliced open creating a large amount of dust and out of the dust lore came out and putted his saber right back in it sheath and walked towards the group.

" geez, show off " dundee mumbled as he fist bumped his teammate and friend.

 **Dark Watch Second in command: Lore**

" Everyone accounted for? " he asked with all of them nodding and turned their attention to main door and without a second to spare lore drew his saber in a flash and sheathed it before the large door was cut into a thousand peices crumbling to the ground.

" roid, genova gaurd the entrance " he said calmly yet in a commanding tone before he walked over to an old man who was cowering under his desk until dundee three it aside giving the bastard no place to hide.

" on your feet " dundee snarled with the old man listeining and got up on his feet " what do you wasn't from me? ".

" you know exactly want we want so don't play your games... " lore spoke up " where is the vault? " the old man pointed to his right " behind the painting " " dundee " " yeah, yeah " the crocodile man said throwing the painting aside and revealed a large vault.

Dundee grinned away as he riped it right off the wall like it was nothing and showed the inside to be full of snacks and a file buried underneath them " here it is " dundee passed it to lore who inspected it and confirmed it was what they were after.

" will you let me go now? " the old man asked " yes, I won't kill you " the old man sighed in relief " he is " just before the old man could say anything dundee bit him on the throat before tearing his head off and threw it outside the window landing a rooftop.

" heheheh, goal " Dundee said before he returned back to his normal self and gathered with the the group heading outside

" the mission is complete let's leave " once that was said they all jumped down into the darkness with roid clicking on something and before long the castle that they invaded was blown to smitherene's.

* * *

Meanwhile in the outskirts of the city young man by the age of 19 was making his way through the vast canyons before pausing and looking up to the night sky with his eyes closed.

The male was tall and pretty fit with not much muscle but was still healthy he had an unusual hair style such the left side of his hair being black neatly combed back while the left side was wild standing up color orange. As for his clothing a small black leather high collared jacket with orange outlines and a gray shirt underneath with black and green pants going along nicely with his steel platted boots.

" the time of reckoning will happen... " the male spoke up before opening his bright Amber colored eyes "...one way or another all the coruption that the plagues the empire shall be no more and no matter what when ever it's danger beasts, plagues or generals anything that chooses to stand in my way shall set ablaze! ".

Upon crying out he turned an incoming swarm of danger beast's to ash with very violent flames lighting up the area and bringing light into the night and died down as he contiued to walk on through the night without an utter care in the world while speaking these words

" just you wait honest, your gonna pay for what you've done and placing the burden on him using him as a puppet in your own sick and twisted ways. one way or another I will set things right and I shall find out who's the cause of all of this ".

 **To be continued**

 **Next time**

 **3\. Kill the Roaring Thanatos**

 **4\. Kill the absolute justice**

 **5\. Enter Night Raid**

 **tnow here's a little info on one of the oc's**

 **Genovoa Zander: age 17. Imperial Arms/Teigu full name Silent Devil: Night Crawler.**

 **Formally a lieutenant in the army he served under Newgate and worked along side with Lore considering him a true comrade and brother that he never had.**

 **From the age of four genova was trained everyday for about five years straight to become a perfect emotionless assassin and do to that experience he doesn't really speak but does when he wants to or if something intrist's him but rarely shows off any emotions do to his past and o** **nly genova knows how he got his hands on Night Crawler.**

 **Night Crawler is a very unusual twin bladed white kattana that give the user the ability to teleport from one place to another and is capable of creating illusions to throw the target off gaurd making this a true and perfect weapon for an assassin with much of its trump cards information being unknown.**

 **Throughout the whole empire's army and do to his mastery over Night Crawler genova was given the nickname of Whispering Death do to him whispering to his opponents before they die.**

* * *

 **Soooo? How'd I do? Do you like Dark Watch so far? Along with its members? Please tell me how you all feel and how ya like it cause it's practically fuel for my fire to work even harder.**

 **Also I kind of have the feeling that you know that there's something special about the stranger isn't there? Well let's just say that this will be different from the anime and manga so with that said you will all just have to wait and find out more about him.**

 **But if any of you are willing to I'd like you to submit some characters and please be origianal and creative thinking outside of the box.**

 **Well not much to say but that's enough for right now so until next time**

 **G King!**

 **Out!**


	3. Chapter 3 Kill The Roaring Thanatos

**well here's the third chapter for Dark Watch and in this one it will truely begin the story brining up more questions and also more ocs will be introduced later on and will make a few appearnces as the story goes on but for right now you'll all have to find out yourselves.**

 **Note( I don't own Akame ga kill nor any of its characters or stuff that I'll be using refrences from just only the ocs and plot for this story )**

* * *

 **now here's the story so far...**

 **After three long years Newgate, Lore and Genova have gained more allies such as Dundee, Evo and Roid together they form Dark Watch a team of elite assains that will soon come out of the shadows to make themselves known.**

 **Last time after a successful mission the team has returned to their hideout and plans on doing one last mission before heading to the capital to asssit Night Raid and finding a way to end the war. But as they dig in further for the truth more mayhem will follow along with it.**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Kill the Roaring Thanatos**

Dark Watch hideout. Location: Unknown

Currently the team had just returned from their mission and for the time being they had to moment to recuperate and nothing else was better then having a nice bite to eat after causing so much mayhem.

" hey! Dundee is it done yet?! " evo yelled out making a tick mark appear on his forehead shwoing he was starting to lose his patience " girl you better shut up or else you ain't gonna get some! " dundee replied as he added the last ingredient and tasted it.

" oh yeah that's the right stuff. Order up suckers! " he said back in his usual cheerful voice as he placed the plates on the table containg rice, chicken, carrots, and a side of what appeared to be some kind of soup.

" wow, this is awesome " Lore commented " I'll second that " evo added followed by Roid " m-me too " " hey? " evo said before continuing.

" if you knew that you would die tommorow what would your last meal be? One choice " " one choice? I already know yours would be cerial evo " lore said starcasticaly.

" and what the hell is wrong with cereal? " evo asked with dundee awnsering and making a good laugh " it's cliche " hearing that made even a chuckle come from genova who had already eaten his filling and was moving on to his second serving.

" how about you Roid? " lore asked " um...I-i would h-have a blue crab served with served with sweetened oysters & shrimp on the side " dundee whistled in surprise.

" wow you got some good taste " " ho-how bout you lore? " " hydra steak and any food that kills ya " " that's deep " evo said " is it? How you genova? " " a table full of meat " the young assassin said before digging into his fifth plate of food.

Dundee sweat dropped seeing genova eat that much but then raised an eyebrow in confusion before speaking up " hey! " he got everyone's attention " what about me? " he asked before he began to think.

" mmm, my favorite dish would be baby wyvern and whale ass in the summer along with a smoking hot babe to enjoy the rest of the night with " " then your gonna starve " everyone couldn't help but laugh at lore's comment before they all finished their dinner and headed to the main room to debrief about the missions results.

Once they all got in there they were imediatlely greeted by newgate sitting on a chair with at least ten life supports hooked up to him do to his extreme age before sitting down.

" well? Did you all find what we were looking for? " newgate asked getting the debriefing underway lore nodded " yes. " " and have all the target been eliminated? " " including the gaurds yes. Also it would appear that we've finally found something ".

" what did you find out? " newgate asked anxious to know what they found " according to this document it mostly focuses on an old temple that's about fifty miles away from here west ".

" the western frontier? It's a bit bizarre no? " dundee inquired " yeah, dundee's right it's just mostly a wasteland does it say what there after? " evo asked in curiosity.

" no. But according to here that they've been digging at the sigh for about four whole months and whatever there looking for there getting close and tommorow morning we should head out and strike by dark " lore said in a serious tone before newgate began to think with putting his hand under his chin before making his decision

" Fine ".

* * *

The next day the team began to make their way to the ruins using the mountain paths in hopes of avoiding the danger beasts in the lower sands below. Lore knew the trails really well along with genova cause newgate spent a lot of time training in this region as well as teaching both of rhis disciples.

" Watch your step " lore said as they made their way up while dundee whistled at the scenery and looked below " wow, that's a looooooooonnnng way down! " he exclaimed with his voice echoing through the valleys and before they knew it they saw a large crater off in the distance.

" hey is that? " evo asked with lore speaking up and stopped " yeah, this is where Nemisis was born and died before being turned into Gura " lore spoke up awnsering her question while taking in the sight of where his and genova's mentor's weapon came from.

" That thing sure went down without a fight and died with a bang " dundee commented " you have no idea " lore said before contiuing to lead the team up the trail and contiued to make their way to the ruins.

About five twelve hours later the team arrived to the ruins but unexpectedly there were a lot of gaurds around in the area

" that's quite a load they got " evo said looking through her telescope and passed it to lore " there sure is and that defiantly shows that there's something in there and they want it really badly ".

" C-could i-it be an imperial arms? " roid asked starting to shake " it does seem that way but they could have finished it up by now and I'm surprised that the revolution hasn't caught a whiff of this " dundee spoke up before he bumped both of his together.

" **Sobek! Transform!** " upon yelling that out his skin ins tally became colored in light white patterned scales along with his fangs growing sharp and his hands becoming sharp claws.

" As am I. But now let's the mission started but remeber the document said that there are four imperial arm users so be causctious " lore spoke up before giving the word for everyone to spread out.

The ruins were old with dozens of old statues showing that they were ancient coming from an old time period

Evo dashed above a bunch of old statues and blinked a small light with another light returning a blink back and showed it was roid. Now once the signal was given roid threw out three smoke bombs creating large amounts of smoke that caught the soldiers off gaurd.

Now with very little trouble evo and genova killed all of the soldiers with ease and when the smoke cleared up the ground was littered with body's and blood.

" gosh and I was hoping there was more " dundee said in a disappointed tone before soldiers arrived making him grin " ah! Good! Hey lore go on ahead we'll handle these guys! " the second in command nodded his head and dashed off inside while his comrades fought off the rest of the platoon.

* * *

With quick speed lore made his way through the ruins in a short matter of time but he couldn't help but wonder if his comrades would be okay but he knew that they would okay so he contiued on while taking in the silence

( all of this appears to be to easy, I better say alert ) he spoke to himself. Then before he knew it lore entered a large room

( wonder what this place was used for? ) lore asked himself before spotting something glowing in the distance " that must be it " lore whispered to himself before he heard running from behind him but before he could have time to react he was knocked off the ledge

" hahaha! How you like that bub? " a deep voice asked as lore grunted getting back up and saw the one who did a sneak attack on him.

The guy was literally a human gorilla with dark eyes and wore a black jacket with a bunch of leather clothing covered in chain asscories and wore what appeared to be some kind of collar.

" oh I'm sorry did it hurt? Cause it look like it did " the gorilla said mockingly before lore quickly drew his saber.

Upon closer inspection the saber had a white handle with what appeared to be a black curved hook underneath it and what appeared to be a red eye shaped jewel that connected to a demonic dragon head pattern that was at the start of the hilt while the blade measured seven feet in lebght

All of the sudden he felt another presence coming from behind him and just in time he preformed a back flip and landed back on the ground and now sees the one who snuck up behind him.

The guy was hunched over and had dirty blonde hair and solid white eyes wearing a black jacket much similar to the human gorilla's only it was decorated with skulls. As for the weapons he was holding it appeared to be some kind of golden triple edged spear with a long handle.

" good one igor! " the human gorilla said commenting his comrade now known as igor " you as well grod. But I would say he's apart of night raid " the gorilla man called grod snickered.

" nah, it's obvious this guy is part of the assains group Dark Watch " " dark watch? You don't say " another voice said and footsteps were heard meaning that there were three of them.

This one appeared to be around in his early thirties wearing a black jacket similar to grod and igor only he had bullseye decorations as for his appearnce he had long silver hair and black eyes with a scar across his forhead.

" Hoodie? Bout time you showed up " grod said earning a chuckle from his comrade who drew a weapon fusion of a black revolver and a sword that had silver engravings on it and fired two rounds witch lore easily deflected much to hoodies amusement before one more figure emerged.

" so...the rumors are true...you are part of Dark Watch " lore turned to the source of the voice and saw a young man with black hair wearing a black jacket like the rest of the group of enemys only this time paw prints were decorated and it would appear that he was blind.

" Igor, Grod! And Hoodie! attack! " the man ordered his subordinates and before long the battle began.

* * *

Meanwhile back with the rest of dark watch.

Currently dundee just punched the last gaurd away and then got a satisfied face " ah, that felt good " the crocodile man said followed by roid " ye-yes that was quite a-a challenge ".

" well I do hope that lore is doing okay " evo said with genova nodding in approval before they all realized something was wrong

" hold on, I thought the old man said that there were supposed to be four imperial arm users? " dundee spoke up remebering what newgate said before there eyes all widened

" oh crap! " " lore's in trouble! " both dundee and evo exclaimed and without a second thought they all ran deeper into the old ruins hoping they would be able to help there friend on time before it it was to late.

* * *

" behold the power of **Charger!** " igor cried out with lore mearly jumping to the side and tripped him followed by a downward kick to his stomach and blocked an attack from hoodie who was using the bladed part of his weapon.

( his reflexes are incredible ) hoodie noted to himself before backed up and kneed an incoming grod under his jaw and tripped him and deflected off a few black energy bullets from hoodies weapon.

" hehehe! " grod said in a laughing tone and slammed his fist down onto the ground creating a rock wave the lore easily dodged and knocked away Igor who dashed right at him.

" that's one of King of beasts models correct? " lore asked grod making him chukcle " yep, you got a goodeye bub it also it makes me not want to kill you. But I got to!..." grod cried out before beginning an assault of rapid punches as he talked on.

" ...This is my imperial arms **The King of beasts transformation: Kongo** so thanks to this baby my punches become harder! Gaming the power of an ape danger beast " Grod exclaimed before coming in for a hard solid punch that lore managed to block but only then Igor dashed from right behind him.

Lore quickly thinked on his feet and jumped back before kicking igor right into grod before being stabbed right through his stomach by the spear screaming in pain before " off with your head " lore exclaimed before in one swift motion he sliced off igor's hear clean off of its body making blood spray out and grod angrier " you bastard! ".

" you will indeed pay for that one " hoddie said before he fired his pistol sword while koi dashed forward with what appeared to be two hook shaped swords and clashed with lore's saber.

" I belive it time that I join the battle as for my name its Koi " he said before backing up and clashed both of his weapons together " BoomBurst! " all of the sudden a powerful soundwave made its way to lore who took the hit head on causing him to cough up blood.

The young assain defected more bullets he and intercepted the incoming attack but as he did lore just realized that his blade began to feel more heavy all of the sudden and barely blocked it.

( what's going on? Why does my saber feel more heavy all of the sudden? ) lore asked himself before he jumped back to give himself some distance before grunting in a little pain.

( Great, now that attack from the gorilla guy earlier is starting to catch up. But dam he has one nasty punch. But their not even gonna give me a chance to catch my breath. Plus those hook blades are the imperial arms called **Wolf Hunter: Twin Fangs.** So if they all have imperial arms that means that pistol sword is one to but I don't regonize it. )

after talking to himself again and trying to make a plan he managed to dodge another attack from grod and punched him right in the face and followed it up with twin kick move making the gorilla stumble back. " gah my face! " he cried out before lore jumped into the air and raised his saber high up to attack grod.

" foolish " hoodie said before firing off a black energy bullet hitting lore in his right shoulder as he brought the blade down leaving a large gash on gorillas chest making it scream out in pain before delivering another nasty punch sending lore back and used his saber to slow him down and stop.

( now I remeber, that weapon is called **Demon Arsenal: Black Hole** its no wonder my blade and body feels so heavy. At this rate my body will go out from exasaustion I better use it ).

Lore then got back on his feet and took a deep inhale before breathing out " I guess this means I should stop holding back " lore said before planting his saber on the ground " holding back? So you haven't been going all out have you? " koi said with grod growling " oh yeah bring it on! ".

" very well... " lore replied as his grip on the saber tightened and yelled two words out " **Roaring Thanatos!** ". All of the sudden something emerged behind him. It was a massive danger beast resembling that of a strange demonic looking dragon with three clawed fingers with spikes on its elbows, bright yellow eyes with orange slits and dark red scales covering every once of it body. It appearnce also included a large wingspan and floral pattened on its chest glowing.

Once it emerged it gave off a loud high pitched roar before it began to merge with lore and soon enough the transformation was complete.

Lore was now using his armor type imperial arms much to koi, hoodie and grod's shock.

The armor did not even look like incursio not grand chariat at all instead, it looked more a savage monster. The helmet had a gold v shaped crest that went all the way pointing over its head with a single horn added to it and instead of helmet holes in its place was a black visor decorated with teeth marks. The armor was very light and had a dark red color to it with a gold floral pattern on the center of the chest containg a green jewel that were also on the palms of its claw like gautlets. The rest of its design included long black jaged blade like spikes coming out of its shoulders, elbows and its knee caps and instead of boots they resembled more like three toed feet including what appeared to be pincer shaped tail swaying side to side along with a set of bat like wings folded down.

As the transformation was done lore got ready to attack.

" no way! That's The Recarnation of the Destoyer! Roaring Thanatos! " hoddie exclaimed with fear while grod didn't care he just got prepared to attack instantly getting koi's attention

" grod don't ! "

" who cares?! This bastard will pay! " grod cried out in Vengance determined to avenge Igor. But before charging at him head on but lore just dogged the incoming fist barely even grazing it at inhuman speeds.

" You should have listeined " lore said before energy shot out of the jewel from his chest sending grod crashing right back into a statue with a spear impaling him and killing the human gorilla instantly.

( there's-there's no way...he killed Igor without breaking a sweat holding back and now he killed grod like it was nothing this guys a monster! ) hoodie said to himself as he prepared to aimed black hole at lore and fired but the energy was intercepted by an energy shot from lore's right hand.

Using the moment to his addvantage koi dashed forward with his twin fangs ready to put an end to this fight but all of the sudden something blocked off the attack and it reveled to be thanatos's tail.

" what?! " " your surprised aren't you? That's cause Thanatos was made and designed for combat whenever it's land, the sky or the sea it's capable of so much making it a true way of turning yourself into a weapon " lore explained before he knocked him back.

" BoomBurst! " Koi then clashed his two swords together creating a powerful sound that hit lore head on but much to his shock it didn't do anything to him at like it did earlier

" is that all you got? " lore asked before dashing forward with his tail extended out and disappeared instantly before reapearing right behind the swordsmen and quickly used his reflexes to counter the attack by using his blades in an X formation before they began to clash with lore using only Thanato's sharp claws.

( koi's in trouble I better help ) hoodie said to himself before he attempted to aim his blade revolver but stopped cause from the armor pincer like tail it began to charge up energy before firing right at him creating a giant hole in his chest as he died with a look of shock on in his eyes.

All of the sudden koi paused before clanging his swords together once again creating a boom burst of sound that sent enough force making lore crash into the nearest wall while koi used this chance to escape.

At the same time the rest of the team arrived and upon seeing lore up agaisnt the wall they didn't waist any time looking at the three corpses and rushed to their friend.

" lore?! Lore you okay?! " dundee asked shaking the armor type user frantically before it slapped him right across the face " my god, dundee geez lay off " lore said before releasing the armor and turned it back to its key form and put it back in its sheeth.

" I killed three of them but their leader escaped " lore explained before attempting to stand but could barely stand do to exsaution added from using roaring thanatos which both genova and dundee instantly took notice of.

" easy there, just take it slow you did a kick ass job dude " dundee said patting him on the back with genova nodding in approval.

" well the good part is that now we got our hands on three imperial arms, but the bad part is that we don't know who those guys were and how they got their hands on these things " evo exclaimed as she and roid gathered the imperial arms from their corpses before the young purple haired man looked ahead of him.

" the-they said that there lo-looking for something " hearing that brought everyone's attention before they entered in what appeared to be some kind room with a sealed door.

Genova whisled for roid to hold lore which he happily obliged and touched the wall and drawed out his teigu Night Craweler and disapeared leaving a small could of smoke and repeared again holding something in his right hand.

The group then got outside to the same spot where they were before they attacked and inspected what genova brought back with him.

The item appeared to be some sort of coin with star on both sides and strange markings engraved on it and no one knew what the hell it was " this is it... " lore said as roid began to treat his wounds shwoing his gautlets glowing.

"...this has to be what they were looking for " " well it's obvious but what the hell is that? An imperial arms that looks like a coin? " dundee asked " I'm not sure I've never seen anything like this before ".

" okay so we got here and found what they were looking for but the question is why are they trying so hard to get it? " evo spoke up to what everyone's question was perfectly " I mean it don't make any sense at all ".

" well, that's what we're gonna find out. So let's go back to the hideout " lore said in a commanding tone before they all started to make their way back.

" Hoodie, Grod, Igor. I can't change what happened but I will try to avenge you " koi spoke to himself from the shadows and leapt away jumping from high rock to rock listeining in on their conversation.

Meanwhile

" *sigh* to think that the capital has decayed this bad makes me sick " the mystery man with black and orange hair said to himself as he reached up a cliff and got a good view of the empire itself from the distance.

" but at the same time it feels good to be home ".

 **To be continued**

 **Previews for next chapters**

 **4\. Kill The Absolute Justice**

 **5\. Enter Night Raid**

 **6\. Kill The Good Times**

* * *

 **now here's another info on my ocs and also the imperial arms/Teigu's used by the enemys in this chapter**

 **Name. Lore. Age. 24. Imperial arms/Teigu full name. Savage Soul: Roaring Thantos.**

 **Lore keeps much of his past to himself but never forgets that during a previous war that newgate waged agaisnt an enemy of the empire newgate found him as a mere child right in the mists of it. Upon being found Newgate showed lore something that he never showed to anyone kindness and after that the former general raised him as his own son.**

 **His imperial arms/teigu is Roaring Thanatos an armor type similar to the Incursio and Grand Chariot.**

 **In its sealed form the key resembles that of a saber ( look at the cover image that's what it looks like )**

 **Once seal is realeasled its more different then it's predecessors and is made from the scales & bones of a powerful demonic dragon type danger beast called Destoryah witch was a fearsome monster that nearly layed waist to the empire itself five hundred years ago. Even to this day many worship it as a god that brought judgement down to humanity and do to this fact it earned the nickname of The Destroyers Recarnation.**

 **Many speculated that they tried using Thanatos as part of an experiment to see if the wearer could actually become one with the armor itself and giving the full power of this monster so they could tame Destoryah itself.**

* * *

 **King of beasts transformation: Kongo. This a imperial arms that resembles that of a collar giving the user the ability to transform into a humanoid gorilla and tripling its strength and endurance. However this weapon lacks in any form of defense making the user a more easy target depending on who's using it.**

 **The Peircing Spear: Charger. A gold spear with a triple edged point capable of cutting through anything and increasing the weilders speed.**

 **Demmon Arsenal: Black Hole. It is a black revolver and a long blade fused in one making this a weapon good for long and close combat. This weapon fires off black energy and upon hitting any intended target it starts to become heavy as lead therefore decreasing the speed of an enemy.**

 **Wolf Hunter: Twin Fangs. A set of twin hook swords fast as lightening and and can create a high pitched sound and is capable of making the user ten times faster then a normal human being.**

* * *

 **Okay so what did you all think of that? This chapter defiantly shows what Lore is capable of and his power.**

 **You see I origanly wanted my other ocs to fight some of the enemys such as Grod, Hoodie, Igor and Koi but then I realized why do that when you court have the main character have a moment of glory through a taste of victory?**

 **Now to the ones reading my story and gave me some reviews such as Eternal4ever**

 **yep my thoughts exactly and hope you like this.**

 **To Doctor Snivy**

 **I do realize that I have flaws but don't everyone? It's kind of how I write but tell your thoughts on this.**

 **Last but not least good old BloodyDemon666.**

 **Well? What do you think of Lore now? Awsome? Or totally awsome your choice. And also yes the name for Dundee is from crocodile Dundee but again when we talked his beast mode is a refrence from killer croc in the suicide squad.**

 **Also one more thing if there are any Kaiju/fellow Godzilla fans reading this its that Destroyah and for those that don't know it look it up.**

 **Well I do hope that was definatly up to your satisfaction and please tell me how I did or how I could improve or even better submit some ideas that I could use later on. So please review!**

 **Now that's enough for right now**

 **so until next time...**

 **G King!**

 **Out!**


	4. Chapter 4 Kill the Absoulte Justice

**Now it's time! The moment that you've all been waiting for! This is where Dark Watch will finally come out of the shadows and meet their equal Night Raid and in this chapter I finally get to do something and rewrite something that I've al ccways absolutely hated and I'm sure you'll all know what I'm talking about once that dam dog is dead.**

 **( I don't own the anime nor manga Akame ga Kill or any of its characters just only my ocs and this story ) also I'm gonna do my version of the opening for the anime so don't judge in doing it for fun but I'm gonna do that in the next chapter or more like when I feel like it.**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Kill the Absolute Justice**

At Night Raids hideout

" hey boss here's a news paper " Leone said throwing it to night raids leader and former general Najenda eating some breakfast along with the other members such as Akame, Mine, Lubbock, Sheele and Bulat including their newest recent member Tatsumi.

Upon reading she noticed something imparticular " that's odd " she spoke up getting everyone's attention " I don't seem to recall the revolution making a move on Lon Soverign this early in the war "

" what happening there? " Tatsumi asked in intrist " the city of Lon Soverign is a prime target in the war and much like the capital it is infested with corruption and now it would appear that some one destroyerd its palace and killed all of its of leaders and as of right now the revolutionary army has captured it ".

" that's good to hear but what caused all the damage in the first place? " lubbock asked " could it be another group like night raid? " mine inquired " well it's true the revolution has many groups like us but not like this " the former general said followed by Akame adding in.

" who ever it was they had to be very skilled " " yeah which could lead to the most likely awnser... " Bulat started before he continued on "...Dark Watch ".

" that's just only rumor, they aren't real " lubbock spoke up before catching the brown haired country boy's intrist " what is dark watch? "

" the rumors are that there a powerful elite group or assassins that stands on equal terms with Night Raid and have been killing dozens of higher class or ranking officers all across the borders " najenda explained as she continued on.

" what's more is that we're ever they go it gives both opposing sides more oppertuntiys benificting either one "

" if there that good how come the revolution doesn't try to find them? " mine asked in curiosity since she's heard about dark watch for a while now " they do but they disapear really well and there like ghosts that no one wants to see and no one knows who's leading them ".

" but you gotta admit they'd be a great asset to have wouldn't they? " Bulat chuckled at what tatsumi said " it would but they only appear when they want to " Leone chuckled

" please there ain't no such thing ".

" alright enough of that now we will begin to discuss the missions tonight and who will go with who ".

* * *

Right about now the Dark Watch members Lore and Genova were on a ship that was making its way to the capital through a different route hoping to run into Night Raid.

However the reason why they weren't all together was simple, to try and not draw attention and even if it was risky they would defainatly have better luck in finding the assains and telling them what information that they have found that could help change the outcome of the war putting in to an end.

" I do hope everyone will be alright " Lore said while looking out the window while Newgate was eating along with Genova who was eating a large amount of meat which came from aquatic danger beasts that tried to destory the ship earlier.

Newgate sighed as he kept taking in the life supports but it wasn't the reason why " honestly boy it's not very professional to worry when you ought to have faith in their abilities ".

" I know but as their second commander its my job to make sure that they come back alive cause there our family and they proved it even after everything we went trough the last three years " lore replied back before looking back to the ocean " I'm still trying to accept the fact that we're actual coming back here. It sickens my stomach ".

Genova paused nodding away to newgate showing he agrees before contiuing to eat " I understand boy, i to feel the same ".

As for the rest of the members of Dark Watch both Dundee and Roid just arrived with Evo going on ahead to get some supplies for medical purposes along with material to make amunition and bombs cause most of the food comes from genova hunting and ate meat most of the time cause he was pratically obsessed with it.

" hey roid? You wanna know what this reminds me of? " " wh-what? " the young man shuttered " when I used to show off my morning divinity to the universe " that made roid really confused wig a question mark appearing over his head.

" huh? I'm co-confused " dundee patted him on the back " don't worry about it cause you wouldn't want to see it " he said before pausing " hmm? " roid noticed this and stoped to before he spoke up " Dundee? ".

Now from dundee's view he was checking out pratically the hottest woman he's ever seen and possibly layed eyes on.

The woman appeared to be the same age as he was or just even a year younger. She had short blonde hair with two long bangs going down her shoulders, gold eyes and had a revealing wardrobe. The wardrobe itself started from a scarf, a black tube top showing off her cleavage to a pair of soggy pants that showed off half of her slender legs. Over and all this was the type of woman that any man would want to end up in bed with from his perspective.

" Dundee? " roid spoke up snapping him out of the trance and looked down to his comrade " what? " " can w-we focus? " " yeah, yeah " the bald tattooed man said before giving one last look at the blonde and gave her a peace sign as they contiued on their way through the capital.

Meanwhile

the black and orange haired stranger had finally arrived in the capital and found the nearest bar to lay down at.

As usual the bar was full of capital soldiers and gaurds talking about there everyday lives while the stranger was eating away from all the commotion checking out the news paper.

" here you are " the waitress said giving the stranger his meal and putted down the paper " ah thank you " " I haven't seen you around here before where are you from? "she asked in intrist as he was eating.

" north east near the north " " wow, haven't had any of those in a while what brings you here? " " a few things such as paying respects to my mother and father but that's just about it. Also is there anything I should worry about? ".

She leaned into his ear to whisper " just be careful around here there's a lot going on so watch your back " she said before acidrntally bumping into one of the gaurds

" hey bitch watch where your going! " " I'm sorry " she said trying to go around him but was gabbed by the arm " oh you will be! " he said before hearing a loud click. They turned around and saw what appeared to be their early version of a shotgun fusion with a claymore aiming it right at the gaurds.

" now gentlemen, it's rude to treat woman like that and she said she's sorry so appologize to her " " hell are you? You don't wanna mess with me mind your own buisness! " the gaurd said snapping at the stranger who shot a right near his right foot letting the girl go.

" fine, you just better watch your back " the gaurd said before leaving with the rest of his chumps in tow while the stranger put his weapon away and handed the bar keeper an empty plate with the money on it.

" sorry about the fuss, have a good day " he said hearing to the door before the waitress calling out his name " thank you! But I isn't catch your name! " the stranger looked through the corner of his eye and looked forward and contiued to leave while saying his name " it's Rubious ".

* * *

Back to dundee both he and Roid looked at the wanted posters of four members of Night Raid such as Nejenda, Sheele, Bulat and Akame.

" so that's night raid huh? " " ye-yes hence th-their name th-they attack a-at night tar-targeting mostly h-high ranking o-officers and higher class ci-citizens " roid said chiming in as evo finally arrived carrying a few bags containg the nescerary supplies that the group needed

" hello boys. " she greeted " he-hello sister " roid said as he took the bags from her much to her surprise " ah thank you roid " dundee cleared his throat catching her attention as they made their way through an old sewer path to talk in private.

" so what's the word? " dundee asked cutting to the chase " genova letted me know that they all arrived through the secret entrance in the woods so we're all set ".

" bu-but what ab-about night ra-raid? " " don't worry little brother luckily for us they gave us some tips that there planning to do a few jobs somewhere in the capitals Redline District ".

" good to know... So in the mean time me and roid will bunker down until it's dark and we'll start our search so be careful evo " " ye_yes, come back safe " the brown haired woman couldn't help but smile at her loving and caring younger brother and patted him on the hear as she left.

* * *

Later on through the day now leading to night time

" it's time " dundee said before using Sobek to transform him into a human crocodile while roid wore a black masquerade mask concealing his face so that no one could idenify them and moved out.

* * *

Through a street both Leone and Tatsumi had just findished up their part of the job and began to make their way back to base but took the scenic street instead to pass the time.

" so? What's gonna happen to all of those girls? There really messed up " Tatsumi said breaking the silence speaking his mind with the blonde awnsering back " unfortunately that's not really our call ".

" I know but still... " " there's a retired doctor who still lives around here I'll let him know what happened..." Leone spoke up bringing a slight amount of relief for the country boy and contiued.

" he'd probably be more then happy to lend a hand, the doc always responds to pretty girls so everyone wins no what I'm saying? " " that's great. Heh, you see? I knew you had a little soft side " he said with a cheeky grin " I used to be friends with one of this woman that's all it is " she said before taking notice of evo standing against a light pole making them both stop.

She turned to face them " are you both with Night Raid? " " why do you wanna know? " Leone asked getting a serious look and was prepared to transform again but instead she threw a card that Tatsumi caught.

" what's this? " he asked checking out the cars that had a raven perched on top of human skull that leone checked out over his shoulder.

" when you do arrive to see your leader tell her Dark Watch wishes to speak with you " evo said before jumping high into the air and into the trees like she wasn't there leaving them both dumbfounded.

" i take back what I said, there real " Leone spoke up as they picked up the pace to their base to tell najenda the news.

* * *

Now with Mine and Sheele they both just completed their mission and began to make their way back to the base

" that Chiburu guy was such a pain I thought that we'd never track him down! " mine exclaimed a little frustrated with Sheele adding in " yeah that's true, but at least we completed the mission on time ".

As they contiued on seryu and her mutt were watching them from the trees like a predator of the night waiting to ambush their prey and strike from the darkness before she lunged at them.

Just in the nick of time both assains dodged the attack while seryu made a crater in her landing while the duo skided back a little to gain some distance.

" who is that?! " mine asked speaking up " is it an enmey? I couldn't sense her at all! " " the other gaurds can't conceal their aura so she must be on an entirety different level " Sheele spoke up in a serious tone taking note of their opponent.

Seryu then unwrapped a wanted poster of sheele " I know you. Your the one from the wanted poster, Sheele of Night Raid i presume? And judging from your friends weapon I guess she's from Night raid too. I'm so glad that I spent the night on watch or I'd never would have found the two of you " she exclaimed before contiuing.

" finally! Oh how I've wanted to meet you night raid! I'm imperial gaurd member Seryu Ubiquitous and in the name of absolute justice I banish your evil right here and now! " she cried out giving off an insane look and giving off a lot of bloodlust.

Afrer a small brief moment of silence mine spoke up " well now that you've blown my cover you can either die where your standing or you can come with us! " " they say your wanted dead or alive so that means I can execute you. Bandits like you are the reason my father died in the line of duty and you were the ones who murdered my mentor captain Ogre. I'll never forgive you Night Raid! ".

" so your that eager to fight us huh? " mine asked as she aimed pumpkin right at seryu who looked at her with a blank expression " fine! I'll make it quick! " she cried out firing but was blocked by koro obscuring them both in smoke.

" did I get her yet? " mine asked as the smoke cleared up revealing the auburn haired girl to unharmed while koro had increased in size showing that he took the hit do to the number of bullet holes on its front before it regenerated.

" you see that? is that what I think it is? " sheele asked with her pink haired friend awnsering while changing the barrel of her rifle " I'm afraid so, this girl has an organic type of imperial arms ".

All of the sudden seryu began to fire bullets from her tonfa making through duo scatter giving them the time that they needed to get ready for the fight now ( looks like shooting won't be much effective in this distance ) seryu said to herself before turning to her dog.

" kuro supper time! " obeying its masters commands the dog jumped forward while begging to spin like a drill with its mouth wide open heading towards sheele who merrily sliced on side of its jaw making it tumble.

" I'm sorry " she said as the dog crashed into a light pole creating a cloud of dust and slowly approached seryu but was caught off gaurd do the dog coming back up and growled as it's jaw healed.

Luckily mine blasted it right in its back making it skid back to its owner " don't you even remember what the book said sheele?! " the pinkette said scolding her " organic type imperial arms always have a hidden you have to destroy other wise it'll just keep on regenerating and it has no heart so akame's sword won't do any good either ".

" this a surprisingly nasty opponent " sheele noted " koro, bulk up " upon saying that the dogs small hands turned into muscular arms with its body changing appearances as well grossing out mine.

" eww, that's not cute " " crush her! " seryu cried out commanding it as it charged at the duo while giving off rapid fire punches " mine stay behind me! " the violet haired girl said as she began to block the barrage of punches giving seryu the moment to call for backup with her whistle.

( this ones to strong to defeat and she just called for reinforcements.. ) she noted to herself and continued " that means were in big trouble... Perfect! " the pinkette said before jumping over sheele once the dog stopped its attacks.

" you still hungry little guy?! Eat this! " she then blasted the dog full force with pumpkin heavily damaging it and jumped back but saw that it was only healing away again.

" dam! It's already regenerat again this is not good! " " hahaha! You should never underestimate an imperial arms! " seryu said letting her gaurd down and didn't notice sheele running up to her.

" the thing about weapons, they can't keep moving when the wielder's dead " shelle said before lunging forward " I better use my trump card... **Extase!** " all of the sudden the blades of the scissors began to emit a bright light blinding her opponent and giving her the opportunity to attack.

But much to her surprise seryu blocked the attack getting koro's attention but it instantly returned to mine who was begging to figure out where its core was.

* * *

At the exact same time

" okay dude so let me get this straight you've never had a crush of some short ever? " dundee asked as they made their way through the woods while talking to pass the time while be causctious of what might happen.

" n-no I've n-never had th-the feeling n-nor experience " roid said giving him an awnser while blushing but before roid could continue Dundee stopped before sniffing the air

" what I-is it? " " blood, and a lot of it that way " Dundee said pointing straight ahead near the clock tower that was just only about two miles away.

* * *

Back at the fight Sheele had successfully managed to wound seryu by cutting off her arms but it turned out that she has machine guns inside of them trying to shoot the violet haired assain who easily blocked the incoming bullet and sliced them off making more blood spill.

" I'm not done yet... ( if I do this koro wil over heat and won't be able to move for a little...screw it " Koro! Use your Trump Card! Go Berserk! " all of the sudden with mines point of view its ears flapped a few times and before long it's eyes changed red. The rest of its body began to change as well such as its size increasing bulking up making the collar snap along with its fur turning red and gave off a loud roar that hurts the duos ears.

( its gotta trump card?! ) mine asked in disbelief before the dog grabbed her " Sheele! " " hold on! ".

" good boy! Now squeeeeeeeeezzze! " seryu screamed with a insane look in her eyes making the dog begin to crush her only to be stopped by shelle cuting its arm off before she got shot from the rifle in auburn haired girls mouth.

( what's happening I can't move ) she said not noticing koro was just mere inches away before biting in half from her waist much to mines horror and cried out her name.

All of the sudden just when it seemed hopeless until dundee jumped out of the trees and gave off a defining roar before punching koro right in the face making him crash into the clock tower, letting go sheele's upper body and jumped back to roid while laying her down next to her lower half.

" dam..this is serious..roid? Can you help her? " " yes! I will! " roid exclaimed with determination before he pressed his palms together and before long he put them on the two halves giving off a bright blue glow as it slowly began to reconnect the body and healing process.

Dundee looked over to mine " hey? " he spoke up getting her attention " your hurt aren't ya? If so get back and support your freind and let me take care of this mutt " after a little pause she nodded before rushing over to Sheele and watched roid heal her up.

" t-take her hand, g-give support " the pinketter obliged and grabbed her hand " hang on sheele, just hang on " " don't w-worry, y-you will see y-your freinds " roid said as he continued to work and locked eyes with the violet haired girl before she fainted.

" who the hell are you?! " the auburn girl yelled out as kuro got back up growling away and glaring at the human crocodile who chuckled and took off his jacket throwing it mine who caught it and placed around sheele for a little warmth.

" the names Slackjaw Dundee, and you better remeber me bitch cause your going to die and I think it's time to put that bad dog to sleep for good! " after that kuro lunged forward while spinning making dundee chuckle as he held out his arms together.

" **Jaw Crush!** " upon coming about three feet near dundee slapped kuro with just brute strength alone and stopped his attack and splitted its head right off of its body before he gave it another punch before it regenerated and lunged back at him while giving off rapid punches.

Dundee returned the favor and intercepted the attack with his own version before all of the sudden kuro made a sharp right turn actually biting off Dundee's left arm

" hahahaha! What now? " seryu asked with the crocodile man chuckling before long his left arm instantly regenerated much to everyone's shock excluding roid.

" what?! How did you regenerate your arm at such a fast rate? " " simple bitch, that's one of Sobeks trump cards instant regeneration " he explained before flexing out his newly regenerated left arm and put on a serious look.

" now that's done I think my warm up is done " " warm up? Does that he mean he's holding back? " mine asked in surprise with roid nodding " **Sobek! Change: Rage Mode!** " all of the sudden he began to give off energy as his body and before long he got bigger and bulked up with spikes shooting out of his spinal area reaching all the way up to the top of his head with his eyes helping bright yellow.

Now once he was done he gave off a loud roar that was even louder then koro's making small crater for under his feet that increased in size.

While the rest of the guards who arrived were standing in fear before one of them attempted to make a move on the others.

" come on! If we hold them hostage he'll have to surrender! " mine gritted her teeth " dam it! I can't use pumpkin like this " " your getting in the way " roid spoke up with no sign of emotion in his voice before he stopped the healing and quickly pressed his hands together given off a glow and pressed them both on the ground.

Upon instant all of the nearby guards were impaled by large spikes made out of the concrete on the ground including a few out of kuro's legs ( what the...how'd he do that? ) mine asked herself as roid returned his focus on helping sheele.

Seryu growled in anger " you dam demons! You'll will all die and more evil will be cleansed from this world! "

" first thanks for the little hand roid, now second birch shut up and just remember if you wanna get to them you have to go through me... " he paused before crouching down " ..I go through you... " he said giving off a feral growl.

" we'll see, kuro attack! " upon receiving the command he lunged forward and attempted to completely devour him. But bad move cause Dundee backflips jumped and landed right on koro's back before he delivered a hard punch that sent it down five feet in the ground and jumped off.

" oh I'm sorry did it hurt? Cause it look like it did " he said exclaimed before giving off a feral roar and used his sharp claws to dig right into its body smeering the area in its blood before he bursted right through its head holding an orb right in his jaws.

" tha-that's koro's core " seryu said mumbling in disbelief as she could only watch as he shattered it making the organic type imperial arms turn to ash before her eyes " play dead " dumdee exclaimed spitting the rest of it out.

Once he was done dundee turned his attention to seryu " how-how can this be? Justice is supposed to prevail! " she yelled clutching her head and got on her knees in disbelief of what was happening

" get used to it bitch, cause in truth there ain't no such thing especially where your going " dundee exclaimed before being stopped by roid who had a shadow covering his eyes " what? " dundee asked before seeing the sheer amount of blood lust coming from his eyes that we're opened wide as they could be.

" let me be the one to end it " he said quickly stopping what he was doing again and dashed over seryu and gripped her face tightly with his right arm as she sheded tears knowing she was gonna die.

" shatter..." all of the sudden she screamed in pain before she stoped screaming with a large amount of blood coming out of her ears and out of her mouth as roid calmly threw her body aside adding another one to the grave.

 **To be Continued**

 **Previews for next time**

 **Enter Night Raid**

 **Kill the good times**

 **Kill the four paths**

 **and now here's some info on my ocs this time it's good old Dundee**

* * *

 **Name: Slackjaw Dundee. age 26. Imperial Arms/Teigu full name** **King of beasts transformation: Sobek.**

 **Dundee was born and raised in a southeastern tribe that was about a hundred miles away from the capital itself. Dundee never really had much of a city life but grew up in the harsh jungles enjoying a good fight agaisnt the numerous danger beasts that roamed the dense jungles with only his bare hands and never had a future do to him being an exsibisonnest.**

 **At the age of twelve he earned the tribes prized teigu Sobek after proving he was the most skilled warrior in the village however despite him being an excellent fighter dundee is actually more layed back and has a high childish attitude and an affection for very attractive woman.**

 **Many years he had spent in the harsh jungles before the empire killed everyone in his village in search of their imperial arms and suspected them to be working along side with the revolution.**

 **After vowing for vengeance he hunted down the ones who led the attack one by one before discovering his passion for cracking skulls and before the revolution scouted him out newgate lore, and genova found him instead and invited him to join Dark Watch to help stop the war and an effort for change witch he accepted and became the groups heavy muscle asside from lore.**

 **Much like Lioness, Sobek is an imperial arms that transforms the user giving them the characteristics of a humanoid crocodile gaining incredible defensive scales that deflect bullets and is impervious to any pyhcial weapon damage. The weapon also increases the weilders strength to incredible lengths and is capable of trippling its attack power.**

 **This imperial arms also has a number of trump cards making this one of the many weapons that have this**

 **Regeneration. this heals any wound a mere second making the user a hard enemy to defeat and even from a single speck the wielder can still regenerate itself.**

 **Mode Change. As the name says the user is able to alter its body gaining more characteristics of the danger beast used to create it. This trump card consists of three forms and each one increases dundee's power but the downside is the longer he uses it and he's done the longer it takes for his body to move.**

 **2\. Mode Change: Rage Mode in this first form he grows spikes from all the way down to its spinal area to the too of his head and increases in size bulking up.**

* * *

 **So first off I like to thank the reviews from**

 **Bloodydemon666, eternal4ever and Doctor Snivy very much for the reviews and I do truly hope that you all like this chapter.**

 **But as I said in the very begging this is something that I've actually been waiting to do for about a while now cause ever since I first saw this I was so freaking angry that I wanted to kill that bitch and her dog so now that crosses of something on my fanfiction bucket list.**

 **Now that's enough for right now so until next time...**

 **G King!**

 **Out!**

 **Also Merry Christmas!**


	5. Chapter 5 Enter Night Raid

**Hey everyone this is your main man the G King brining you all another chapter of Dark Watch Rising chapter 6**

 **Now for those who have been wanting the group to meet Night Raid well your wish has just been granted and in this chapter the characters will introduce one another.**

 **Also as of right now the next few chapters will revolve around the main story line but sooner or later it will bring it right back to the main plot of the story that I intended on doing. But just so you all know where the setting is it takes just about a whole day before the Three beasts.**

 **Plus this is where the pairings will start to build up so if any of you can probably guess who's gonna be with who then knock yourself out.**

 **( I don't own the anime nor manga for Akame Ga Kill or any of its characters just only the ocs and me borrowing refrences )**

 **Chapter 6**

 **Enter Night Raid**

 **(Opening Skyreach in my version because I can and it'd be fun and I'll be doing this every three chapters )**

as the beginning starts both Akame and Tatsumi appear followed by both Lore and Genova with some sort of strange object seen in the background before it shows both Night Raid and Dark Watch with all of its members present.

 **Kokoro ni kakusheita omoi,** **shizuka ni kotoba de kinzande**

It now begins to show everyone standing side by side first was Akame and Genova with their blades Murasame and Night Crawler in the background before it shows tatsumi underneath his sword with pumpkin above it with mine.

 **fumidasu tesaguri na asu e,** **tsyuyoku maioinai hitome de**

Now it shows off both Sheele and standing side to side with their imperial arms Extase and Alchemist being seen and follows it up showing both Dundee and Leone in their beast modes followed by Lore who had roaring Thanatos's shadow looming over him.

 **donna mirai demo uktomeru,** **watashi de itakute, ima wa mou furimkunai**

before long it shows off Lubbock, Najenda and Bulat facing away from the camera before it shows Newgate and Evo standing side by side before looking to the screen before it shows off the Jaegers and all it's embers including Esdeath in the middle standing back to back with the Stranger Rubyious and follows it up with nine shadows being seen surrounding the strange mysterious object from earlier.

 **hashiru shoudou ni makasete hirogaru sekai e**

Now it shows off both akame and genova sprinting through a battlefield slicing foes in half followed by mine firing her pumpkin with tatsumi killing a few foes with Lubbock and sheele seen in the background before it shows leone and Dundee fighting a bunch of foes while roid impailed a few and finishes off with bulat wearing incursio and lore in Roaring Thanatos.

 **kawaru un mei ni kotae aru to shinjite,** **ano hi senmei ne egaita kawaryanai yume wa**

once all of that was done each members past was shown from akame walking with kurome, mine as a child, sheele near her home, bulat looking at a cage, Najenda in the battlefield with a look of doubt, Dundee gazing at a bunch of bodies in fear, then both Roid, Evo and another male being seen held in a cell before it shows Newgate holding a younger Lore and Genova like a father would for his sons.

 **fureta genkai mo kanarazu koetuiku kara**

 **yoruginai koe ni shite todokeru kitto, itsuka tadoritsuku sono toki made**

it then finishes off with everyone's homes seen behind each character before it shows both groups looking out to the sunset before the main title appears along with both orginazation flags waving in the air ending the song.

* * *

Right about now the battle with Seryu and Koro had just ended and after finishing her off roid proceeded to pick up an unconcsious Sheele bridal style as they heard hundred of soldiers heading their way

" good work roid, now let's get out of here " he said proceeding to throw mine over his shoulder.

" what the heck are you doing put me down! " the pinkette protested but wasn't heard because by now they already bolted out of their with the girls screaming being heard.

Now at the palace

" what is the meaning of this of this report?! " General Budo said shouting at two soldier that just given him the report revolving about seryu's death but refused to believe what he just heard.

" we've never heard of nor seen any imperail arms like this before " one soldier trailed off " not to mention one of them defeated an organic type imperials arms with very little effort... " another soldier added.

" this is very troubling news indeed.. " the general said cupping his chin in thought " can you describe their powers? what did they look like? "

" we weren't able to get a good look at there faces one of them was wearing a mask while the other that took down the organic type it appeared to be some sort of humanoid crocodile with very powerful regeneration abilities and it appeared that it could take different forms " the first soldier noted.

" but the second one was really weird, the masked one using it was healing away sheele of night raid and just as the troops were gonna capture them he...he just planted his palms in the ground creating massive spikes that killed most of the troops and he's the one that finished seryu off "mother second soldier added.

" I see..we appear to be dealing with imperial arms that no one has ever seen nor heard of so it proves we have not but two...but possibly more enemy's to deal with. You two report back to your quarters immediately "

" yes sir! " the two soldiers said before saluting and ran off.

" it would appear that this foe is more to be reckoned with, wouldn't you agree general? " a voice said getting his attention " Maul, I take it that you have heard all the details needed? " " yes I have, master Budo " the one called maul said before stepping out of the shadows.

Maul was a tall man standing at 7.5 and wore what appeared to be a black hooded cloak and then removed it revealing his face to be decorated with red and black tribal tattoos and had cold orange colored eyes.

At the same time another figure came out only he was only about ten inches taller then maul and wore what appeared to be in a full heavy looking samurai armor along with a highly decorated demonic face and his colors were very muted being primarily dusty brown.

" this isn't good, now it would appear night raid has more ally's, and they are all imperial arm users. How will we counter this? " " we must remain vigilant maul...I will inform the emperor myself because I believe it is time we should take a course of action " the general said before leaving but paused

" for now remain on standby, you have been well trained my apprentice...but do not underestimate them " " I understand, my master ".

* * *

Right about now Dundee and roid made a lot of good distance but for right now they all had to stop cause the down side of the crocodile mans imperial arms was taking effect.

" why are we stopping? " mine asked as he set her down while roid used the opportunity to start bandaging the pinkette up who watched as sheele laying unconscious with roids cloak and dundee's jacket giving her a little warmth.

" sorry for the in convince but using that my imperial arms that far makes my body useless for a short amount of time, but I'll back on my feet in a little bit mean while roid my man, how's she? " Dundee asked gesturing to sheele.

Roid gave a thumb and a nod " okay..bu...but she's sub stained a-a broken arm and sp-sprained wrist " he said as he began treatment in mine but all of the sudden Genova appeared out of nowhere making a loud whoosh sound with black smoke being left behind.

" ah, Genova good give the old man these coordinates " Dundee said moving his eyes to a piece of paper on a rock before he disappeared just like he appeared much to mine's surprise.

" who's he? " " don't worry he's with us " Dundee said before he got back up and stretched his arms " well now let's get moving " the crocodile shifter said getting up and grabbed mine.

* * *

Then...

" hey pinky! How long tell we get there?! " dundee asked as he Mine and Roid made their way through the forest to Nigt Raids hideout with a wounded Sheele in tow being carried by dark watch's medic.

" don't call me that! " mine said snapping at dundee but remembered that Sheele was hurt regaining her composure " it's just up here! " she said and before long they were surrounded by akame, bulat, lubbock, and leone followed by najenda.

" I take it that we're gonna be having talk? " the former general asked casually.

* * *

Now they were all in night raids hideout and instantly dundee was explaining everything that had happened. However they all decided for a full explanation once road was done treating sheele and mine.

" he's taking his time " tatsumii noted getting dundee's attention " that's cause he's very serious about his position so don't worry he's the best medic that I've ever seen ".

Once he was done and still waiting dundee began to sniff the air before turning to the same blonde from before much to his surprise and walked over to her and took three wiff's of her scent much to her intrist.

" so what's that about? " she inquired " I saw you earlier when we entered the capital and i thought I was crazy but you got something that's just like mine " he said with a huge grin before transforming into a human crocodile that spooked lubbock.

" holy shit! " he said recoiling from surprise and fell off the chair along with tatsumi while bulat, najenda, and Akame were unfazed but were surprised by the sudden change.

" you have **Lionell** while for me I have **Sobek** " Leone was surprised at first but returned a grin of her own before entering her own version of beast mode by gaining attributes of a lion before they both returned back to their normal selves.

" question? " dundee asked " do you love to just beat the crap out of your enemys? " " heck yeah! It feels so incredible! Especially when you here their bones crack! " she exclaimed with a childish attitude.

" I know right? I just love it when I crack their skulls but I'll tell you it's a great stress reliever " " I feel you there " the blonde said before giving him a high five.

Nearly all of night raid was kind of creeped it by what was actually happening but it was a male that has similar imperial arms like her and shared a love for fighting their foes and it wasn't even a few minutes and they were already becoming besties.

" I love your style big guy you got the looks and I especially love the skull tattoo on your head ". " same could be said about you. But I'm sorry to say this and to be blunt but you are a one freaking hot beautiful woman "

" heh, a really blunt guy. Big sis likes that~ But just call me leone " Leone said in a very cheerful tone that dundee returned " nice to meet ya the names Dundee, slack jaw. Also I love that smell what is that the scent of death? "

before roid came out with mine who had a cast on her right arm while her left hand was bandaged up.

" oh, " dundee said now taking on a serious face " so roid? How's she doing? Will she okay? " " ye-yes sh-she will be o-okay " he said shuttering while wiping away a loose tear that raised smiles to everyone else in night raid that sheele was gonna be okay especially since she was that close to death.

" thank you so much " mine said to roid who smiled looking down and kept pressing his fingers together while being happy to save another life.

Now that both of them were here najenda spoke up " I thank you very greatly for saving not just one but to of my subordinates lives "

" happy to help " " y-yes! " both dundee and roid replied as she contiued on " but who are you? And how'd you get your hands on those imperial arms? ".

" the names Slackjaw Dundee , but Dundee for short and this guy here is Roid. Now just to make things quick we've been looking for you Night Raid " " we? " Tatsumi said confused as he contiued " Dark Watch has information that could help stop the war itself ".

Everyone either gasped or their eyes widened upon hearing that " explain " najenda said " th-that's as f-far as we g-go " roid explained chimming in increasing najenda' intrist.

" well how do you want it to go? " " simple you talk to the old man " dundee awnsered " and where is your leader? " " he's already on his way here " all of the sudden genova appeared out of nowhere making a whoosh sound and leaving a small cloud of smoke that caught the assains by surpise.

" I wouldn't worry about him...he's with us.. " dundee explained before asking his fellow teammate a question " Genova? Are they here? " he nodded his head and kept his silent tone before exchanging a quick lock of eyes with akame before he began to eat while sheathing night crawler in its sheath.

Then upon seeing najenda genova waved to her much to her surprise " genova? your alive? " once again he nodded and he motioned all of the group to go outside. outside of night raid's hideout the rest of the Dark Watch finally came with a loud mighty voice calling out.

" hey! you silver haired brat! what the hell are you waiting for?! come and greet an old friend! " the voice was coming from none other then newgate who just got into the former generals view.

" we have a lot to talk about ".

(Line break)

" hello newgate. I'm surprised that your still alive " najenda said starcasticaly sitting across her seat in the meeting room while the old man was sitting with his legs crossed " heh, your a hundred years to young to have my experience ".

" holy crap that guy is huge! " tatsumi said in surprise whispering to Lub " no kidding and he said a hundred years to young? How old is this guy? " " I heard that " newgate spoke up " and I'm only 150 " he said like it was no big deal while many members of night raid said other wise.

" **NO Way!** " " why are you all shocked by this? " lore asked with a sweat drop looking over to genova who shrugged his shoulders.

" now back to our conversation " najenda said while lighting a cigar and offered the old general one who declined " no thanks haven't smoked in over 130 years and its help kept me alive " " I see your humor hasn't rusted one bit. but as I recalled you along with your right and left hands disappeared two years ago without a trace but now here you are why is that? ".

" after the previous emperor died and that fat pig took over we knew what would happen and we left simple as that. but during the last two years we've been running an investigation " this peaked najenda's intrist " what did you find? ".

" we learned that honest killed the emperors oldest son and even if he is still alive we do not know. however as we traversed through the lands we formed The Dark Watch " " doesn't surprise me ".

Newgate chuckled " heh, just like a taught you. now I'll be happy to bring about introductions " he said motioning to his subordnates " you already met my heavy hitter with medic Dundee and Roid. " they both nodded " next is our scout and roids older sister Evo " " how do you do? " the female hooded assassin asked.

" last but not least you already know both Lore and Genova who are my best soldiers ".

" how you've been lore? " najeda inquired " I've been better, you on the other hand don't look like you had it good " lore said meaning about her metal arm and missing eye.

" so anyways, as we been investigating we've managed to get our hands at least five different imperial arms and after two long years we've found the truth and what we were looking for. "

" what did you find? " the old man began to get serious " we discovered that this whole is just a game. someone is pulling the strings and honest he's just a puppet in all of this. "

" your sure about this? " najenda asked now getting serious " mmm, afraid so. we have also discovered that honest killed the last emperor and that he is feeding someone information about something ".

" information? " newgate snapped his finger for lore to come over by him and handed him a bag that contained the unusual round object that they had found in the ruins a few days prior and handed it to najenda.

" what is this? " " we don't know.. " newgate awsnered " ..but there going through all this trouble just to get it and I feel uneasy cause I feel such hatred from that thing. As of right now the Dark Watch will offer our services but in return you will provide us with as much information the revolution has to offer so we may continue our investigation ".

" that's an awfully high demand, but what are you getting out of this? " najenda asked

" if we're right we will be able to find the one who truly started this war " lore said speaking up making the old man chuckle " what my boy said is true and for me I just like to retire that's all " newgate says before offering a handshake with najenda.

" Think about it together we will be bake to achieve more and we have a lot of information to offer to the revolution as well " she paused for a moment " if what your saying is true then welcome to the revolution Newgate and Dark Watch " after that she sealed the deal.

* * *

Later that night in the infermary sheele has just regained conscious " do-don't get up " a shuttered voice said calmly to the violet haired assain who looked over to see roid with his back turned cleaning up some of his tools while also reading somesort of book.

" yo-you need t-to rest. The w-wound i-is healed al-all the w-way but just don't move ".

He then turned around to face her and smiled " I-I'm glad tha-that you m-made it " sheele was just about to greet him as well before she remembered something " where's mine?! " she asked in a panicking tone worried for her friends before she dropped her glasses that roid instantly picked up and gave it to her while getting a clear view of her face that made him blush red as an apple but regained his composure.

" s-she's s-safe and h-here " he said giving the thin glasses back to her who smiled but at the same time hiding her shock do to the many scars on his face including the large one across his neck.

" thank you...for saving my life and mines " he nodded in aproval " I'm Sheele what's your name? " " R-Roid " " well roid again I thank you. But how did you heal my wound so quickly? ".

The heavily scarred man raised his hands showing his black gloves covered in white markings " **Al-Alchemist** great partner t-to have. Power o-of reconstructing a-and deconstruing ma-matter "

" in other words it has great healing capabilities and it's great for combat " a voice said and that revealed to be Evo " sister " roid nodded to his older sibling who nodded back " oh, so your the one who roid stayed up all night to help with "

That surprise the violet haired assassin before looking at roid and smiled making him blush more intensely and began fidgeting with his fingers nervously making evo smile as well.

( aww, I might be dreaming but my little brother now has crush ).

Somwhere else in an unknown location.

" sir I wish for more power " Koi said bowing to a mysterious man who was concealed in the shadows sitting on a throne of some sort.

" koi...are doubting what I've given you? Are the Twin Fangs not enough? " " no sir I'm not complaining I wish for more power i need something that'll grant me the strength I desire so that I may avenge my comrades deaths ".

" so it's for revenge?...very well " the man said before raising his hand into the air making a pillar come out and on top of it was a silver katana

" if what you are saying is true then the Harbinger Irys is yours " " I'm honored " once koi said that he approached the sword and gripped on it tightly and before long a large yellow eye snapped opened followed by an ominous whale like sound.

Before long something emerged in an aura like form. The creature was massive with its head resembling like a pointed seashell with two glowing red eyes seen. The back resembles that of a turtle shell covered in saw-edged plates. From its sides spring out four tentacles that were hundreds of meters long each tipped with a bony spearhead. But what also made it stand out the most was it's chest region covered bio-luminescent patches that gave off a repeating glow.

Before long after a brief stare off the large creature absorbed koi right in its chest before the whole room was consumed in a bright blinding light.

 **To be continued**

 **Previews for next time**

 **Kill the Goodtimes**

 **Kill The Four Paths**

 **Kill The Cold Love**

 **Now here's another Oc background this time for R** **oid**

* * *

 **Name: Roid. Age mid twenties Imperial Arms/ Teigu full name Arms of Construction Alchemist.**

 **As a young boy he was taken into slavery along with his twin brother Libra and their older Sister Evo suffering so much pain through that age left him traumatized for life eternally along with being slashed across the throat witch explains his shuddered voice.**

 **As the years went on Libra went missing and had his older sister for support before they managed to escape and we're taken in by a doctor who was the previous user of Alchemist before roid and taught him all he knew for medical purposes.**

 **Only about many years later the two of them were approached by Newgate and the beginning members of Dark Watch for their aid to help heal the world from the corruption that plagued the empire with them accepting.**

 **However even to this day they both still wonder if Libra is still alive and as far as there both concerned they'll find out one way or another as they seek answers on their adventures.**

 **Roid wields an imperial arms that are the shape of black gloves covered in white markings and as it's name implys this simple weapon is capable of reconstructing and deconstructing both artificial and non artificial matter.**

 **So far it's trump card has yet to be revealed**

 **but its construction focuses on creating objects while deconstruction focuses on offense such as de materializing and internal damage to the human anatomy but prefers to go to the head crushing the brain..**

* * *

 **Now how'd you all like this chapter? I know it might seem sort to some of you but hey it's better then nothing.**

 **Also if you figured it out roid has the powers used in the anime Full Metal Alchemist Brotherhood most of it coming from Scar.**

 **But how'd you all it? I added the first opening and yes I will be using the second opening Liar Mask so just as a heads up so for right now I hope that you will all continue reading this story and please leave a review I'd really love to hear some comments.**

 **Thats enough for right now so until next time...**

 **G King!**

 **Out!**

 **I know it's late to say this but happy new year!**


	6. Chapter 6 Kill the Good Times

**Okay everyone here's the next chapter for Dark Watch Rising and know this chapter it's gonna have a lot of good times before people begin to die so just a forewarning to all of you who love these characters so far.**

 **Now also a lot of the Dark Watch's pasts will be explained however just not all of them yet so I hope that you will all like this chapter. The setting is simple it'll take about two days before the events of killing the three beasts only we'll be mostly focused on dark watch's missions with their alliance made with Night Raid.**

 **( I don't own Akame Ga Kill nor it's characters just only my ocs and imperial arms/Teigu )**

 **two more chapters tell next opening**

 **Chapter 6**

 **Kill the Good Times**

Currently right now it was the early morning and at least three members of night raid such as Tatsumi, Akame and Mine had awoken.

The brown haired teen was doing the dishes and while doing so mine was trying to eat but couldn't get the spoon to reach her mouth cause she was still injured from the night with Seryu causing her to drop the contents on the plate.

She was gonna try again but Akame came up and used a spoon for her side to lift up to her mouth surprising the pinkette.

" Here " " I don't need you to spoon feed me " she said retorting to akame who kept her usual attitude before speaking in a tone like a mother would for her kid " but it'll get cold ".

Mine then gave up " okay I guess you win " after that was said the raven haired teen began to feed her while lore just entered and wore what appeared to be in some sort of pj's and had a total bed head before giving off a really loud yawn.

" *yaaaaaaaaawwwwwwnn!* morning " " I'll say, " tatsumi said before lore trudged over to him " need a hand? " " sure " the teen said giving him some plates to dry and decided to start a conversation.

" uh, I didn't really introduce myself, I'm Tatsumi " he extended out his hand that lore accepted " Lore "

" I've heard about you " akame spoke up getting his attention while frying the dishes " you used to be called Doomsday cause the way you fight and your power " " I don't care what people call me and you got no room to talk you have your own past and I have mine as we'll with blood on our hands, so in the end were all just monsters ".

" That's pretty deep " tatsumi chimmed in " it's just my opinion and I'm entitled to it if I please " lore said before genova entered.

He sat down before bringing out a large bag full of what appeared to their version of beef jerky " who's this guy? " mine asked " that's Genova, he rarely speaks so don't expect a full conversation every time "

lore explained as he caught a piece of genova's jerky and noticed akame was eyeing it before offering her a piece that happily accepted.

" hey tatsumi, could you go fetch dundee? " lore asked " why me? " " he always does this in the mornings so could you please go get him? " " alright, but where's he at? " third room by left hall way ".

As the brown haired teen left lore continued to work away while genova appeared to be snickering a little.

* * *

" hey dundee? Coming in " the teen said before he opened the door to his room.

But upon opening the door the brown haired teen saw the freakin crocodile man doing what appeared to be yoga posses...in the nude and he saw just about...everything.

" Aaaaahhhh! " a scream was heard from all over the hideout and that made dundee stop what he was doing " what's with you? " " put some clothes on! " " geez that's a little rude " the bald tattooed man said not caring if he was buck ass naked.

" Come on put on some clothes! " " no! I always do this in the mornings! And also don't be surprised to see me walking around like this cause I'm an exhibitiionest " the bald man declared proudly for some reason.

" well could at least put some clothes on?! " " no! I'm not done yet " all of the sudden Lubbock walked up confused " hey what's all the co- " the green haired man stopped cause he saw why the teen screamed and ran over to the nearest window to throw up out of.

" what's got you two in a...twist? " leone asked and paused among seeing dundee " good morning " " you too " the blonde said cheerfuly before closing the door and appeared to be unfazed by what had happened and as she was walking tatsumi's stomach gave up and went along side lub opening near a window and emitted out his stomachs contents.

* * *

Now at the infirmary

Roid was still examining sheele

" okay breath in a-and out " the violet haired assassin did as she was told as he listiened to her hear beat a few times.

" that's e-enough " he said before writing down on a clip board calmy and decided to ask her some questions " ha-have you felt any different? " " no " " hmmm, ti-time to change the wra-wrappings " he said before getting some new ones but first washed his hand's and dried them off.

" I-I apologize b-but lift you-your dress please " he said while trying to hide a blush and watched as she followed his instructions and raised her shirt up for him to get to work and replaced them.

" how long until I recover? " " h-hard to tell. th-the injury y-you substained is healed-but the internal is still recovering, an-and the blood flow m-must work properly ".

Sheele had now just put her shirt back on as roid throwed the old ones away and as he was doing so evo came in and brought in some breakfast " i'll be ri-right back " roid said before going to the bathroom leaving both evo and sheele alone.

" thank you, evo was it? " " hmm, no problem my little brother is treating you right I suppose? " " yes, he's very nice...but... " " your curious about the scars aren't ya? " evo spoke up surprising the violet haired girl who was about to say something but was cutted off by evo.

" don't worry your fine... " she said reassuring her as she ate "*gulp*..but my brother really seems fond of you so ill tell you but I'm doing this so you can understand and don't bring it up a lot deal? " she nodded.

" you when were very little me and my two other little brothers Roid and Libra were all sold to slavery by the orphanage we were sent to after our parents died and every night they would torture him for their amusement and this went on for nearly eight years "

" eight years? " she hardly being able speak as this sinked in " how-how is he still alive? " " I don't know. but one day an uprising stirred and we took our chances and fled willing to risk our lives. as for how he got the one across his neck, the bastard cut his vocal cord and he was nearly dead and we got away not before I could pry a sword into his heart... ".

Evo paused as the memory's sinked in and letted it sink in with sheele " after that...two days later we got saved by a doctor and he was the previous user of Alchemist, he was so shocked that roid was still alive and saved him but couldn't fully heal the wound leaving that scar on his neck. the next day he managed to speak but not cleary so that's why he's like that and after spending a little time with him roid begged him to teach him to be a doctor and learned everything he knew from him... " evo paused taking a drink of milk.

"...but..sadly a few years later he died leaving alchemist in roid's hands along with his medical knowledge and two years ago we came across Newgate and then decided to join him to make a difference and here we are ".

" that's a lot to take in..." sheele admitted "...but he's pushing on that takes so much " " yeah..it does, my brother truly has a kind heart " evo said smiling before being asked with one question.

" what about your other brother? Libra...what happened to him? " evo gave a heavy sigh and wiped a stray tear " sadly we don't know, even now we still try to find him or at least try to find out where he is, but it's how is ".

" I'm sorry, " " don't be...we all lost someone close to us in our lives " evo said before finishing her plate and headed out leaving the violet haired assassin with a lot to think about but decided to put those questions aside for now.

* * *

Right now

" so evo? You have any new jobs? " " yeah, and before I begin yes these are there actual names. First one I've noticed slave trading has been going secretly in the forest area down in the south from Drew P Balls. " hearing that dundee and lore and we're having a hard time holding back there laughter.

" I think we ought to do that job " " yeah, jus-continue " lore answered her as she kept controlling his laughter as she continued " here's another, a large group of danger beasts are being rounded up by imperial soldiers by the west canyons from Curly S Pubes ".

" that's one of them pube boys " dundee noted as he and lore were trying to keep their composure but we're starting to lose it.

" we defiantly got some good leads evo, Drew P Balls and Curly S Pubes we need to follow up on those " newgate said firmly before he and nearly half of Dark Watch broke down laughing there asses off excluding genova and roid with tatsumi doing a terrible job of trying not to laugh but failed miserably and kind of dashed to the garbage to throw up cause of what happened earlier with dundee. Heck even Leone and Lubbock were laughing while mine was trying her best not to.

Okay so after a brief break the team got serious as they discussed on what would be happening with najenda giving them all the details.

" alright, now since dark watch is willing to work with us you will all be assigned partners on to who will go to these missions. For the slave trading will be composed of Akame and Genova your objective will be to ambush Jarvo Oars.

For the danger beasts we will be assigning Dundee, Leone, Lubbock and Mine and your mission will be to find out what there objective is. However those will be our missions for tonight so be prepared. I wish you all he best of luck."

" high five! " the cheerful blonde said to the bald tattooed man who happily returned it making both lub and mine sweat drop at their actions while both akame and genova shared a quick glance at one another.

* * *

At a very large pond fish were flying out of the fiver and into about eight baskets and once they were all full the fish stopped pouring out of the river and before long both Akame and genova had gotten out of the water.

" I'm impressed on how many fish you can get " akame commented as she dried herself off the same with genova.

" I would say the same for you as well " the white haired assassin said as he finished drying off and grabbed his four baskets with akame grabbing her share as well.

" By the way I know where to find the Rare Hard Shelled Gecko's " genova spoke up getting akame a little excited.

" I hear the meat inside the shell is incredible " " It is but let's save it for another time " genova said as they walked back to base as he said this.

" For now we have a job to do."

Somewhere else

Both Akame and Genova were jumping from rooftop to rooftop silent as a ghost he traits of a perfect assassin.

Once they were in position all they could do was wait.

As they were both paitentily waiting genova brought out a rice ball and another one out and instantly noticed he raven haired teen was drooling at the food he had.

" Would you care for one? " the white haired assassin asked offering her his other rice ball with a nod in an instant.

" This is very good " akame said.

" I make it myself in my free time. What's the point of living if you can't at least enjoy the rich tastes in quality food? " the white hair and red eyed assissan asked himself as he continued eating.

" Your sword. Nightcrawler is in league with Murasame isn't it? " akame asked as genova kept his eyes out for their targets.

" It is. I've fought with Nightcrawler for a very long time and it will most likely be here after I'm long gone. But at times it's difficult to control. The danger beasts power to teleport always try's to find a way to get my soul and in the end I would only lose my own humanity. "

Akame nodded at what he said before she spoke " I understand your pain. Murasame is nearly impossible to clean if I cut myself I'll die. "

" That is a problem " genova said as he finished his riceball.

" You know. I didn't used to be like to this. " This caught her intrist " what happened? " she asked finishing her riceball as well.

" For most of my life I've been an orphan and by the age of five I was subjected to years of experimentation in another way to create the perfect assassin. I've been an assaissin all of my life. But one day Newgate had found me and we fought to the death. "

Genova paused letting this sink in. " But by the time were done he had already defeated me and then made me into his left hand man. After that only six months later he adopted lore as his own son to uphold his legacy and no matter what...I will stand by their side. "

Akame was surprised by his story because in a way he was just like her a child left to fend for themselves in a cruel world and had to do what they had to do in order to survive and live on their lives.

" There here " genova said standing up and saw the platoon.

" Let's go. " akame said as she jumped down and sliced the on out front in half and just like that the four other gaurds had there throats sliced before akame finished off the rest of them with a single strike of her infamous one hit kill sword.

" What's the hold up?! " the person inside now showing to be jarvo oars.

But once he stuck his head out akame stabbed murasame in the front of his chest with genova appearing out of black smoke and stabbed right through his back giving th guy a double peirce.

Once that was done both assisans wiped off their swords making the blood come off and jumped up to the rooftops.

" I've heard only stories of your sword but I never figured it was true. " akame said genova sheathed his sword.

" I simply let my instincts take hold of me and I let them guide me with a steady mind. Your good akame but in the future you must become faster not just for your sake but for our friends. So from now on let's train together. "

She smiled and then nodded and said one more thing " Your actually a good person once they get to know you better. "

" I appreciate the compliment akame but we must get moving the mission is over " once genova said that they both dashed forward and vanished into the shadows as if they weren't there at all.

* * *

Right now Dundee had now just finished beating the cramp out of a large danger beast that tried to eat him.

" now that was a great stress reliever " " ah man! I wanted that one! " leone whined making the crocodile man chuckle as he hopped off its corpse " sorry bout that I'll let you take on the next one " " deal " she replied as he changed back to his human form.

" so Dundee where is your imperial arms? " leone aksed earning a chuckle from the bald tattooed man who took off his jacket and turned around to show a massive tattoo resembling that of a crocodile " right here ".

" wait so its a tattoo? that's so cool! " the blonde exclaimed all excitedly as Dundee explained " yeah the blood of the danger beast used for it is inked onto my skin which is pretty awesome considering my hobbie." Dundee said as he showed off the tattoos on his shoulders with the right having a axe impaled in it while the left one having a large snake wrapped around a heart with another one spelling glory behind his neck.

" wow your really into this aren't ya? " the blonde asked checking out the works of art on his body.

" Oh yeah I got a few on legs as well " dundee sad before he raised his pant legs showing a a sword plunged in three skulls while the left got a set of black pearls connected to his knee with a crow perched on top.  
" huh, these are actually pretty good "

" thanks I did them myself " " so wait you can do tattoo's? " " mmm, heck maybe sometime later I can make one for ya " " sweet! " the blonde said excitedly already thinking what he could make him do before she noticed a set of grave stones on his right side that had small words on them " what about these? ".

" those all belong to the members of my family back where I grew my mother and father with my four brothers and five sisters " " that's quite a lot. But what happened to them? ".

" The empire destroyed my village " dundee answered with no emotion in his voice as he continued.

" The minister sent a whole platoon to kill all of my people so the soldiers could test out their imperial arms for their own sick purposes. At the time I was out hunting and once I came back my whole home was destroyed and I saw the men that killed my people " dundee paused letting it sink in for leone.

" You see after three years I hunted down the men that lead the onslaught of my home and killed every last one of them before I was found by Newgate along with Lore and Genova. But in the end I'm just another soul who managed to avoid death " he said before trying to stretch his arm but grinced.

" dam thing is sore " " I can take care of that " Leone said getting his intrist as she changed out of her beast form and made him sit on a stump.

" I'll need you to remove your jacket " he shruged his shoulders and took if off revealing the amount of how much he works out.

" wow...your pretty fit " Leone commented a little impressed " yeah, but I'm not a junky that's what seperates me from the rest " he said as he felt her hands on his shoulders.

" what are you? Whoa... " he exclaimed with his voice sounding relaxed as she began to massage his shoulders.

" Just sit back and let me work my magic ". " You gave out backrubs didn't you? " dundee inquired as she continued.

" Yep, back where I grew up in the slums of the capital " " well, if I were to hire you I'd make a shit ton of money cause this is excellent. Also just to let you know I got my own set of hands that aren't used for just punching ".

" you don't say? But what were you doing after you know? Cause you seem to have a lot of knots ".

The bald tattooed man chucked at that " I did a little boxing for three years and then one day lore challenged me and I'll tell you right now he has one hell of a punch ".

" I bet...so who won? " " we went at it for at least nine rounds none stop before we called it a tie and people were pissed cause they lost there bets " dundee said with a grin on his face.

" Hehe, sucks for them " " yeah, well I admit it's nice to share with someone else new...by the way you almost done? "

" yep just finished " she said as he got up and streched out his arms.

" Wow that did the trick " dundee commented as he put his jacket back on " anytime, but once you get the chance id really like a massage from you " " sure " he said as they made their way to the rondavue point to meet up with mine and lubbock.

" By the way can you do a tattoo for me later on? " leone asked " Oh yeah, I'd be delighted to " the crocodile man responded.

* * *

Later on that night a bunch of imperial gaurds have surrounded a single individual and that individual turned out to be none other then Rubious.

" hehe, what now tough guy? Your ass is grassed " the gaurd from back at the bar the said to the mysterious wanderer wanderer who sighed in annoyance.

" Honeslty, I'm disgusted. If there's one thing that will bring me great pleasure is that I get rid all of the scum such as yourselves from the empire. For all you are doing is just using your positions to abuse your power. That is something I will eradicate. "

" Get him! " the leader cried out giving his men the order and making them all charge towards rubious. But in an instant they were all consumed in a swirling torrent of flames and all that could be heard were there screams and lighting up the sky.

Once the flames died down rubious emerged without a single scratch for there were ashes all over the place and very distant burnt marks from where he was standing.

" Onw way or another Honest your time will come " he said before contiuing to walk on and disapear into the shadows waiting for the time to get into the empire and rebuild it to its primal glory and order.

 **To be continued**

 **next chapter previews**

 **Kill The Four Paths**

 **Kill The Cold Love**

 **Kill The Turned Tides**

 **Well that's it. All this chapter was is to show further bonding with my ocs and Dark Watch kind of like how Tatsumi bonded more with akame just so that can be straightened out even though it don't seem perfect.**

 **Also that one part with Dundee it's a reference from the third episode since I figured it could give everyone a bit of a laugh.**

 **As for Rubious his time will come when he will come join in the picture sooner or later in a rather interesting "relationship".**

 **Now to my reviewers**

 **BloodyDemon666**

 **Glad that your liking it and enjoying its humor.**

 **Totally-Orignal**

 **Personally I never understood the stuff but sometimes it's like that and sometimes it's not but it don't bother me nor some readers but those that do its their choice. But I'm glad that your liking it.**

 **Doctor Snivy**

 **Thanks for the double reviews. 1 yep she totally does she has the right idea but has become to consumed in it the whole fight is what I pictured myself doing anyways. 2. Okay I'm pretty sure you got either Maul or Rubious name wrong cause you'll have to point that out.**

 **So that's all for now I have the next chapter in works already.**

 **Until next time...**

 **G King!**

 **Out!**


	7. Chapter 7 Kill the Eye of Evil

**Okay everyone now that the inteoductions and character bonding have been made so far its time for the story to progress and in this one a major battle shall be fought righty around near during the mission to eliminate the Three Beasts.**

 **So also the true enemy will be making their move with a few added and now let's see where this chapter will take us.**

 **Also I changed the name of the chapter title since I figured it would be better fitting for this chapter.**

 **( I don't own Akame Ga Kill nor any characters just only my oc's of Dark Watch and enimes with imperial arms included)**

 **Chapter 7**

 **Kill The Eye of Evil**

 **Unknown location**

"I can feel it..." a voice said followed by footsteps being heard. " it's my turn to move, ".

The voice came from a figure that emerged from the shadows.

This figure was fairly tall and was of average if not, slightly thin build. His right was transparent/gray and his left eye resembled the lens of telescope. He was heavly scared with burnt marks showing on the side of his face and to his exposed chest area while his skin was a sickly pale color. His wardrobe consisted of a white tatered robe with a hood burnt at its ends with the sleeve endings and grey shorts.

As he walked through the allyways he noticed the wanted posters and approached them with great intrist.

" Night Raid. They have very skilled assassin's, perfect research material " as he was gazing at the posters a bunch of gaurds noticed this stranger.

" Hey you! " " What are you doing here?! " " don't move! ".

The stranger turned around and just in an instant he was gone then he phazed through all of them and stopped at the end.

Once that was done all of them fell to the ground slowly one by one with the blood coming their cuts painting the pavement red seemed to be amusing the stranger.

" I find it almost amusing that these fools think there invincible. In end their all mine to with as I please " I he was done the stranger phases through underneath him and just like a ghost he disapeared.

Back at Night Raid's Hideout

Roid had now just began to unbandage the wrappings around Sheele's waist.

Of course as he was doing this he made sure to avoid trying to gaze into her chest since they were right only a few inches away but he bucked it up cause he had a job and he took it seriously.

" O-okay sheele. You- you are go-good as new. " the medic said with a small smile on his face as sheele put her dress back on.

" Thank you so much roid " the violet haired assassin said making him blush a little bit before he just remembered something.

" I almost forgot. You-you'll need to take these twice a day " roid said giving her a small bottle full of pills. " If you still fe-feel pain let m-me know. "

" I will. But roid can I ask you something? " this seemed to surprise him greatly but regained his composure.

" Yes? "

" What did happen to Libra? " he was a bit hesitant on the question but sighed.

" So sister to-told you? " she nodded before sitting down.

" It-it's been ne-nearly five whole y-years since we've seen him "

( Flashback )

Currently a younger evo was just watching helplessly as they took one of her little brothers away from her and younger roid who was crying so hard.

" Libra! " the guards paused as the one know identified as libra turned around. He seemed to be around only possibly two years younger then evo and was older then roid by one. He had short purple hair with a long white outline going down a skinny pony tail that matched his purple blueish eyes.

" What the hell are you doing?! " evo cried out demanding an answer from her little sibling.

" I'm being transferred to a new owner and this is for the best. In order to keep you with roid I asked to take your place instead " the young boy answered with no emotion in his voice.

" I don't give a dam what happens to me! It's my job to look after the both of you! "

" Calm down sister evo. I will fight my way up through the ranks of the pits and there I will earn my freedom. Despite where I might end up I will come back for both of you. "

" Libra.. " roid whispered.

" Libra I'm so sorry..for not being able to protect you..when you needed me the most. I hope you can forgive me for being such a lousy sister... " evo said sadly and starting to mist up.

" Don't say that sister. This is not the end. The world is a vast place so roid you look after big sis for me won't ya? "

( Flashback end )

" A-after that we never seen him again " roid said explaining sadly " Bu-but I know we will see him again somehow. But ho-how did you end up here? As an assassin? "

Line break.

All of the members of Night Raid and Darkwatch gathered in the meeting room with both of their leaders present for the meeting.

Najenda spoke up first. " Now that everyone is here I'm afraid we have some bad news. seedeater has taken the northern tribe and has now returned to the imperial capital. "

Everyone was a bit shocked to hear this but they all knew that she had to return eventually and it was then newgate scoffed.

Najenda turned to leone while grabbing a cigarette. " Leone I'd like you to ake your we t the capital and figure out what general esdeath is up to. "

" You got it! " she said while saluting and continued on. " I've been wondering what that chick is like. "

The former general paused while newgate scoffed at the blondes words. " She's a disturbed psycho path obsessed with killing. Don't be careless "

" lright don't worry " leone replied to najenda as she continued.

" Also ever since her arrival at the capital. There's been an increase in assassination of imperial officials. As of today four officers and sixty one body guards have been murdered. What concerns me are these flyers that they've been scattering around claiming night raid is responsible for the homicides. "

" So there trying to stick the whole thing on us huh? " bulat asked tatsumi speaking up.

" But don't this sort of stuff always get straightened out? I mean those posters don't really look all that legit. "

" That's how most people felt about it at first. " najenda answered and continued. " But now public opinion is starting to change. "

" But why? " tatsumi inquired again with najenda answering on further.

" All of the victims had first rate gaurds when the crime were committed they could have not been over powered by ordinary thugs. "

Mine spoke up. " So basically these guys are going after the big fish on purpose. Only a few people can pull that off. "

" That would only be us or someone equally skilled " " Not mention there all random targets. Killing that many in a short amount of time means that they have a great source of information " both Akame and Genova said adding in there points.

" It's safe to assume two things " najenda began. " They probably have imperial arms and that there working under general esdeath."

" what's she trying to acomplsh? " tatsumi asked with bulat speaking up.

" She wants to lure us out into the open so that she could strike " " In other words there trying to fish us out with bait " dundee added since he did that kind of stuff back then so the experience was there.

Najenda then spoke up " Now that we know it's a trap, I want to throw one more thing out there. The people that there assassinating are all confident individuals who disagree with the ministers policies and the need for revolution. After we create the new nation ally's like them will be crucial to its success. "

" What the brat says is the truth. If we are to regain what we've lost we will need them. " newgate added

before addressing his subordinates.

" Now as you all know many imperial arms have fallen into the hands of renegades who use them for their own game. Which is why we must remain vigilant of the unknown enemy that has honest helping them pull the strings. As of lately a our dark watch scout has located the Infamous Ruvick The Mad. "

" Ruvick The Mad? " sheele asked.

Newgate then began to explain.

" For those of you that know Ruvick used to the head of the empires reasearch committee before a man but the name of Doctor Stylish took over. He was the one that gathered the information on various imperial arms and there abilities, he had a great intelligent mind but however his "passion" for the human anatomy got the better of him. We concluded with the idea that he is working with the enemy that started the war. "

" I've heard about him... " lore spoke up. " From my days as an officer I've heard sick rumors about his experiments. "

" We will be discussing about that mission however id like to hear everyone's thoughts " najenda said.

" Listein... " tatsumi began. " I don't very much about this political stuff... But the idea of someone using Night Raids name really pisses me off! "

" Tatsumi..." Bulat began. " Your exactly right. " " Thanks man " tatsumi returned with both akame and leone nodding in agreement.

" Good! That settles it! Show the bastards what happens when they use our name. Night Raid will not be insulted. "

This greatly impressed Newgate making him chuckle. ( Heh, the brat has heeded my teaching well. I commend her on her spirit, but she will have a lot more to do before surpassing me.)

" There are two of us that they'll likely target next. Akame and Lubbock. Tatsumi and Bulat will gaurd the person I assign to. "

" As for our mission with ruvick.. " newgate began and stood up as well.

" The lab is located somewhere in the south east near the canyons neiborhing the Silent Desert. I will be assigning a small squad of five. " newgate then listed them up.

" Lore, Genova, Roid, And Evo along with Sheele if that is okay with you najenda? " she nodded in agreement and letted him continue.

" Next Dundee...I want you to assist akame and lime " " hey it's Lubbock! " the green haired male snapped at the large old man.

" Whatever...you fine with that? " the bald tattooed man shrugged his shoulders.

" Eh...don't why not. "

* * *

Later on through the day the Lore's group had successfully made it to the canyons that neighbored the silent desert.

" We should be getting closer to our target so be on your guard " lore said as they then spotted the entrance to one of ruvick's secret labs.

But to their surprise it was buried underneath a large amount of rocks.

" Genova... " lore said looking to his friend who nodded before drawing nightcrawler and in a whoosh of black smoke he disappeared and reappeared again holding a large file.

" Was this all there was? " genova nodded before continuing " It wasn't the only thing that was in there but there were signs of experiments being performed.

" Why's that? " evo asked with lore answering " because this file and most likely the inside reeks of blood. Anyways we haven't seen ruvick just yet but that still means he can be around here somewhere. So lets head back to base."

As they were making there way through roid spoke up.

" We-well it looks like we're okay. "

" I'd disagree " ruvick spoke up confusing the group and before long a giant rock was sent hurtling towards the group.

Lore quickly dashed to the front and equipped Roaring Thanatos and punched forward smashing the rock to pieces and defended the group as loud heavy footsteps were heard shaking the ground.

Soon a large mass was standing right behind ruvick. It was massive standing at twelve feet tall with pale gray/brown skin skin color. It had large white eyes with no pupils and a short white heard looking like an old man. There appeared to be large stich marks on the left side of its neck, both shoulders and another one in a x shape on the torso. It wore ripped shorts with a rope for a belt. Tied to the belt were actual human body's and skulls and had spiked collars on its wrists and around its feet.

" Kill them " ruvick said coldly as the large monster roared and stepped above its master and charged at the group but lore lept into the air and intercepted a punch that made it stumble back.

" Everyone scatter! " lore commanded as the group seperated so they wouldn't intervene with lores fight.

He then charged forward and intercepted an incoming fist from the brute and then jumped up delivering a direct uppercut to the brute so strong in fact it's head flew off into the air.

" Heh, " lore chuckled but stopped because a large bug resembling that of a centipede shot out of the neck and caught the head before it landed back on and reconnected itself to its body.

" This is has to got to be the wierdest organic type I've ever seen " lore mumbled to himself before the brute roared and grabbed a large rock throwing at him.

But to his armored strength it shattered but was caught off guard for it grabbed him and then threw him into the ground.

Lore quickly rolled to the side avoiding its punch and stomping before he got out of there to give him some space.

( This one isn't gonna go down easy ) lore said to himself as it charged.

" Lore! " genova called out to his freind.

Out of nowhere a loud scream was heard and genova quickly drew Nightcrawler and intercepted a spinning blade before disappearing and kicked back what ever it was to give him some space.

Lore opponent was down right something terrifying that would make a normal person freeze at the sight of this but despite him being surpsised he regained his composure.

His opponent looked human or least it used to be. The "skin" was a dark red color resembling organic material with the right side of its face still having an eye and its mouth. It's skinny legs appeared to be covered in thick plated bones. As for the blade it was its right arm. It's right arm was literally a chainsaw made out of bone with a small ribcage making up the rest of it.

It screamed again as it gripped it's right arm that began to roar to life and charged at genova wildly swinging its blade side to side before genova teleported and struck his sword down its back but was shocked to see that the wound was healing.

( This is going to be difficult and why did it have to be a chainsaw? ) the white haired assassin said to himself as his foe contiued to charge as both blades clashed, then it refocused on ruvick.

( Hmm, there surprisingly doing a lot better then I predicted ) ruvick said to himself before a bright blinding light hit his eyes. As for where the light was coming from none other then Sheele

Just as sheele was gonna make contact with Ruvick her giant pair of scissors was blocked by another large blade.

Her gaurd was down and received a punch to the stomach sending her skidding back and coughed up a little blood.

It was then she got a clear look of the one with the giant cleaver blade. It resembled that of a large muscly at build human wearing a brown appron from the waist down exposing its chest covered in very massive stich marks. But what made this thing stand out was its head was covered by a metal shaped pyramid like helmet with he front pointing forward.

" This one is one of my few favorites the Shadowed One. This will be rather interesting, take care of her " ruvick commanded as the shadowed one slowly walked forward and swung its blade with sheele ducking and then blocked an incoming attack coming from the right before she repeatedly started to stab forward inflicting large amounts of damage at the shadowed one but they only started to heal.

Then out of nowhere evo lunged forward and simultaneously began to strike with her wrist blades but only for ruvick to block them with a single dagger at inhuman speeds.

Evo then swipes her right leg down but he just phases away and reappears and disappeared again before evo threw a smoke bomb down to the ground and threw three sharp needles hitting ruvick's chest.

" how can you control four organic types at once? How's that possible? " evo questioned before she realized it.

" It's your left eye. That's your imperial arms isn't it? "

" very observent, " ruvick commented as he pulled out the needles with ease and continued.

" This is the imperial arms Eye of Evil:Ubistvo .Through this I can create organic type imperial arms by using the body's of corpses and then reconstructing them with the my mind. There for everything is mine to with as I please. Including you " the white robbed man then phased through evo before stabbing her in the right shoulder with a dagger.

" It's amazing what the human anatomy is capable of. For sometimes all we need is just to loose only a small amount of blood " he said before evo attempted to attack him but he just kept phasing in order to keep on dodging.

All of the sudden ruvick appeared behind her but before he could do anything large hands made out of stone lashed out at him and thanks to his imperial arms trump card he easily avoided before getting grabbed and stopped to gaze at roid with great intrist.

" You wield the Arms of Reconstion and Deconstruction Alchemist. An imperial arms that much similar to mine in a small sense. "

" Were nothing a like " roid growled extending his right arm forward but the scientist only phased away before roid felt the ground beneath him begin to shake.

Then just in mere seconds he managed to move before a large snake like creature bursted out of the ground emitting a shriek that sounded like the dammed. It was over at least fourty feet in length with ragged dark blue scales covering its body and solid yellow eyes that glowed.

" Be thankful... " ruvick began as the large snake turned its attention to both evo and roid flickering out its tounge. " ...usually Iluzija would toy with it prey but he hasn't been feeding for a few days which means he will devour you in an instant. "

Iluzija then sprang forward opening its mouth showing four massive fangs topping off its other rows of teeth. Roid then plants both of his hands on the ground and before long dozens of spikes erupted from the ground impaling the large snake but it healed again before diving back under the ground.

" Roid can you handle this one? " evo asked with the shy assassin nodding giving her an answer as she continued to exchange a few blows with ruvick.

* * *

Back with lore's fight

The brute grabbed lore only for the assassin to use his blade like tail and decapitated its hand off making it roar in pain letting him go while the hand reattached itself.

Lore then jumped into the air and fired off two energy blasts from his palms right in the chest making large holes and the brute stumble back with its footsteps continuing to shake the ground. But despite the damage the holes healed up along with stopping more blood from ebing spilled.

It then grabbed another rock and threw it at lore and then charged.

Lore shattered it again and jumped into the air and received a direct punch right in the chest making him crash right into the face of rock.

" Your going down... " lore growled as he got back up and then dashed forward and jumped delivering a hard left hook right in its face.

( Come on think! ) lore began to speak to himself while intercepting the brutes punch's with punch's of his own.

( If there is a core for this thing where would it b- ) lore then got the right idea while he fires an energy blast from his chest right at its head burning it but it only started to regenerate.

" I always wanted to do this.. " lore muttered to himself as he sprinted forward and jumped kneeing the brute underneath the chin and then pried its jaw open with his chest beginning to charge.

"...Eat this! " he then fired the charged energy beam from his chest right down its mouth making it roar out in pain before and decapitated the thing right in half with both sides tumbling down leaking out so much blood that normal man would vomit at this site.

But lore was used to this and landed on his feet with ease while what remained of the brute dissolved away.

" Fatality. Heheh. Now I better go help the others. "

* * *

Now it switches to Genova's fight.

The white haired assassin's kattana clashes with the the pyscho's right armed chainsaw before he disappeared and kept on reappearing at astonishing speeds cutting the abomination up really good.

However it only kept healing and it was then he noticed that something was glowing right in the little ribcage that connected to the chainsaw.

It then charged again while dragging its right arm against the solid rock sharpening it up even further. Once it was in range of genova it wildly began to swing its arm.

Genova kept on dodging and blocking before he disappeared and reappeared again with his blade piercing its left arm and cutting it off like butter making large amounts of blood spill out.

But he rolled over to the side and then jumped up in the air and disappeared in a whoosh of black smoke and right onto its shoulders and plunged nightcrawler right into the ribcage and pierced through its core making it scream out in anguish as it dissolved away.

With that opponent done the white haired assassin now running to where he had separated with the others.

* * *

Sheele was having a difficult time facing off against the shadowed one for it knew how to swing its giant cleaver and threw hard blows.

Roid was having a hard time as well for while the snake was underground it was much faster.

It then sprang out of the ground with roid narrowly dodging it but pressed his palms right on its side and decapitated a small portion of its body but the other half leaped into another direction and once iluzija sprang out of the ground again it reattached itself together and back underground.

Then both sheele and roid were back to back.

" This isn't good " " I know...sheele on-once its comes up att-attack the snake an-and i'll take care of the one that's attacking you. Agreed? "

" Yes " sheele responded as she got ready and before long the massive snake sprang out and just like that sheele cutted the thing apart while roid planted his hands onto the ground and impaled the shadowed one.

" Do it! " roid cried out before sheele jumped into the air with both blades of her scissors all stretched out and dived right towards the shadowed one and cut its pyramid shaped head in half along with what appeared to be its core with lots of blood spewing out like a fountain as its body fell forward and slowly dissolved.

" So you've all taken out them all out faster then expected, Impressive.. " ruvick commented with no emotion in his tone as he continued to fight off evo as if it was nothing.

But then all of the sudden he phased behind evo and stabbed her right behind her left leg making her scream out in pain.

" Sister hold on! " roid cried out hearing her sisters scream and got ready and raised his hand into the air.

Just as roid was gonna use alchemist Iluzija sprang out of the ground and literally devoured his left forearm with his hand having his other glove flying off as blood sprayed out with roid screaming in sheer pain but used his remaining glove to help stop the bleeding.

" No roid! " sheele cried out running to his side to aide him and cut iluzija's jaw making the snake retreat underground.

" Roid... " sheele whispered to herself deeply worried about him but she just got ready and continued to fight off iluzija.

" Your all decent subjects.. " ruvick whispered in evo's ear. " But your brother will do just nicely " this made her eyes widen out in fear as he watched him phase away taking the dagger out of her leg and then appeared right over to roid and stabbed him in the shoulder for his amusement.

Sheele wanted to do something but sadly the snake wouldn't let her do that and just continued cutting it to pieces as it kept going back underground repeatedly.

" Your...mine " ruvick said now raising his dagger into the air with roid closing his eyes and waited for his very life to be ended by the hands of this monster.

It was then he didn't feel anything no pain, no stab but only three drops of blood making his eyes open and widen in shock in fear because the one who was bleeding and was stabbed was none other then his own sister who now had blood coming out of her mouth. This was a sight that truly came out of nightmare

" No... " roid muttered as it all grew silent as ruvick kicked the violet haired assassin to the side in slow motion making her roll a few feet away from them both as she showed no signs of movement at all.

" Evoooooooooo! " roid yelled out his hardest in the air.

Ruvick chuckled at what he did and then attempted to finished what he started

But instead he was greeted by roids right palm touching his chest and before long he coughed up large amounts of blood staining the ground while roid ignored the pain from his mission left arm and glared at his foe with tears streaming down his eyes.

Ruvick then phased away just about five feet away from him and sheele before noticing the rest of the team closing in.

" We will finish this.. " he said before iluzija came out of the ground with its mouth wide open and he stepped backwards right into it and once he was inside the snake closed its jaw and went back underground.

Once everyone had finished off their targets they ran to both roid and sheele but were shocked at the sight infront of them as it slowly began to rain.

Sheele very slowly feel onto her knees and was shedding tears in sadness. Lore kneeled down disequiping roaring thanatos with a shadow covering his eyes. He then clenched his fist in anger and slammed it into the ground gritting his teeth.

Genova kneeled on one knee and planted Nightcrawler into the ground and was saying a prayer is somesort with his eyes closed as tears were shedded.

As for Roid he was crying in sheer agony and thanks to his remaining arm he held the dead body of his own older sister.

 **To be continued**

 **Next chapter previews**

 **Kill the Cold love**

 **Kill the Turning tides**

 **Kill the Mad Scientist**

 **Kill the Storm Part 1**

 **Oc imperial arms/teigu shown**

 **Eye of Evil: Ubistvo. An artificial eye that grants the user the ability to create organic type imperial arms by using a corpse and then reconstructs them with their mind and transforming their hearts into cores making this a simple yet powerful object to get a hold of.**

 **Trump card. Teleportation grants the user to phase from one place to another and through solid objects as well as living things. However the only down side is that the user must pinpoint a location that's in the right distance.**

 **Okay first off this is the very first time ive had one of my good oc's in fanfiction die to be honest. And to be more honest it was hard trying to make sad since a little brother had to see his own sister die to save his life. But it goes to show siblings should always look after one another no matter what because its part of being a family.**

 **Plus with libra making a brief appearance his time will come soon for he will be appearing in the next chapter and it will be later on before the two brother's ruinite and share the same goals for killing Ruvick who will play as a major antagonist in this story.**

 **Please tell me you hate him.**

 **Now on to my reviewers**

 **Drew Luczynski**

 **Well duh, all animals are naked. If you know what I mean ;)**

 **New Age Dragon**

 **Thank you and hope you liked it despite the sadness**

 **Eternal4ever**

 **Yep in glad that i hit it spot on with that and I hope you weren't to sad on this chapter. But for next time you'll love it becuase now Rubious will get his spotlight.**

 **Kamen Rider w**

 **I couldn't agree more I'm glad that I did because it is bullshit.**

 **Now with all of that done i hope that will continue to enjoy this**

 **and please tell me how I did.**

 **So until next time...**

 **G King!**

 **Out!**


	8. Chapter 8 Kill the Cold Love

**Okay all of you people let's get this next chapter going.**

 **Buy so far it seems a lot of people might have been sad about evo being killed but even so that means her death wont be in vain because it will spark a fire within roid as well as his brother.**

 **But that's enough small talk for now so enjoy this one**

 **( I don't own Akame Ga Kill nor any of its characters just only oc's and imperial arm's/Teigu )**

 **Chapter 8**

 **Kill the Cold Love**

 **(Lore Narrating) The death of Evo hitted everyone in the Dark Watch really hard especially for Roid who was utterly devastated after she sacrificed herself to save him being killed by the hands of Ruvick.**

 **At the same time Bulat was killed in combat as well. After he defeated his former superior Liber he gave Incursio to Tatsumi so he could finish off the last remaining member of the three beasts.**

 **As of right now we've lost a sister and Newgate shedded his fair amount of tears because to him each member of Dark Watch was like a child that he never had in his long life. But despite him being a general I had heard stories where he mourned for his comrades death's showing that despite his raw power the man was still a man and tears were only a part of being human.**

 **I asked myself countless times why he does it. But after seven long years of wondering why it was because he choses to hold onto his morals because he told me this one time. What makes a man isn't his origins and story but the choices and true strength from doing things that would stain your soul for the rest of your life but it was sometimes for the best to keep the ones you love most safe, and if you do so keep your head up high.**

 **I know for a fact that its never easy to lose a friend nor a sister because in the end you feel great pain for those who are gone because you remember all the good times and bad times you've been through together. Then you take a pause and wonder to yourself if your life could be any different? Could you start over from the beginning? I ponder on that thought everyday.**

 **But for right now we will continue on.**

At the moment Sheele was at Evo's grave with her hands together and having a moment of silence.

As she was doing so the violet haired assassin remembered something evo said words that now echo through her mind

( If I'm gone could you please look after roid for me? He would be torn apart if something happened to me. So all I ask of you is just to lend him comfort because he will have a hard time trying to get used to it. )

Once she was done a single tear escaped from her eye landing on the tombstone and it was there she noticed roid was fast asleep against a nearby tree.

She went over and noticed that his face had dry tear marks showing that he was absolutely devastated that he lost his sister. What's more now was that the left sleeve for his jacket was empty and all that remained was only the upper portion of his shoulder.

It was hard to see a good person like roid had to go through all of that but how he would overcome it personally was something he had to on his own. However for sheele she didn't care because after getting him up she managed to slang his remaining right arm over her shoulder.

" I now I'm forgetful but I'll try evo...I'll try... " the violet haired assassin said as she now helped get back to base.

* * *

Back at the hideout

* * *

" Okay! Which one of you is gonna train with me?! " Mine asked out loud wanting to get back into the flow since she was now all better and her arm was healed.

But right now Tatsumi and Lubbock were doing pushups with leone on lub and akame on the brown haired teens back sweating heavily.

" Hey mine..what up? " tatsumi asked now knowing she was there with akame adding into it " I'm glad your arms feeling better. "

" What are you guys doing? " mine asked

" These pansy's weren't getting anywhere with their training so we decided to help out " leone answered as tatsumi continued to do more pushups.

" I never realized...until I actually put on incursio and how fast that thing can take a toll on my stamina. If I want to wear it in long battles like bro did...im gonna have to bulk up. With the way I am I can only go invisible for about a second. "

For some odd reason mine blushed seeing on how serious he was before turning to Lubbock.

" Its a bit unusual to see you getting so sweaty lub. " " Since the team lost another guy I figured that I should be getting a bit more serious. "

" Its cute when you talk all big, since you haven't done half as many pushups as tatsumi here. Not to mention Dundee he's doen way more then both of them. " The blonde said motioning to the large tattooed man who was doing pushups in a fast rate with Lore on his back sweating like a dog.

" What's...my count? " dundee asked as lore appeared to be reading a small book. " About four hundred...you just broke your record. "

" But its not his fault.. " akame began " ..there's a considerable weight difference between we and leone. " Once the raven haired assassin said that the blonde got off the green haired male and hitted her right on the head making a huge bump appear that seemingly confused the her before all of the sudden genova came out of nowhere and put an ice pack on her head.

" Well at least most of you are here " a voice said getting their attention revealing to be Najenda and Newgate wearing large coats and carried large back backs.

" Me and Newgate are off to the revolutionary's main base. I'm thinking that they'll need the weapons we got from the three beasts and the ones that Dark Watch had collected. "

" Just you two? And your taking that battle axe? Isn't it kind of heavy? " tatsumi asked figuring newgate would carry it do to his size.

" Nah, I can handle it. See? " the silver haired female asked now raising it above her head with her metal arm. " Now there's no way I could use it, but I can at least lug it around. "

" I had no idea she was such a bad ass.. " tatsumi whispered to Lubbock " of course she's a badass she used to be a general man. " " That's nothing you should have seen her back in my army days " lore added.

" Akame... " najenda turns her gaze to the red eyed female "...I'm leaving you in charge. I want everyone to buckle down and train hard. "

" Okay... " akame nodded "...whatever. "

" And you boy better keep them in line... " newgate spook up to lore meaning he was in charge of the dark watch. " Eh...I don't care. "

" Will you both take this seriously?! " tatsumi asked with both assassins ignoring him as najenda lights a cigar while newgate drinks out of a large gord.

" While were at it were also gonna go and try and recruit some new members for the team though I highly doubt that they'll give anyone who's ready for combat at the moment. At the same time we'll keeping our end of the bargain with Dark Watch. " najenda added followed by newgate who made a satisfied sigh.

" As for me I'm gonna get more information for our investigation and I will see what I can do to get roid a new arm to bring him back to combat. "

" I'm sorry guys. I'm trying to get better I promise " tatsumi spoke up while looking down.

" Keep your head up high brat " newgate spoke up getting his attention. " You and that man did a good thing, those beasts were to dangerous to be left alive. In other words you took three lives to save thousands of more. "

" Newgate speaks the truth the three beasts you defeated on the cruise ship were at the center of the empires offensives forces and Esdeath's army. But you and Bulat managed to defeat them. Esdeath maybe a powerful foe but she suffered a devastating loss and as Newgate said with them gone we'll have more less concern. You ultimately did not just save the passengers but yiu have saved thousands of revolutionary's who will be needed in our struggle against the empire. You are strong tatsumi and you are doing a great job. "

Leone then spoke up. " I didn't tell you before, because I didn't want it to get in your head. But bulat told me something

Flashback

" Tatsumi still got a lot to figure. But I can see he amazing potential. If we do a good job training him, maybe he can even improve enough to surpass me one of these days. I cant wait to see what he does. "

Flashback over

" Thanks man.. " the brown haired teen said trying his best to hold back his tears as both najenda and newgate began to leave.

" Take pride in yourself and survive, that's all you can do. Try your best to become the kind of person bulat wanted you to be. "

Now both former generals paused in lush green field.

" Newgate have you heard about Leone's report that esdeath is forming a special unit entirely of imperial arms users? " he nodded while taking a drink out of his gourd.

" I have. Its not very pleasant news. But even so it was bound to happen sooner or later. From this point on we must use caution and with the unknown enemy still at large we need to increase our numbers to have a better chance. "

" I agree. Our need for more members is critical. We have to do something. "

" We Will. For now najenda we must keep moving. "

* * *

Pov Now it changes to the capital.

A large boquet of flowers was set down on the former emperor's grave and the person who did this was Rubious who was wearing a brown cloak and sat down with his legs crossed and prayed for a few seconds before getting up.

( Mother, Father...after two long years I have finally returned. So much has changed, it is a sad shame of what they do and dishonor your dream of creating an empire of peace and prosperity. I'm ashamed of myself for not being able to protect my younger brother from the clutches of Honest. ) he then places his right heavily scarred hand on the grave with a shadow covering his eyes.

( I might have been weaker back then. But now I'm stronger and I swear on my blood... that I will bring back our homeland to its true pride and this senseless war will come to an end. ) Once he was done rubious made his way out and caught the gaze of esdeath who noticed the boquet of flowers and was gonna ask rubious a question but by then he was gone.

* * *

Change Pov

Loud footsteps were heard throughout the hallways of the palace and soon we now see who it is.

It was a young male in his teens with short purple hair and had a white outline going down a skinny pony tail. His eyes were an unusual purple blueish color with a small scar underneath his right eye. His outfit consisted that black trench coat hanging loosely off of his shoulders with a dark brown shirt and a dark gray pants tucked in very old black combat boots.

As he was walking he felt something crawl up his arm and chuckled knowing what it was. He then lifted his right arm up and chuckled.

On his forearm was a small insect that resembled that of a larva. It had single yellow horn and two large round red eyes. Most of its body color was black aside from the red spots on its back that had yellow outlines.

" Indeed were getting close Battra " the mysterious male said to the small larva now identified as battra.

" Excuse me? " he heard a voice come from behind as well as a smell of fish.

He turned around to face a dark blue haired teen and eyes wearing what appeared to be the uniform for the imperial navy and he appeared to be carrying what appeared to be a large bag full of fish witch would explain why he smelled so bad.

" Are you by any chance one of the few that was selected to placed in the special police force? " the teen asked with him nodding.

" Well, if were gonna be working together I'm Wave " he said now introducing himself and extended out his hand witch the stranger shook as well "Nice to meet you. I guess I'm Libra and this is my partner Battra. "

The small larva emitted a shriek getting his attention " What is that? " wave asked " he is my imperial arms Destruction Spawn: Battra and what ever you do don't get him angry. Just don't. But from the way you look your not from the capital aren't you? "

" This is actually my first day in the capital and I come from a small town off of the coast of the empire. How about you? "

" The Northern Providence " libra answered as he then proceeded on forward before he stopped in front of a door.

" Also mr big shot you first I'm not into big entrances " libra said offering the door for wave to go in first and then opened it.

" Greetings friends! I'm here from the imperial...navy...eh..I'm so sorry! " he said before slamming it shut and had his back against the door looking like he saw a ghost

" The hell happened to you? " libra inquired.

" I think that was probably the interagation room. Man I'm such an idiot. " lirba then acquired a blank face.

" Yeah you are. Look above idiot " libra pointed up to plate that read conference room and once that happened wave made a face seemingly to amuse him.

" Okay are you done yet? Cause if you are... **get your stupid ass in there!** " libra snapped making the navy men get up and enter the room and appeared to be greeting whoever or whatever was in there.

Once libra entered the room he saw why because he regonzied the mask meaning he was from incineration squad.

But he knew what they did and despite that he ignored him and sat right next to him so that he wouldn't have to be near wave cause he smelled like fish so bad.

Then he heard the door open again and the one who entered was a teen just like he was.

She had black hair in a twin tail style and had black eyes with shoes and kong socks to match. She also appeared to be wearing a black sailor uniform with a red belt that has a red skirt cover as well as red gauntlets. But for her weapon it appeared to resemble something like that of katana in its sheath.

( Wait...isn't that? ) libra asked himself as she sat down right next to him and began to eat some cookies out of a small bag labeled Kurome's snacks.

Wave was trying to introduce himself but she got all defensive and put her arms around the bag.

" Stay away from my cookies... " the raven haired teen said kind of freaking wave out a little.

" I'm sorry I bothered you " wave said all depressed now and went back to his seat.

" Hey kurome...long time no see..." libra spoke up getting her attention as she smiled.

" Oh! Libra it's good to see you again, how've you been? "

( Wait? He knows her?! ) wave asked himself mentally.

" I'm doing fine and so has battra here " he said gesturing to his small larva that greeted her showing that he was really friendly. Then just as they were gonna continue a slick odd voice was heard and libra knew who it was much to his disgust.

" Oh my good to see you handsome! " " Tch, go hell Stylish... " libra growled.

" Mmm, your still feisty I see... " a very dressed looking scientist said now looking at wave,

"...and look at you your a country boy your just to adorable by far! "

" Huh?! " wave was creeped out as he continued.

" I'll polish you up cowboy, so don't be shy " he said winking and creeping wave out even further.

" By the way a word to the wise don't ever be in a room alone with him and as you can see clear as day he's gay. " Libra spoke up as he brought out a pistol and aimed it at him.

" And you don't even look at me in a funny way! "

Stylish seemingly ignored libra's threat and waved it off as he sat down.

Then another male entered the room. He appeared to be in his early twenties with fair blond hair and gold eyes. He was wearing what appeared to be a white robe with a black shirt and pants underneath with a brown belt holding them together and appeared to be holding a book.

" Good afternoon. Oh it would appear that I am the last one to arrive " he said calmly before wave greeted the blonde haired male who's name turned out to be run much to the navy men's relief that he seemed normal.

" Does he seem kind of stupid to you? " kurome asked libra whispering " yeah. "

" Uh...excuse me? " a voice asked making everyone turn around to see the incinerator corps holding a tray with six cups on it.

" The tea is ready if anyone would like some " he said before giving everyone else in the room a cup and put his large hands against his scared chest and spoke up.

" Ops, sorry. I would have said hello before but I'm a little bit shy...you know? Bashful? Sorry...I'm I'm sorry. Whoo! Looks like I'm the oldest one hear. I..I..I really need to get my act together though. I hope we all get to be close friends. Call me Bols from the incinderary squad. "

" Aha! " libra spoke up " I thought I regonized you...hey bols? Remember me? Libra? You know from the Scout squadron? We did a few missions together? "

" I remember now! It's good to see you again " ( how many of these guys does libra even know?! ) wave asked himself before a female figure with long blue hair and wore a white army coat came in wearing a mask concealing her face.

" And who might you be? " wave asked before regretting it.

" What in the hell are you all doing in here?! " the female asked in a stern voice.

" What's your problem we were invited- " wave said and got but he was kicked in the stomach and was sent crashing face first into a wall.

" You never know who's an assassin, don't ever let your gaurd down " the female stranger said before exchanging a few blows with run but he had pretty good reflexes.

Libra then sprinted right towards the female and attempted to deliver a kick but she easily caught it. But he then used to the momentum to spilde through and delivered a hard kick to her back much her surprise.

Then kurome lunges towards the stranger and draws her katana at blinding speeds

" I'm not gonna hold back even if this is just a game... " she said firmly while having a cookie in her mouth and making the mask crack into pieces revealing a smirk.

" Must be the imperial arms Yatsufusa. Just as sharp as expected " the female stranger said before bols gasped now seeing the individual's face.

" General Esdeath?! "

After that esdeath explained why she attacked everyone things settled down and after meeting the emperor and decided to call their squad the Jaegers they had decided to throw a little party.

At the moment only bols and wave we're cooking with everyone else out in the table. Like for example kurome was playing with battra by shaping her fingers into a jaw kind of like what you do with a dog to get moving.

" It's been a while libra " esdeath said to the violet haired male.

" yes mam, it has... How have you been? "

" The usual, torturing prisoners and learning new methods of torture. But as of just recently I've found an intrist in love. "

This greatly surprised both libra and kurome since they knew about her passion and obsession with war but to be now interested in love? That was a shocker right their.

" I've heard that we have no reserve member is that correct? " esdeath inquired with libra nodding.

" From what I heard yes. Since pretty much most of the other "talented" soldiers are out fighting the empire really doesn't wanna spare anymore. "

" I see that would be a waste if we did not find one. To make thing interesting why don't we turn our search into a little game? "

* * *

The next day...

Rubious entered the same bar from before and sat down while being greeted by the same waitress.

" a Oh welcome back. The usual? "

" No I'll have the spare ribs smoked along side with the asparagus. "

She wrote it down " excellent choice just be patient now. " Once she was gone rubious turned his hearing to a group of buff men that appeared to be blabbering on about winning something and how they were gonna wipe the floor with the completion.

" Hear you are " the waitress said giving him his meal " thank you. May I ask something? "

" Sure " " what's all the fuss about lately? Is there some sort of tournament going on today? " the orange and black haired male asked as he began to eat.

" Oh yes. It's being hosted by General Esdeath herself and there's said to be a large reward in money for whoever wins. "

" You don't say? " rubious said as he gulped down a piece of meat.

" At least I'll have something to do today. "

Line break it now changes to the coliseum

* * *

Curently the tournament was going underway with the stands full of people cheering the combatants on.

However esdeath didn't think the same way. The blue haired woman yawned out of boredom watching from the balcony I'm disapointment with run nearby.

" What do you think of the contenders general? " the blonde haired male inquired.

" There nothing but pathetic rabble floundering through a street fight. I seriously doubt we'll find a reserve member " the General said as the match soon ended with run speaking up.

" This next battle is going to be the final match."

Then in the center wave was the announcer and so was tatsumi wearing an old tan coat as for his opponent it was rubious wearing light black armor with silver gauntlets.

" Now on to the final match! To my right Tatsumi the Blacksmith and to my left Rubious the Red Dragon "

" He picked an interesting paint job " leone commented watching from the stands along with lubbock. " think he knows anything about black smithing? " the blonde inquired.

" Well he's not as good as me..but I guess he's useful with his hands. The other guy on the other hand he seems to be pretty sharp. "

" I see one of them is pretty young while the other seems to be around in his early twenties " run noted while esdeath still had that bored look on her face.

( This guy seems strong alright...but compared to the three beasts I fought before this guy is nothing. )

( The kid has fire in his eyes i see. Good he will need it ) rubious said to himself as wave began the match.

However nothing happened they both stood still waiting for either one to make the first move to counter.

After five seconds of standing still all of the sudden rubious dashed forward with incredible speeds and just as tatsumi was gonna counter rubious jumped and used the momentum to deliver a hard knee to the brown haired teens stomach.

Once that happened they both exchanged a few blows and landed back on the ground with tatsumi sprinting forward and attempted to punch rubious in the stomach but he quickly caught it and then spun delivering a hard kick to the boys head.

Tatsumi then got some space and quickly tried to sweep his legs however rubious performed a backflip and at the same time did another one delivering a back flip kick underneath tatsumi's jaw before lunging both of his palms forward hitting him in the chest.

But to a lot of people's surprise rubious literally sent tatsumi crashing into a wall and with that the winner was instantly decided and this now caught esdeaths intrist.

" And there you have it! Rubious wins! " wave declared as rubious sweat dropped.

( I guess I over did it a little bit... ) he said while noticing a wild looking blonde and green haired male were helping him out of the arena and noticed something.

( So...this is what it's like to have a crowd cheering for ya? ) he then grinned away and gave out a double peace sign " Got to love it! " the black and orange haired male cried out while up above esdeath felt something and was blushing.

" He's the one... " esdeath said catching runs attention " he's our new reserve member? "

" Oh yes that. But that's not all... " the blue haired female said as she stood up and slowly made her way down the stair case getting rubious's attention.

( So this is esdeath... ) rubious said to himself as he struck his right fist to his chest and bowed slightly that seemed to amuse her a little.

She then stopped ten feet away from him as the stadium grew silent.

" Rubious...was that right? That's a lovely name " the general commented.

" Thank you... I guess? " the young male said not to sure on why she said that but shrugged it off.

" Now...for your reward " the General said now slowly approaching him while reaching down into her shirt.

( Well even though I should decline I've been needing a little money lately ) rubious said before he realized that she just clamped a leash collar around his neck.

" Starting today you'll be mine and mine alone " "...uh care to repeat that? " rubious asked as she gave him no time to reply as she began to drag him along with her ignoring his protests.

" Lets go somewhere private there to many eyes around here... " " hey let me go- " he was cutted off short by her lightly chopping the black and orange haired male behind the neck.

"...be a good boy. Okay? " the general asked as he began to lose consciousness and caught him while wearing a soft warm face like a school girl looking at her crush.

" We'll talk further in my room, just the two of us " she as he began to loose consciousness and yelled out these five words in his mind

( **What the hell just happened?! )**

 **To be continued**

 **Next chapter previews**

 **Kill the Turning Tides**

 **Kill the Mad Scientist**

 **Kill The Newcomers**

 **Kill The Truth Part 1**

 **Okay yeah that last time with kill the storm yeah I got that one mixed up so I'll be fixing that mistake.**

 **Also glad to see that you all enjoyed the last chapter despite the lost of Evo and now this chapter brings fourth Libra and Rubious how will these two change the Jaegars?**

 **But for me I think libra and battra are way better then Seryu or her mtt so I'm glad that Dundee killed the dog with roid crushing her brain because that's what happened.**

 **As for how he even got into the empire in the first place well you'll have to be patient for that later. As for battra yes its the same one from the Godzilla universe just look him up by his name.**

 **Okay time for replys to my reviewers**

 **New Age Dragon**

 **Thank you your to kind and yes I did enjoy that part with Newgate calling him lime and snapping back with him saying "whatever" but even though she's gone hope you like what happened in this chapter.**

 **Eternal4ever**

 **That's good but hope you liked this one.**

 **Drew Luczynski**

 **:( Dude that's just cold**

 **Kamen Rider W**

 **Oh I am and like I said to everyone in the very beginning this whole story is gonna be more different from the original anime and manga besides you'll like what I have in stores later on.**

 **BlackXII**

 **I was wondering If you were dead for a moment but guess not. But now you got your answer on who Esdeath is being paired up with.**

 **Now that's enough for right now and I'm pretty sure the next chapter will be hell of easy.**

 **So until next time...**

 **G King!**

 **Out!**


	9. Chapter 9 Kill The Turning Tides

**Well all of you people that's reading this I hope that your all gonna enjoy this one.**

 **Now this here is how would I say is my version of the episode kill the seduction but only this time this here is gonna have one hell of a plot twist.**

 **Also there's gonna be a lot of change in this chapter and you'll see Libra's imperial arms/Teigu Battra in action.**

 **Plus i'll try to do my best one certain scene so keep your hands off! off! Off I say!**

 **(I don't own Akame Ga Kill nor any of the other characters in the anime nor manga just only the dark watch and oc's with weapons included)**

 **Opening 1 Skyreach only now its way shorter.**

As the beginning starts both Akame and Tatsumi appear followed by both Lore and Genova with some sort of strange object in the background and afterwards shows both Night Raid & Dark Watch with all of there members present.

 **Kokoro ni kakusheita omoi, shizuka no kotoba de kinzande**

It now begins to quickly show everyone standing side by side first was akame and genova with their swords Murasame and Night Crawler in the background followed by tatsumi seen with Mine underneath his sword with pumpkin above it.

 **fumidasu tesaguri na asu e, tsyuyoku mainoiai hitome de**

Now it shows Sheele and Roid standing near one another with Extase near the violet haired female and Alchemist above the medic. Then it follows up by both Dundee and Leone in their beast modes followed by Lore with Roaring Thanatos's shadow looming over him.

 **donna mirai demo uktomeru, watashi de itakute, ima wa mou furimkunai**

Before long it shows Lubbock, Najenda and Bulat facing away from the camera and follows it up with Newgate and Evo standing side by side before it shows off members of the Jeagers. All of the members composed of eight members such as Libra with Battra in his shoulder, Wave, Kurome, Dr Stylish, Bols, Run and then finally Esdeath who stood back to back with Rubious and then nine shadows near the mysterious object.

 **hashiru shoudou ni makasete, hirogaru sekai e. Kawaru unmei ni kotae ga aru shinjite**

Now it shows off both akame and genova sprinting into the battlefield slicing enemy's in half followed by mine firing pumpkin and tatsumi killing a few foes along with both lubbock and sheele. Then both Leone and Dundee fighting against a bunch of foes with roid impaling a few before bulat joining in equipped with Incursio and Lore with Roaring Thanatos.

 **ano hi senmei ne egaita kawaryanai yume wa, fureta genkai mo kanarazu koetuiku kara**

Once all of that was done all of the characters past's were shown. Starting from akame walking with kurome, mine as a child, sheele near her home, bulat looking at a cage containing Lever, najenda in the battle field with a look of doubt. Dundee gazing at a bunch of dead bodies in fear, then Roid, Evo and Libra being held in a cell before it shows newgate holding a younger lore and genova like a father would for his sons.

 **yoruginai koe ni shite todokeru kitto, itsuka tadoritsuku sono toki made**

It then finishes off with everyone's homes being seen as each character scrolls on before showing both groups looking out to the sunrise with both of their orginazation flags waving in the air ending the song.

 **Chapter 9**

 **Kill The Turning Tides**

Right about now

" Our first mission as Jaegers's is to tear this unsightly place apart " Stylish said pointing out there objective

" How should we go about it? " Run asked.

" I think we should sneak in there " Kurome suggested.

" No need... " Libra spoke up getting all of the jaeger's intrist.

" Why is that? " wave asked with libra smirking " ...Because, I already sent a package their way... "

* * *

Up at a cliff overlooking the fortress Rubious was there with esdeath really close by.

" So... " rubious began. " I take it that fortress right in front of us is owned by bandits? "

" Yes and since your part of the Jaeger reserves I suggest you watch and learn for future refrence " esdeath said as rubious gazed down at the members climbing up the stairs.

( Hmm, they know what there doing. But even despite this position I can still learn how to face against them if I need to. ) his corner eyes darted to esdeath.

( Plus to add it. I won't be able to escape like this ) the black and orange haired male said to himself before he felt her hand being placed on his.

( Yep. can't get away from this one. )

* * *

At the bandit fortress all of the sudden the ground began to shake before the ground exploded and multiple budings crumpled as a large monster emerged revealing to be none other then libra's partner Battra.

The larva wasn't so small anymore infact it was now over at least 90 meters in height and length meaning this monster was incredibly massive and emitted a roar that echoed for miles before it began to move forward causing large amounts often the fortress to be destroyed.

" What the hell is that thing?! " " Who cares?! Fire! " then just like that the bandits began to fire thier heavy artilery hitting the giant larva.

All of the sudden it's massive yellow horn began to emit a glow from its great large yellow horn before it fired off multiple strands of yellow energy with the result of creating a hole more then big enough for the jaegaurs to enter.

Once it did so the giant larva fired off purple energy beams that reselmbed lightning from its red eyes and continued to fire off energy from its eyes and horns destroying all of the bandits heavy artilery as it contiued to cause destruction giving off its roar as the rest of the jaegaurs entering the battle and soon enough the whole entire fortress was engulfed in flames.

And then the jaeger's had finished their work and walked about inside the flames with libra ridding on battra's head who still hadn't returned small.

" Impressive.. " rubious whispered to himself.

" Rubious " he turned around to see esdeath sitting down on a flat rock. " Soon you'll be able to do that to. I'm going to train you. "

" That's very generous. However I might suggest more training for the jaegers in order to build up there team work. To block their one another's weakness and give a helping hand to their strength.

" You actually make an excellent point, I'll be sure to do that. But rubious, I'm not like all the rumors say I am " esdeath paused placing a hand on her chest.

To be honest, I haven't been quite myself lately. I've started to experience love and well, it feels good. "

This kind of made rubious confused but he decided to push into that subject once the chance is open. But for right now he just sat back and watched as the fortress burned before they headed back the palace.

* * *

It now changes showing rubious sat down on a bed in a truly massive bedchamber in the wing of the palace reserved for esdeath.

The young male had to admit the room was nice and all that but there was just one problem. Esdeath was taking a shower and after she asked him to wait for a second.

( How the hell did it get hot so fast? ) rubious asked himself as he kept trying to ignore the beautiful showering woman on the other side of the frosted glass.

So far he's been doing his best to calm down and had to smack his cheeks to get the perverted thoughts out of his head.

( Even is she is stunning I can't lose it. I just need to avoid it from getting to far. )

All of the sudden the bathroom door opens and then closes but all of the sudden he nearly fell over on the sight before him.

All she wore was a white button up shirt that buttoned up to her midriff and exposed a large portion of her chest.

( Okay, this is gonna be a little harder then I thought. )

" Sorry for the wait " the long haired bluenette said as she sat down on the bed a few feet away from him. " Can I get you a drink? " she asked while looking down, unsure of how to act and was a little emabaressed by the situation.

" I'm fine " rubious answered quickly before she leaned in a bit closer with a worried and confused look on her face.

" Are you nervous? "

( How can not be! I'm sitting right next to a very attractive looking woman wearing nothing but whit shirt! ) " No. "

She smiled while blushing more " Aren't you just adorable? " she said and looked away. " Well, I don't know much about these feeling either. It will all work out if we just let out bodies take over. "

" That would be a bit rushing it to quickly.. But, Esdeath do you truly like me? " he asked curiously but before long she leaned in and captured his lips much to his surprise as he fell over onto his back with the blue haired general breaking the kiss and was now above him laying her hand possevily on his chest.

" If I didn't you would I be doing this? " she asked with a deep blush but he knew that it would be best to try and prevent this because if he didn't and without proper caution and preperations she would most defiantly would get pregnant. Hell even a wise man could see this.

Then just like the luck of the irish she blinked pausing on what she was doing.

" Rubious? Are you the one who placed the bouquets on the former emperors grave? " he paused on that to before he motioned her to let him be up.

" Yes, I put them there. Just to pay my respects. "

" The former emperor was a wise and great leader and one that I respected greatly. Did you know him? "

He nodded. " He was the person that I looked up to the most and when he was assassinated it brought great greif to the not only the people but to me as well. "

" It was shame we lost him, but in the end he turned out to be weak and fallen to the laws of natural selection. "

A shadow fell over rubious's eyes before he glared at her " No. You are wrong. He was killed by a coward who seeked power and in the end the whole empire itself has become weak. "

The general shared a glare as well letting rubious continued

" He had a wish that these lands could be united and create a better tomorrow for everyone. So unless something isn't done about it we will remain in nothing more then an illusion because if there's one wish I see it is to destroy all who have abused their power for to long over these last two years. "

She then spoke up

" Rubious...I feel no empathy for the fragile. The strong feast upon the flesh of the week, that's the law of the land. Those who die are not strong enough to survive. "

" That may be as well true, however you forget many things, some choose to die not because of weakness alone but in what they believe in and there faith. " he then stood up.

" Some people fight for their own reasons, and its a choice when ever to be strong or weak. Because if you have no love for life then there is no more strength to be gained and people must experience the hardships to understand. Fear, a motivation, a willing heart is what helps encourage us to grow stronger! "

She blushed even more ( That face, I love it ) she then stood up " Rubious that will never happen. Understand something, you are never gonna change who I am. You will be the one changing for me that's all there is to it. "

" That makes two of us. I'm not going to change because you demand it, hell even if you torture me I won't give in. And I never did say anything about changing, that's something we must find out for ourselves when we have to do for ourselves and a better life. "

" Hmm, your so headstrong and not only that but you have a keen mind as well " esdeath said while begging to blush more madly. ( Perhap's that why he smiled so freely. He also gives off an aura that reminds me of mine. I must have his heart, I must have rubious as my own. )

She then sat back down deciding to change the subject.

" Well..im sure you must be tired after today. We'll discuss it more tomorrow, for now we should get some sleep. "

" Alright, I'll sleep on the sofa " the black and orange haired male said getting up but esdeath grabbed his wrist with a look on her face like a school girl asking her crush to do something.

" You can sleep in the bed tonight. I wont do anything to you " the bluenette reassured.

" Fine. I'm gonna take a shower and before you say anything I'm not a fool to be wandering the palace so I will be alright " ( Not only that but I grew up here knowing that rule.)

As he went into the bathroom she gasped in realization. " I should have had a shower together. " ( Well no matter there's no need to rush things. )

* * *

Flashback

* * *

" Not only is he going to be part of the our reserves, Rubious is also going to be my lover " Esdeath said now motioning to the black and orange haired male who was bound in a chair by chains right infront of jaegers with him kind of twitching for a moment.

( Did I...did I hear that right?! )

" Now if any of you are married or in a relationship please raise your hand " esdeath said before bolls raised his hand freaking out wave for a moment before libra smacked him behind the head mumbling shut up and raised one as well surprising Kurome a little.

" Wait a minute bol's? You have girlfriend? " libra asked.

" A lovely wife of six years actually...She's a such a wonderful woman I don't really deserve her " bols said earning a chuckle from rubious.

( Its always and every single time the weird looking ones...every time.. )

" Then maybe you could help me. What can I do to encourage rubious to return...my "effections"? " esdeath asked as bols answered.

" Oh, the trick is to never give up. I'll tell you a secret...my dear wife turned me down twice before I found the perfect moment and swept her off her feet! So bear in mind that it may take some time, but it will be worth it. "

" That's very helpful.. " esdeath said writing some notes before turning to the scout platoon member. "...And Libra? What do you have to offer? "

" I've only been a few dates but that's just about it. But I do have some pointers...1, don't rush it because mistakes can happen if you do. 2, When you get the chance try to learn more about one another and 3, Trust and respect for another its very vital to have in a relationship. Do you understand just about the jist of it? "

" I do. Thank you " esdeath said as she continued to write down notes.

* * *

Flashback over

* * *

She now lays back on the bed still pondering on her thoughts. ( Well I can certainly be determined. You will fall for me in the end Ruboious. It will be a fun little game especially when I find out what you have to really offer. )

* * *

The next morning

Rubious entered the council room and currently Wave, Kurome and Libra were awake with his partner battra aside him of course.

" Hm? Hey? How'd you sleep last night? "

" Eh, I slept find aside from waking up and found Esdeath spooning me. "

" You sure do start snacking early in the day kurome " wave noted while drinking coffee.

" Mind your own business " the black haired assassin said as she gave a few to libra for some unknown reason as wave continued and rubious sitting down.

" You should to eat more seafood its really good for you "

" I wouldn't want to start smelling like fish all the time you do " the teen said kind of shocking the navy men.

" What really?! Do I smell like fish? "

" yes " both rubious and libra answered.

It was then the black and orange haired male noticed something in particular about kurome.

( Hmmm, she bears an odd resembalance to Akame. I've heard stories about her but I never met her in person. )

Kurome then notices rubious staring at her and then she gets all defensive " Keep your eyes off of my cookies! Got a problem? "

" Don't take any offense but from the looks of it your related to Akame from Night Raid aren't you? "

" You guessed that right. I'm related to that goody two shoes, and now she's a traitor to the empire. I do hope I run into her again soon. You know why? So I could reunited with my dear sister and kill her with my bare hands. "

Hearing that made libra glare at his friend for some reason while rubious wasn't surprised by something like this but then the esdeath entered the room.

" Rubious were off to Fake Mount. We'll spend the next few days hunting. "

" That's on the outskirts of the capital and the danger beasts there are quite a handful aren't they? " rubious inquired as she put on her hat.

" That's right and you three will be joining us. Were hunting danger beasts as well as bandits " " roger that " libra, wave and kurome replied as she continued.

" Kurome, Libra and I will take the east throughout the day. Wave and Rubious your in charge of the west. Once it's night time we'll exchange one member from each group so rubious will be with me. " ( The monsters that come out at night are especially vicsious, it'll be myy chance to impress him.)

As esdeath gave the details Stylish was outside of the room listeining in on what was being said feeling something wasn't right.

* * *

Timeskip

Both Rubious and Wave were making there way up the trail with the black and orange haired male wearing the armor he had back in the arena with his sword sheathed in his shield.

" I didn't want to say this in front of the team, but you got it pretty rough " wave said.

" How so would you guess? " rubious inquired.

" Well if you need to vent let me know. "

" Oh I see...your saying if somethings bothering me I should come talk you? Look that's real nice and all but I'm fine and I'd rather keep a few things to myself. "

" Okay, I get it...Huh? " wave noticed that he was slowly drawing his sword and just like that he sliced away a tentacle.

" Whoa, thanks for that! " " Don't thank me now, were not out of the woods yet " rubious said now pointing out to a danger beast that resembled like trees with a single eye.

Then in only a matter of seconds the duo were surrounded.

" They keep popping out of nowhere and they don't look edible like the ones on the coast. "

" There not. Bark Spawn always come in packs " rubious said " You ready? " wave asked before rubious plunged his sword into the ground.

" Wave, get down " the navy men didn't need to be told twice because he was gonna do something and then a large amount of flames sprouted out of the ground around both of them and just like that the tree like danger beasts were reduced to nothing more then ash.

Once the light show was done rubious re sheathed his sword into his shield and began to continue down the trail. As for wave he was just blown away by what had happened and rushed over to him.

" Rubious what was that!? " " nothing that concerns you... " rubious replied.

" Wait? Was that your imperial arms? " " I said drop it! " rubious snapped as he continued on ahead wanting to get away from wave who eventually caught up.

" Rubious I'm sorry but what's the big deal about what you just did? I mean that was awsome! "

He turned around and gave him a cold eye " Because something's are not meant to be spoken of but more or less be kept secret. "

" If that's true then why did you use it? " " I'm warning you, It's better to keep what you seen secret, Because its for the best. Look out! ".

Rubious all of the sudden pushed wave the side and raised his shield to block from a large danger beast that resembled a large cat lunged right towards him causing them both to fall off the side of the cliff.

As they were falling rubious knew he had to do something or other wise he would die. So he quickly drew a side dagger and stabbed it in its eye before he got on its bad and plunged his shield right into its hide making it scream in sheer and held on right wanting to brace for impact.

In only a few matter of seconds they had crash landed right in the middle of a small forest that appeared to be right near the river.

Rubious groaned out of pain and luckily for him the danger beast broke the fall for him but even so it still stung like hell as he rolled off of it and caught his breath once he was done he took his shield out of its hide and looked around his surroundings and looked up.

" Wow...that's one hell of a drop. I'm lucky for now. " Then all of the sudden his instincts told him not to move nor scream because a glimmer of steel in the corner of his eye.

" Don't move... " a female voice said sounding young, emotionless the voice of a killer.

" Murasame, a truly beautiful and yet deadly sword " rubious tried to guess identifying the weapon and if so he would be dead at any moment because of its infamous reputation.

" So, you know of this blade? " the voice asked.

" I do. I make it a point to myself to find out about all imperial arms as a past time hobby " rubious hesitantly said before he slowly turned around and came face to with Akame herself.

" Where is your home located? " akame asked with the tip of her blade just meer inches away from his throat.

" I'm not really entitled to say but I'm more of a wanderer. Also Ms. Akame what's there to gain by killing me? I've actually been hoping to run into a member of night raid as of lately. "

" Why? " akame asked.

" Because your orginazations objective is to rid the empire of its corruption and build a new nation. However I need to speak to your leader to do so. " The raven haired teen sheated her sword and closed her eyes before turning around.

" Follow me " the black and orange haired male nodded as he then began to follow her because he wasn't exactly in a good position even if it was there was still the chance he could die.

* * *

Later back at the palace wave was on a weight scale or what ever it was with esdeath gleaming down on him with a shadow covering her eyes.

" Uh...I don't know what to say.. except I'm very sorry for what happened okay? General Esdeath I humbly beg for your for your forgiveness! "

" Rubious got away because you weren't paying attention. Kurome, Libra more weight. "

" Hmm, " both teens said before each one dropped a stone slab adding to the few that were on him increasing his punishment even more.

" Oh my dear wave, your technique is inpeckable but its worthless if you don't use your head. Please try to correct this. "

" Okay " the young man said while making anime tears. " Man, I knew this was karma after I saw his flames. "

Just as she said that she was gonna carry out his torture next time this greatly caught esdeaths intrist.

" Flames? What are you talking about wave? Explain " " oh crap! " the dark haired male cursed. " I'm sorry but I can't say. "

" Very well, both of you more weight " eadeath ordered making the two teens add more blocks freaking him out.

" Wait! Wait! Alright I'll tell you! " he cried out making both teens stop what they were doing and in only a short matter of seconds the wave explained what had happened.

" The ability to control fire...fascinating...tell me more "

" From what I saw he just made fire come out of nowhere and wanted me to keep it secret as if his life depended on it. But I'm defiantly sure he has an imperial arms. "

This made esdeath grin. " So it would appear that he had a powerful imperial arms all along. But not only does he have one, it might as well maybe the equivalent to mine as well. By the way libra how were your efforts in tracking him? "

" What wave said about a danger beast pushing him off a cliff is true. I saw the body it was missing its right eye and it had a large gash in its hide witch could concludes that he used it to break the landing. After that the trail had gone cold witch means he still could be in the area. "

Esdeath nodded hearing the scouts report.

" I see. Where is Doctor Stylish? " " I'm sorry mam but we still haven't heard from him " libra said answering her question.

" Commander? May I ask a question concerning the young man you are interested in? " Run asked. " If he did turn out to be an then how would you like us to proceed? "

" Honestly, I still care for Rubious very much. The harder something is to get the more desirable it becomes. However the lives of my subordinates are more valuable. I prefer if you took him alive, but I'm giving you permission to kill him. "

( Rubious if they actually manage to kill you, you aren't much of a man. But your stronger then that aren't you? Your powerful, a survivor and perhaps my one true equal. )

Eadeath now walks in the hallways to her chambers.

( I feel it rubious. I can't help but believe our paths might cross again, no. I'll make sure of it and when we do I will force you to accept my feelings for you. I'm coming for you my love.)

* * *

Now at nightraid's hideout

Right about now rubious was sitting right in the middle of what appeared to be their conference room.

" Who is this guy? " Dundee asked before tatsumi screamed out.

" Hey its you! " " and don't I know you? " rubious asked starcastically.

" Your the guy that kicked my ass back in the arena! " " yep. Also sorry about that, I kind of went a little "overboard"."

" Akame! Why'd you bring this guy back to the hideout?! " Mine asked " He's an imperial soldier but no less a member of the jaeger reserves. "

" That ma-ybe true, but y-yetet he's been seeking night raid out.." roid spoke up with sheele sitting close by him as he continued. " Shouldn't w-we at least hear wh-what he has t-to say? "

" I agree roid " lore spoke up and then sat across from rubious.

" So what do you have to offer? " lore inquired.

" First what do you know about the one armed man? "

" Only what the rumors say, that he was supposedly the most skilled assassin and marksmen that ever came from the empire before he went rouge. Why do you care? " lore asked in intrist as rubious kept on looking down avoiding eye contact with a shadow covering his eyes.

" He is the one responsible for killing my father and the one who assassinated my mother. "

All of the sudden lore gasped before he realized it.

" Oh my god...your... your alive.."

" What? Who is this guy anyways? " mine asked a bit annoyed.

" Only the rightful heir to the throne oldest son of previous emperor prince Sebastion " lore spoke up kind of surprising the both groups before Lubbock spoke up.

" That's horse shit! The oldest son died two years ago! There's no way he can be the emperors older brother! "

" That name died two years ago...the day when they tried to kill me and nearly succeeded I changed my name to Rubious. If you want proof take a sample of my blood I'm telling the truth. "

" If you are really him...What happened that day? " Genova spoke up wanting to know the answer to that question.

" Ambush. I was heading to see my uncle to call an audience in getting rid of the minister. However from what I can guess he caught whiff of this and sent them to kill me and they nearly succeeded. For the last two years I've been training to get better control of my power. "

All of the sudden he waved both of his hands and flames came out creating the kanji symbol for fire much to everyone's surprise.

" Yep, he is the emperors son " lore spoke up. " The previous emperor controlled fire through an extract from a danger beast that controlled fire itself. "

" Now that you all know I'm willing to help stop the war. But in order to help seize the fighting I need to find the All Seeing Mask of Shadows. "

" Mask of Shadows? " leone was just as confused exchanging a look with dundee while a other people in the room did the same.

" Never heard of it " tatsumi spoke up followed by lore.

" I have. Its said to be a mask that's said to grant who ever wears the power to see the truth of and darkness of a persons mind granting them access to their memories. But why would you want to find it? "

" Because the minister has been using my little brother to get whatever what he wants and since he don't know what's really going on I can use that to make him turn against honest. If we do this right then the minister will finally die and I will take my place back on the throne. Once I do I'll listein to the requests that the revolutionary army wants and fufill them. "

" That maybe true but your supposed to be with esdeath are you not? " akame asked since she heard the rumors surrounding the general as of lately.

" Not exactly, yet I suppose. But with her and the jeagers a new equation could be created. " rubious awnsered truthfully with small possibility of something else entirely.

" We'll help you find the whereabouts of the mask of shadows but you must help us in something else " lore said now placing the mysterious piece that everyone's been questioning about.

" What is this? " rubious asked now inspecting it.

" We don't know...but from a recent mission we found out that the true enemy has located a piece just like this one. So if your able to, convince esdeath and the jaegers to take the mission. But you must not reveal your findings to the emperor nor the minister especially. " lore paused letting this sink as rubious gave it back.

" We have find out why they want these things so bad. However once you return, you must do what you can because to honest your dead. So keep it that way until the time is right. For now you may spend the night here, and if you do try anything funny we'll kill you understand? "

Rubious nodded. " Roid? Take a sample of his blood "

" Right.. " the now one armed medic said as he motioned rubious to follow him with sheele going with them.

" We should have killed him. " Lubbock spoke up still not buying his story and everything that had just happened.

" To be honest lore, even if he claims to be on our side how do we know we can trust him? " tatsumi asked.

" We can't. But its gamble that we'll just have to take. "

* * *

Its now night time and only a few miles outside of night raid's base Stylish and three of his super enchanced soldiers with him.

" I knew there was something tray funky about that boy. You wouldn't expect a dragon like that to be normal am I right? "

He then snaps his fingers pointing in a direction right to the hideout.

" Bingo! Peekaboo Night Raid I see you~ "

 **To be continued**

 **Previews**

 **Kill The Mad Scientist**

 **Kill The New Recruits**

 **Kill The Truth Part 1**

 **Kill The Truth Part 2**

 **Well folks there you have it and now who Rubious truly is, is finnally revealed and ontop of that he alone can help change the outcome to help end the war so it wil be interesting to see what will be happening.**

 **Plus this is called kill the turning tides for a reason and the plot changes greatly and like I said before this is way different from both the anime and manga so I figured out why not and do something else entirely new.**

 **So how did you all like this one? I tried my best to make it feel like the anime itself so please tell me how I did.**

 **Plus now my favorite character in akame ga kill Chelsea will be coming around soon and I look forward to that greatly.**

 **Now onto my reviewers**

 **Drew Luczynski**

 **Eh just forget that one part I said.**

 **But how's this for where events go?**

 **New Age Dragon**

 **Thank you, your to kind friend and hope you liked this one**

 **Now that's enough for the moment so I do hope that you all enjoy this chapter and please leave a review and tell me how I'm doing because I really would like to hear what'd each of you have to say.**

 **So until next time...**

 **G King!**

 **out!**


	10. Chapter 10 Kill The Mad Scientist

**Heyo! Everyone how are you all doing? Yeah this is your main man the G King brining you all another chapter for Dark Watch Rising and in this chapter things will get a little interesting and this will be sticking to the original anime however this time it will be more different.**

 **Also for those that have seen this and know what will happen then you know that there will be very short fights.**

 **Plus since Sheele is still alive that means it will change as well, which I'm so glad to have kept her alive and now without further ado let the story continue on.**

 **Chapter 10**

 **Kill The Mad Scientist**

Right about now tatsumi had just awoken from his deep sleep and got up.

" Man I can't sleep " the brown haired exclaimed as he walked down the hall.

( Then again how could I? The oldest emperors son is still alive and now we have a clear chance to ending the war sooner then we thought. I mean some of us figured this would drag on for a while. What do you think bro? ) tatsumi said in that last part asking bulat from the other side as if he could hear him.

As tatsumi got out of the bathroom he was heading to his room but then he noticed Lore.

Naturally the teen was curious to know why the blood red haired male was up in the middle of the night but apparently his blue eyes were looking at something in a pocket watch.

" Lore? " a new voice spoke up making him turn around to just see it was Night Raids brown haired teenager.

" Oh, hey Tatsumi how are doing? "

" I can't sleep. How bout you? " lore shrugged his shoulders " Feelings mutual. "

" What are you doing? "

" Just pacing through some past memories that's all " lore replied before closing his pocket watch and before long tatsumi was really curious about something.

" Um, lore? Can I ask you something? " he turned to face him " yeah sure. "

" How did you end up as a imperial soldier in the first place? "

Lore was a bit taken back by the question since there was only a few handful of people that were curious about his past.

He then made a loud sigh and sat down on one of the couches and lore motioning tatsumi to sit across him.

" *deep inhale & exhale.* Well this all started when I was only 9. Around that the time the empire itself was in the middle of a huge war and sadly the home village where I was born from was caught up in the middle of it.

* * *

 **Flashback**

It now shows the flames of war consuming entire buildings and people being burned alive. Over and all it was something that you would see out of a nightmare.

Currently a younger lore was running for his life from enemy soldiers and had soon arrived at his house that wasn't consumed in flames. Once he got inside he locked the door and quickly grabbed a sword incase there was somebody in the house.

" Mom?! Dad!? " lore called out for his parents no response and soon the door started to make loud noises showing that the soldiers were trying to break in.

Without a second thought lore rushed up stairs and continued to call them out but was horrified in what laid before him.

The room was covered in blood and there lied the dead bodies of both his mother and father.

" No...no...no... " lore was shaking his head thinking this was a night mare before he turned to a cradle and instantly broke into tears because in it was the dead body of his new born little brother who was only born just three weeks prior to this attack.

After a few moments of silence he began to break down and soon screamed as loud as his lungs could offer and got ob his knees jabbing the sword into the floor.

Then all of the sudden he heard the door breakdown and then something had awoken inside the little boy. It was something foul, something that craved for revenge and for the taste the blood. He got up and drew his sword and gripped it tightly before he gave of a battle cry and charged out of the room and stabbed the tip of it to a front soldier.

He then took it and grabbed the soldiers sword and then charged at his comrades and blocked their swords before rolling forward and then stabbed them both right in the sides of their armor killing them instantly before throwing one of the swords at one that tried to run hitting him right in his leg screaming in pain.

Lore then slowly walked over to the crawling soldier before taking the blade of his leg making him scream in even more pain before turning over to face the young soon to be warrior.

" Please...let me live... " the soldier begged while lore looked at him with an empty look in his eyes full of no emotion with tears still running down his cheeks but wiped them away.

"...your nothing more scum " after that lore swung both swords at once making the soldier emit one final scream before his death and decapitated his head with the blood splattering on lore's family picture.

Once he was done and satisfied lore gazed outside and slowly began to walk out growling in anger before he charged at more soldiers.

Lore narrating. " After that, I went on a killing spree, slaying every enemy soldier that I could in total over at least one hundred & one. In the end after three hours of nonstop fighting the enemy had defeated. But it was then that I had met Newgate for the very first time. "

It now shows lore facing off against five soldiers now covered in blood from head to toe with a single arrow sticking out of his left shoulder and then deflected an incoming blade before shoving his sword right through the poor sap's throat and taking it out covering lore in more blood before he moved onto the others.

In a swift motion he tackled one of them into the ground then stabbed another right into his side followed by him slicing his throat and then drove both swords through the one he tackled right into his chest going threw the armor before grabbing one of their swords and clashed blades with the last soldier.

After a brief ten seconds lore cut of his right arm spewing out more blood followed by his left and then stabbed him right in his left knee making him come down to his level before beheading him.

Lore then paused and took a knee and showed signs of great exhaustion. But then all of the sudden an arrow fired hitting him on the right side of his back making lore scream out in pain and fell forward.

Soon he then then tried to get up but was stomped down by most likely the one that had shot him before he locked eyes with the shooter and glared at him.

Just as he was gonna fire a massive blade impaled the shooter right through his chest before lifting him up in the air and threw him into a burning building where the shooter screamed for the last time.

Lore was greatly confused but then all of the sudden he heard and felt heavy footsteps before looking up to see possibly the most largest man in his entire life. But one of the few most noticeable features was a large white crescent shaped mustache.

The large man then put his large weapon down revealing to be a bisento a two handed pole like weapon with a double edged blade at the end of it.

Then he got onto one knee and then used two of his own large fingers to pull the arrow out of lore's back making the boy grunt loudly in pain and did so again because he pulled out the one lodged into his shoulder. Once that was done the large man then covered his wounds and then picked lore up and threw him over his large left shoulder and proceeded to regroup with his men.

" General Newgate! " an imperial soldier said saluting him and then noticed lore hanging off of his shoulder.

" Who is the boy? " the soldier inquired as newgate continued to head into the medical tent answering this.

" A young one with a brave heart. "

 **Flashback over**

* * *

" In the end after newgate saved me, he took me in and had me healed. Then before he decided to raise me as and I quote "the son I never had" and after that he trained me and by then when I was 18 I'd listed into the army and was assigned to newgate's platoon. Then just in a single year I rose above the ranks before being promoted to his second in command. "

Tatsumi was just blown away by lore's story. Sure he had heard everyone else's stories but so far it appeared that lore's was by far the most bloody and yet sad since he had lost his family and a little brother that had only lived for three weeks.

" What happened after you arrived back in the capital? " tatsumi asked with lore continuing on.

" Well, newgate arranged for my family to buried so I could pay my respects, after a few years Roaring Thanatos had chosen me and here I am now. "

" It's true then. That the empire wasn't always like this wasn't it? " lore nodded at tatsumi's question.

" The previous emperor was a good man. He wanted to unite the north, south, west and eastern tribes for ever lasting peace. But as Rubious said after he died it all went to hell. But with Rubious entering the picture that dream could might as well be possible.

Tatsumi nodded. " That would be good to hear, but from what I heard earlier he's caught the intrist in Esdeath. From the stories I've heard she's a horrible person. "

" I've seen her in action, but when you look at it she was raised to be like. "

" How would you know? " tatsumi inquired.

" Wisdom. I might be young but I'm an old soul inside everyone gets a trait from someone. Plus when you add into it that a nine year old killed a hundred men, you do a little digging and then find out your old man used to be an imperial soldier. "

"...wow " the teen exclaimed.

" I know right? Mind is totally blown away."

* * *

It now shows Dundee's room with the tattooed man sleeping on the floor with a large bottle of wine in his left hand while Leone was sound asleep in his bed.

Soon she began to stir and then groaned.

" Oh god... we may have partied a little to hard last night. Huh? Why am I in Dundee's room? " the blonde asked now noticing and then gazed upon the bald tattooed man himself.

( Did he carry me into his room? ) the blonde asked herself and then smiled before getting out of the bed and stepped over Dundee before planting a kiss on his forhead gently as a thank you making him turn in his sleep.

" But mom...I want meeeeat..no veggies... zzzzzzz. "

( Heheh, must be dreaming about him mom, but it's kind of cute ) the blonde said before exiting out to the room and went out to the hotsprings

" (yawns) Sleepy, sleepy... " she muttered and just as she was gonna undress she immediately noticed a ripple in the water looking into her reflection that changed into pyscopathic looking dude giggling. He then fired a knife right into her mouth and then jumped out as leone fell into the water.

" I've done it master Stylish, Your trusty assistant Trauma has done iiiit! " the crazy guy said now identifying himself as trauma before it changes to stylish's recon group with the giant eared girl responding.

" Good work, now lets continue the mission. He got the first one Dr, Stylish " the girl with the giant ears said informing the scientist.

" Marvelous, that's my little knight in shining armor flying straight into enemy headquarters. Alright. Go, Beautiful Team Stylish! The dapper offensive is officially underway! " as the gay scientist said that doezens of his minions flied over the trees right to night raids headquarters.

Right about now genova's instincts kicked in and just in the knick of time he had drawn Nightcrawler and sliced off one of stylish's minions clean in half.

Then three more bursted out of the windows but the white haired assassin easily mowed them down and bolted to akames room.

" Akame! " genova cried out entering her room and saw that she was wearing some pink pajama's and had already had Murasame with her.

" Were under attack "

" I know " the raven haired teen said in her usual tone before rushing out of her room but was nearly killed by a stray blade that was blocked off by genova.

" Hmmm, Your a good one " a voice said followed by footsteps now revealing a large man wearing a heavy set of armor and wielded a saber with a shield sticking out of his left arm.

" Go on akame. The others will need your help.. "

" Are you sure? "

" Yes. Go now " the raven haired teen was a bit hesitant but soon nodded before dashing off.

" Good luck genova! " akame called out before the heavily armored man came forward bringing his saber down but genova had vanished while the sword created a massive hole in the floor before reappearing again and attempted to cut him in the back.

Only one problem though the blade bounced off and genova narrowly dodged being hit by the guys shield.

( This one's body is mechanical. What's more it would appear finding a weak spot in the armor will be very difficult. )

" I am called Rip. Unknown target acquired "

* * *

Now it swtiches to roid who had just planted his remaing right arm onto the ground creating spikes from the floor and impaling the stylish soldier's.

Then just as he was surrounded they were all then cut down by none other then Sheele.

" Are you okay roid? " the medic nodded but then all of the sudden a loud roar was heard and a few stylish soldiers came crashing out of a wall and saw it was just Dundee using sobek turning him into their version of killer croc.

" What the hell are we with these guys?! There so dam annoying! " the now human crocodile yelled out in anger before noticing sheele and roid were staring at him.

" Oh, I thought you guys were the other, you know what never mind " Dundee said as he crushed one of the stylish soldiers skull with brute force alone.

Right about now Lubbock had just awoken mainly because all of his strings were going crazy meaning there were intruders and a lot of them and was rushing down the hall to try and find the others.

" Holy crap! Where'd they all come from all the sudden?! There already on top of us! " all of the sudden one of stylish's minions comes crashing through the ceiling right in front of him.

" How did they even get in? "

" The enemy...must be killed " the soldier said before charging at the green haired male swiping a claw but he quickly dodged it and began to strangle him.

( This is bad. I need to find the rest of the team, now! ) he thought to himself before the stylish minion turned its head around and swiped its claws hitting Lubbock but luckily for him he wore a vest to protect himself.

" You'd be amazed how many awesome tricks I can do with this just this little bit of string. Check this out! " Lubbock said as the soldier charged while at the same time the string formed into a spear.

" All I have to do is bind them all together and...Voila! " he then threw the spear right into the enemys chest killing him while for some reason the guy said

" So creative... " his last words of death.

" Saw that in a manga one time. You wouldn't believe it, but those crazy things are full of ideas on how to manipulate string. " All of the sudden another loud crash was heard making him turn around.

" Crap, another one " the green haired male said but there was way more then one it was a whole group of them making him nervous.

" Nope, more then one. Ah, sorry but I'm not so good with groups. I think I'm just gonna pass on you guys, if that's cool. "

Then he began to run while screaming and the stylish soldiers on his tail.

" Ah, dammit, there pretty fast! " then all of the sudden akame dashed through and got in front of the incoming horde.

" Stay behind me lubbock! "

" Yeah no problem " the green haired male replied to akame as she waited for the right moment and in a swift motion she cutted down the whole horde with no problem at all.

" (low whistle) Nice one, akame " Lubbock said commenting his friend before approaching footsteps were heard making akame fully alert.

" Wait! "

" You want some too?! " Lubbock said trying to act all tough and then finally saw a man wearing a uniform outfit and a pair of glasses.

" Impressive for a couple of thugs " the stranger said commenting them while the red eyed raven haired teen was still alert.

(He's strong)

" You can call me Toby. " the stranger said now identifying himself and raised his arms into the air with curved blades coming out of his forearms " And I'm here to fight you one-on-one akame! "

Toby then dashed forward and jumped from the wall and kicked forward with more blades coming from underneath his shoes that akame managed to block and then sliced his back however he didn't die.

( This one's different ) akame noted as toby used the blades underneath him slow down. ( I felt it when I attacked. His whole body is mechanical! )

" Akame! " Lubbock cried out trying to rush over to his friend but was stopped by two very tall and large stylish soldiers.

" Giants, huh? Okay! "

* * *

Outside Night Raid's base the front grounds were being over run by stylish's minions. However something then bursted out of the front and landed down creating a loud thud but it only turned out to be tatsumi equipped with Incursio.

Once he had landed with his armor the teen began to attack the stylish soldiers one at a time with nothing but his fists.

Then all of the sudden something pierced through his right shoulder making the teen grunt in pain and turned to face his attacker.

The one that attacked him was a man wielding a bright silver claymore and wore some kind black hooded helmet with some sort of robe and had a large sheath on his back.

" You should have moved..I wanted to cut your arm clean off " the stranger said in a cold tone as tatsumi drawed his short blade and began to clash with the mysterious stranger.

However it was cut short because of two things. One his wound was slowing him down a little and his blade shattered.

" What the hell kind of sword is that? " tatsumi inquired as he was trying to catch his breath but do to the constant onslaught he didn't get the chance.

" This is the Punishing Blade Ludwick. if yout thought it was deadly now wait tell you see this! " the stranger then put the blade in its sheat but it only revealed to be a slot for a much large sword that was twice the size of the claymore.

" Now ludwick's strength increases ten fold. Your finished! " the stranger said but was the blade was caught and then he was knocked away by none other then lore.

" Where did you get that sword? Answer! " lore quickly spoke up as he got up. " I said answer! "

" This sword was given to me " the stranger replied.

" Wrong answer.. " lore said confusing tatsumi before he jabbed his saber into the ground.

" **Roaring Thanatos!** " all of the sudden the apparition of the armor appeared over lore and before long he was now encased in his armor.

( Holy crap! So lore has an armor type like I do? But then again this one sure looks different then incursio. A little more badass to ) tatsumi said to himself as he now saw lore's imperial arms for the very first time.

" Watch and learn tatsumi " lore said as he dashed forward and began an onslaught of swiping his claws that the stranger easily defended and attempted to cut off one of lore's legs but it was blocked by thanatos razor like tail.

Once he got some distance lore fired two energy blasts from his palms that the massive sword was easily able to deflect it but very little sign was shown that the sword was putting strain on him but he seemed to ignore it.

All of the sudden the stranger then began to attack multiple soldiers around him greatly confusing tatsumi but then the sword began to glow bright red.

" What you see is simple the more blood Ludwig absorbs the more deadlier it becomes so it is a perfect weapon to have on the battle field.

" Shut up! " lore snapped at the stranger confusing both him and tatsumi even further.

" I'll have you know that I've been looking for that sword for a long time now. I should have known Stylish would have taken it...So now I'll give you this choice. Leave the sword. or die " lore said with venom in his voice.

" I don't know what your talking about however I know that your gonna die. "

" Is that what you think? Pretty bold to be heard from the one that'll die witch is going to be you " a new voice said getting their attention and saw that it was just only mine wearing a night gown and had pumpkin with her.

" So those soldiers couldn't do it? No matter " the stranger said before he raised the sword above him that began to radiate a red light while mine charged up pumpkin.

Once that was done he slammed the blade down creating a massive wave of energy while mine fired along with some back up from lore.

Thanks to both lore and mines combined attack with her pumpkin and his chest blast the stranger was now out of the picture with nothing remaining with ludwick flying into the air falling to the ground sticking out.

" There's one thing that you lacked... " lore spoke up and looked to the sword "...you didn't have what it took to wield ludwick. "

Now lore picked it up raising above his head into the air before taking a few swings with it and then paused meaning already that the sword has chosen him as it's new wielder.

Normally having two imperial arms isn't his style but since he didn't have a spear weapon like incursio and grand chariot he decided to take it for himself considering that there will be much stronger foes to face off against later on with another reason.

" So now I've finally found you...or what's left of you.. " lore said still gazing at it.

" Gauldrick... " lore muttered to himself now staring at the blade with a little hint of sadness.

* * *

Back with genova he and rips battle intensified and since he couldn't find any weak spots he had to think of something else.

( I'm not gonna defeat him at this rate. I might as well use it ) genova said to himself before he kicked Rip away and then planted his sword into the ground.

" **Now feast...Sephtis**. " all of the sudden a black void appeared behind rip and then just like that a large gigantic centipede appeared hissing away and then coils around rip beginning to crush the heavily armored soldier with small amounts of blood spurting out and screamed in pain.

" I suggest you say your prayers. " genova spoke up in a cold tone. " You are now about to become the meal of Sephtis the very soul of the danger beast that was used to create my blade Nightcrawler. You were a good opponent rip. However you made the mistake of facing off against me " genova said as the centipede dragged him inside the void taking its new meal with it inside before closing.

After that was done genova took his blade out with a little blood drizzling down his nose that he quickly wiped it away but didn't notice an incoming soldier who immediately turned to ash.

" I think that would better then a heads up wouldn't it? " Rubious asked earning a nod from genova before he noticed that he was prepared to leave.

" Your going now? " genova inquired.

" Yeah. But don't worry i'll be sure to stick to the plan. But it'll take a while before getting to the capital. So farewell for now " rubious said before he dashed off while genova disappeared.

* * *

Back with stylish and his recon unit.

" Both Proh and Rip have been defeated and they've almost finished off the whole infantry " ears said now informing stylish.

" Oh my goodness gracious what a tragic turn of events, I'm afraid that does it. Time for plan B " stylish said before ears spoke up.

" Doctor! There's something flying over us! ".

At first he was confused but then felt a powerful rush of wind and now saw a giant manta ray flying in the air.

" That must be danger beast Air Manta! " styish said identifying what it was with the eye guy speaking up.

" And someone's riding on its back. Wait a second.. It Ex-general Najenda and holy shit its General Newgate! "

" What?! Newgate?! " the scientist said before his eyes widened in realization and saw the worlds strongest man flying on air manta's back with najenda and two other cloaked figures.

" Ooooh, delightfully dramatic! Valiantly riding on a danger beast to save their own?! "

" Headquarters was proud in their fortune telling Arms " najenda spoke up now gazing at the base.

" Good thing we came back then " newgate said before najenda turned to the other cloaked figures behind them both.

" This is your shot new recruits! Time to show us what you're made of! "

* * *

Back to akame's fight with toby she intercepted an incoming attack and cutted off his right arm making him grunt in anger with blood spewing out.

" If I can'f finish you off with a single hit, then I'll have to chop you into pieces. And its gonna hurt. You better be ready. "

Toby hmphed before correcting her.

" That's where your mistaken. Given my condition, I can't feel pain anymore! " toby said now charging and swiped a leg blade and followed it up with another blade to coming out of where his arm used to be followed by a gun coming out of his mouth and firing.

yet she dodged it and cut off his remaining arms making him growl in anger before a gun cam out of it and fired but she dodged it and cut off one of his legs.

As he was about to fire again he was then hit by one of Lubbock's string spears impaling him.

" Dam you, this wasn't even your fight " toby said while it revealed that he had taken care of the giants.

" My home and all of my friends are in danger. Do you honestly expect me to just sit back and watch? "

" Well, as it was going. I would have lost that battle anyway, even if he hadn't interfered. Akame...please tell me...why was it impossible for me to win against you? " toby said asking as his killer approached him.

" Your fighting style was extremely aggressive, but you left me too many openings. Obviously. "

Toby chuckled as his eyes closed " I should have focused more on defense right? A sense of pain is quite the useful luxary after all " toby said before he was beheaded.

* * *

" What is that? " tatsumi asked now noticing air manta in the sky.

" It looks like an Air manta and someone is riding it. Mine can you see who it is? "

" Yeah give me a sec " mine then brought out a scouter and zoomed in to see who it was. " Whaddya know, its the boss and that old man! "

" Sweet! Perfect timing! " " I'll say " lore added to tatsumi's saying before he continued.

" Wait that's not fair! "

" What's not fair? " both mine and lore said in unision.

" How come they get to ride on a giant fish?! "

" That is the stupidest reason I ever heard " lore said while bonking him in the head. Then at the same time trauma hopped out of his spot and attempted to kill mine.

But before trauma could even get close to mine Leone in her beast mode kicked him away and was really pissed off.

" You really caught me off-guard didn't you?! " she asked as he was sent rolling away while came towards him and cracked her knuckles.

" I was passed out an hung over and you throw a knife at me? That is grounds for a serious ass-kicking my friend! " the blonde said confusing lore, mine and tatsumi while she began to choke the pyscho path.

" Put me down! I can't breath! "

" Word of advice. I'm a huge fan of surprise attacks, but if there's one thing I hate about them, it's when they happen to me. Your body looks like it's been enhanced, but I wouldn't expect your death to make your death come any easier! "

Just as the blonde continued to choke trauma a blade came out of his shoe but before it could make contact the blonde caught the blade right in between her teeth.

" Wells she's just full of surprises isn't she? ) trauma asked himself before leone slammed him down to the ground making a crater.

" Ow...He did manage to get a good one, and does it hurt! " leone said before noticing something

" Oops! Oh crap! I think I killed him. "

" So what he do? " dundee inquired as he made his way over to the group before leone explained.

" He threw a knife at me just when I was gonna take a bath " once that was said dundee went over and with a casual face stomped on his head crushing the skull leaving a large red stain on the ground.

" What? " Dundee asked noticing the looks the others were giving him but shrugged it off.

" Also next time crush the skull, way better " he said before he and the lion exchanged fist bumps " But your fine right? "

" Yeah he just surprised me at first that's all. But , I can regenerate pretty fast when I'm in my beast form, so i'll be just fine! " the blonde said pumping her fist into the air with a little bit of her cheerful personality making the crocodile man chuckle at her actions.

" Everybody okay? " akame asked as she Lubbock, Roid and Sheele made their way to them with genova appearing out of now where in a loud whoosh of shadows.

" Yeah! " tatsumi answered

" Good I think were all here " mine added.

Then all of the sudden they were now all surrounded.

" Looks like we still got some work to do " the brown haired teen exclaimed knowing a fight was gonna happen and a big one.

" This doesn't make any sense. How did they get in without setting off all my traps?! " lubbock asked entirely confused.

" I'm not picking up any one else's smell either. How bout you? " leone asked Dundee " just about the same. Plus these guys reek of blood. "

" Whatever, we're all together so let's just knock these losers out okay?! "

" Right! "

" Alright, just spread out and don't let them surround us " lore advised and agreed with tatsumi along with akame

Then they had all fallen down excluding both tatsumi and lore.

" What is this hypnosis? " tatsumi asked.

" Don't dis-dispel the armors! A paralyzing toxin! " roid spewed out as he tried his best to stay up but it didn't help.

" Tatsumi, the others can barely move. Your thinking on what I'm thinking right? " lore asked with the teen nodding.

" Yeah. Were both holding up better then anyone else right now. So it's all up to us! "

Just as they were gonna fight a loud explosion was heard making a quick wind and a large cloud of dust. But once it cleared the one who made the crater was revealed.

He had short blue hair, eyes and two horns, wearing white jappense style clothing.

" Is he...with us? " leone asked.

" Now! exterminate every foe you see, Sussano! " najenda called out while on the air manta and identifying his name.

" Understood " the blue haired man replied before stepping towards the army of stylish soldiers and swung around his staff like weapon making multiple blades come out begging to spin before he extended it forward and kill a bunch of them.

He then punched an enemy behind him and just like that they all came jumping towards him in the air but with little bit he mowed them all down making a lot of blood fly in the air.

But then all of the sudden all of the bodys began to explode one by one completely obscuring him. But once the explosion passed sussano was greatly wounded.

However his wounds started to heal.

" Oh my god...don't tell me he's an organic! " mine noted before the blue haired man noticed her and went over before kneeling down.

" Umm... What are you? " she asked but for some odd reason he just only made her hair nice.

" Fixed " the guy said simply confusing her with a sweat drop " Wait, what? "

" The one calling the shots is over to that way " newgate said pointing them out and najenda looking through her binoculars

" Good to see your sight hasn't rusted. Sussano! There on a cliff to the southeast don't let them get away! "

" Understood " the human type imperial arms responded and just like that genova disappeared just at the right moment putting his blade at the tip of the scientist's throat.

" Don't move " he said coldly with sussano coming down from the air manta surrounding him.

" It's over give up " genova said as stylish slowly backed up and then quickly pulled out a needle.

" Wrongo! I still got my second trump card Danger Beast Shot! You leave me no choice! " then all of the sudden his body began to mutate and his upper body started to grow larger and then ate both eyes and the nose guy and was gonna eat the female however genova got her out of the way instead greatly confusing her but blushed lightly.

" It's not nice to hurt woman " he said plainly moving her to a different spot leaving her room to watch from.

" Eh, no matter. I've scarfed down enough of this nutritious meat to help me level up! " stylish screamed as his body continued to grow larger and shape itself turning into a giant cyborg looking human.

" Well this isn't bad, but i'd like to be a scoche bigger. That imperial arms guy got me even pressed when I'm a giant! I suppose if want to win this battle i'll need to grow even larger! Prepare yourself to be devoured alive! " stylish screamed out to his enemys and slammed his hand near sussano who only dodged it and lunged forward but his weapon didn't do anything.

" Honestly, must size really matter? " newgate said before he jumped down.

Once newgate lept off of air manta and crash landed on the ground infront of stylish making a crater about ten times the sixe the one sussano made earlier.

" Well, well this is good to hear now I can devour the strongest man alive " stylish said now turning his attention to the old general.

The large old man chuckled.

" Correction. It is you who will die " once he said that newgate shoved his bisento into the ground and then punched both sides of him.

However the air itself began to crack like glass with both of his fists being coated in somesort of bubble.

" Well? Come on and take a beating like a man you brat! "

" I'd be delighted to! " stylish said punching newgate with his metal arm with newgate intercepting with his own punch and just like that the entire metal arm burst to pieces making stylish scream in pain.

Newgate then followed it up by slamming his other bubble coated fist down on the ground causing a massive earthquake making the scientist loose his footing before he was shot down by mine who was now on the air manta knocking him down.

" Dam you! " stylish cried out tatsumi threw akame right at stylish and cut the upper torso so that way the poison would kill him and worked it with genova catching her.

" Nice work akame " genova said as he now gazed at the body " Another evil has been slain which means lesser enemy's to worry about. "

" I can stand up now genova I'm okay " " sorry " the red eyed white haired teen said now letting her down.

" You were lucky to die with all of your parts still intact. Don't take something like that for granted " akame said to the large dead body of stylish with genova understanding where she was getting that from.

" You did a good job to boy " newgate said coming over and placed a hand on his shoulder " in fact I'm proud of all of you. "

" Old man! Nice work out huh? " lore called out making him laugh

" Are ya kidding? I haven't had something like that in two whole dam years! It's practically a stress reliever! " the old man declared proudly making them both laugh.

While up above the last of the cloaked figures removed their hood revealing a girl with auburn hair and red eyes smiling down upon them and then averted her attention to lore.

" I've finally you love " the girl muttered before it all ends with rubious looking over the cliff as the battle ended.

( Once this is all over they will all make fine warriors to protect these lands, I just know it. Tell then good luck to all of you ) once he said that to himself the black and orange haired male left with the wing blowing his hair along with his bag as he headed inside the forest.

 **To Be continued**

 **New oc imperial arms/ Teigu**

 **The Punishing Blade Ludwig. Now wielded by Lore**

 **The sword is two swords in one with a silver long sword and then combines with its sheath that acts as a slot combining with the long sword into a massive great sword.**

 **Trump card. The sword absorbs blood increasing its strength ten fold and is capable of producing an energy attack releasing all of the energy gathered from all the blood it collects.**

 **Trump card revealed!**

 **NightCrawler: Septhis (meaning Eternal Death) The wielder summons fourth the very soul of the danger beast used to create the blade that kills the foe and drags it back into another world becoming its meal.**

 **Next chapters**

 **To my reviewers**

 **Kill The New Recruits**

 **Kill The Truth Part 1**

 **Kill The Truth Part 2**

 **Bloodydemon666 hope that you enjoyed this and please give me your thoughts on how you liked it. Because I'm gonna be up at my grandmothers and there's no internet nor tv so wish me luck.**

 **Now to all of you reading this I do hope that you all enjoyed this and in next chapter the first opening will be used again.**

 **However like I told my friend I'm gonna be up at my grandmothers where there's no internet and no cable so I wont be able to work for a few days so that's why I won't be able to work on my writing so this will just have to for right now.**

 **So until next time...**

 **G King!  
** **Out!**


	11. Chapter 11 Kill The New Recruits

**Okay now if there's one thing that I've completely forgot to do it was an opening so that's why I updated chapter 9 so that gave me a bit of work. But right now this whole thing will focus on the episode kill the new recruits only this time it will be more different since this would fit a bit better**

 **Another reason is because I've been playing the hell out of the new Mass Effect Adromeda, I've been working on a brand new digimon story and been lately trying to find some work so I can make some decent money.**

 **But over and all I'm still having a boat load of fun working on this story so for now i'll just have to keep on working until the end.**

 **( I don't own Akame ga Kill nor any of its characters just only my ocs mainly the members of the Dark Watch and the enemy's mixed in with oc imperial arms/teigu)**

 **Chapter 11**

 **Kill The New Recruits**

Right now its been over at least a few hours ever since the defeat of stylish's raid and the mad scientist himself and for the moment everyone was riding on the back of air manta.

" Whoo hoo! This is awesome! " tatsumi exclaimed as they flew with lore laughing along.

" I feel ya, you got it love it! "

" Wow! This even more of a blast then I thought! " Leone commented with her legs crossed right next to Dundee with Akame right near them.

" Yeah the view is really something, this is nice " the raven haired female assassin added while both Mine and Lubock had a different view.

" **This isn't nice at all!** " mine said screaming on the top of her lungs replying back to her.

" I-I have to agree " roid add nervously while using his remaining arm to shield his eyes.

" Roid are you okay? " Sheele inquired.

" I hate heights, l-let me know when we-were on ground "

" Okay were ground " dundee said jokingly with the medic falling for it.

As there ride continued on Newgate decided to pass the time.

" So, you've finally found Gauldrick's sword? " newgate asked noticing the large blade that was right next to lore with him nodding.

" I'm sure he would be honored for you to wield his blade "

" Who's gauldrick? " tatsumi asked in intrist as Dundee awnsered that question.

" Gauldrick was a mercenary that we worked with in the past and we often hired him to go on missions with us. But then one day he didn't return and it was then later on that we discovered he was killed by enemy soldiers with his Imperial Arms taken from him. "

" After that I made a vow to myself to find Ludwig and here it is " lore said now lifting it up into the air no problem.

" I heard that we could only have one imperial arms how come you can wield two? " tatsumi inquired.

" It is true that they put a lot of a stress on your body both mentally and physically but, I think the little screw loose in my head helps make sure I'm not affected by it. Then again I'm not sure why. But at least I can defend myself better in a fight without having to just rely on hand to hand combat alone. "

" Doesn't your armor have a spear like Incuriso? " najenda inquired

" No. It does not. This armor was made for the most dangerous combat you could get yourself in and unlike the other armors its capable of firing energy blasts. "

" Is there another armor like yours? " tatsumi asked.

" I'm not to sure but I heard Thanatos has a rival but that's all I've heard. But while were at it... " lore then diverted his attention to the green haired female with the large ears.

" Why'd you save her genova? "

" Because, I believe she would be a valuable asset and would be able to provide information " the white haired male assassin said with najenda giving newgate a look.

" Your subordinate might be a killer, but he most defiantly has a soft side. That's something not to be taken lightly "

" Nah, leave the boy alone, its just part of who he is. Besides I trust all of my subordinates, I don't need you to worry on what they do. "

As they continued on the girl known as Mimi had awoken and genova explained to her of what was going to happen such as her going to the revolutionary base including the blood sample of rubious to prove he is the older brother of the emperor himself.

* * *

Before long the air manta had landed in a cliff like area with najenda explaining the details.

" The Marg Highlands are crawling with danger beasts, witch makes it impossible for humans to live here and that's why it's the perfect place to build our new hideout. The revolutionary army's recon unit is currently searching for a more permanent place for us near the capital, but they haven't found anything. So until we hear from them we'll just stay right here and level ourselves up. "

" A good choice too, since there's different species of danger beasts in this area, a perfect place for us to train and hone our skills. I myself trained in this area before and it was fun, but back then I was only 90 years younger this hasn't changed a bit " the old general said laughing away before the air manta took off.

" Hey look, should we try to catch it? " mine asked a little concerned

" its going back to its nest at HQ silly and it has the imperial arms with it and that girl " chelsea said

" Bye! " mimi yelled with genova waving her off.

" Wow mine, I'm surprised you weren't smart enough to figure that out " chelsea added now begging to laugh but at the same time really pissed mine off

" Oh great...I hate you already... "

" Oh yes, I haven't given our new members a proper introduction I'd like you to meet-huh? "

As Najenda was gonna introduce the newest recruits one of them wasn't there and it was auburn haired female who was really close to night raids red eyed teen.

" I already knew you were cute, but your adorable from up close akame " she said petting her gently.

" Why are you touching me? " the raven haired girl asked a little embaressed.

" Oh yes! My names Chelsea. Since we're going to be killin people together I hope we all get along. Here this is for you " she then brought out a lollipop and instantly she drooled at the sight with stars in her eyes.

" Welcome to the team " the teen said blankly surprising both tatsumi and lubbock.

" Did she just win a akame's heart with a lollipop?! " " that long flight must have really made her hungry " lubbock exclaimed with lore popping up right in between them.

" That's not all " the dark red haired male said pointing forward to genova who tapped her shoulder and pointed at what she gave akame.

" You want one too? " the white haired teen nodded with her smiling and now giving him one.

" Thank you. "

" Genova too?! " tatsumi exclaimed with lore looking at him with a blank face.

" Why are you surprised about that? "

" You know chelsea seems less likely to be a cold blooded assassin then mine and the other girls do " the brown haired teen said looking to najenda.

" Don't judge a book by its cover, she's an expert killer who's completed just as many jobs as akame " hearing that kind of surprised the teen a bit before lore stepped forward.

" Look how much, you've changed in a short time " chelsea looked over to lore and chuckled.

" Right back at ya lore. It's been a while "

" I know. Your looking good " this confused everyone excluding both newgate and genova.

" How exactly do you know her? " najdena inquired.

" Lets just say he and I have a little "history" together. Isn't right lore? "

" Yes that's true " the red haired male admitted then all of the sudden Dundee gained an evil smile.

" Hmmmm? a "history" you say? Yep that confirms it this one here is his " lore then wacked him on the head with a rock with a tick mark on his head.

" Can we move on now? "

" Oh come on lore you don't need to be shy, then again you always were like that, hehe " the auburn haired felame said giggling in amusement with lore getting turning around.

" Me?! The shy one? I don't think so you were always the spoiled one getting your way with your cute looks and all of that. "

" Your proving my point~ " she exclaimed with a devious smile.

" Anyways, as for this fellow, headquarters had entrusted him with me as well. " najenda began now gesturing to their second new member.

" Everyone, meet The Lighting Fast Sussano, he's my new Inperial Arms. Organic types are mostly autonomous so he shouldn't be all that draining. Even with all of my injurys I can still use him. "

" Uh, hi, I think we met earlier " the teen said extending his hand out but the blue haired horn male freaked out and tucked in his shirt.

" I should warn you he's a bit of a neat freak " najenda said

" Yeah no kidding, now I know why he fixed my hair before " mine added.

" Well thanks for letting me know because I like my stuff not to neat " dundee said smacking his hand away from messing with his jacket.

" Okay, so what exactly is his primary ability? Does he only do hand to hand combat? " leone inquired making najenda chuckle.

" Allow me to demonstrate that for you. Try to contain your excitement. Sussano! Proceed! "

" Understood " the blue haired horned male replied before grabbing an axe.

Then just like that he instantly began to chop down trees and contstructed a house in mere seconds and began to do laundry followed by a bunch of cooking witch he even gave genova some of what he made and splitted it with akame.

" Okay, I admit that does look impressive but what is he doing? " Lubbock asked.

" From where I'm standing it looks like...chores " tatsumi said.

" Wonderful isn't he? " the silver haired female asked as she continued to explain the details. " Sussano's original purpose was to protect loyalty and others of status. Not only can he fight he's equipped with a full range of cleaning and cooking skills so he never has to leave his owners side. He can do it all and the best part is that his menu includes over a thousand different dishes. "

" How is any of that gonna help us in a fight?! " mine asked

" I kind of have to agree " roid added.

" Now, now I'm sure you'll come to appreciate it. Last but not least he also possesses a trump card for combat, don't you? "

" Yeah " the organic type replied with tatsumi taking in the sight of his new team mates.

" Oh my goodness your as flat as a chessboard aren't you? " " Shut up! " mine said snapping at shelsea commenting on her chest with her two pink pigtails jolting up resembling the bride of frankensteins hair do.

" You know you might be all big, handsome and strong and everything but your just a glorified man maid " lubbock said to sussanno who didn't really seem to care making the teen sweatdrop and kind of hoped that there team work wouldn't break or something related to that.

* * *

It now shows everyone in the same room with newgate listeining from outside because apparently sussano didn't make the house "big" enough for him to fit.

" Now that were all here, we may begin " the old general said with najenda doing her thing.

" From what we've gathered it appears that the empire has gradually beggining to build up its forces

" And there's no way we can win as we are now. We have to make ourselves stronger " akame said now chiming in as the former silver haired general continued.

" Revolution day is almost here. Let's use what little time we have left as training. I also wouldn't count on getting any more new fighters if I were you. Please consider this the last time we recieve reinforcements. If we work as a team we can all survive to see the coming day of the new world. "

" And that will be plenty of time, I'm certain Rubious will end the war soon " lore spoke up. " Don't forget we have someone on the inside. "

" That also brings up this question, why did you let him leave? That's a dangerous risk that could cost us our lives. "

" It had to be done ..." genova spoke up. " He could make a bigger impact then the revolutionary army could ever do. "

" Not only that but if he truly does capture Esdeaths heart then that will mean we have another geat threat to worry about " lore added.

" Esdeath is a cold hearted killer obsessed with war how can you expect someone like that to change sides? " najenda inquired again.

" True, however...they say beings that wield great power attract one another. In this case both of these individuals have abilities that belongs to gods...and now it would seem that possibly is even greater, for he is most likely her one true equal. Once equals find one another you can be surprised of what happens. "

" If your wrong and then they take over, they alone will be able to kill anyone who defies them. Are you so willing to take that chance? " lore nodded.

" Najenda, you of all people should know this by now, every thing we do is a gamble, you win and you lose that's just how it is. "

" Hmmm, true words spoken boy. But what is your plan? "

" Well, you see in my free time I'm going to try and dig up any information that could lead to finding the mask or shadows which will play a crucial role of ending the war itself without the revolution day. But we're also working this to our advantage. "

" Yes. He's a member of the Jeagers and with a little information we've given him, we'll be able to have one more step on who the true enemy is and what they want with these strange relics. But if he does turn I'll kill him myself, I don't care if he has that power because he dies just like the rest of us. "

* * *

The next day it shows a boat with Akame wearing some sort of hat fishing with both Genova and Sussano.

" Rice ball? " the white haired teen said with the raven haired female immediately taking it meaning yes and began to eat before she felt a tug on her pole.

" *gasp* Got one! " she said before the fish jumped out of the water and into the air and while doing so the human imperial arms quickly grabbed the single piece of rice that was stuck on her face.

" Much better " sussano said before he impailed the fish with his weapon

" It's gonna be a huge feast tonight! I cant wait! " the red eyed assassin exclaimed happily while genova got a pretty decent sized fish

" I'll have to agree. "

* * *

Now it shows Newgate with his legs crossed drinking large barrels of wine with both Roid and Sheele present.

" Y-you wanted to see me? " roid asked as the leader of dark watch gulped down the last of his wine.

" That's why I called you*hic* didn't I? " the large seemingly drunk male answered before brining out something wrapped up in a cloth.

" Uh... do you want us to come back another time? " sheele asked kind of not sure of what'll happen.

" what? *hic* I'm fine I ain*hic* drunk and when did she get here? " they both sweat dropped at this.

" While I*hic* was at the revolutionary's Head Quarters I as*hic* for this to made*hic* " he then removed the cloth to reveal a silver metal forearm with bolts.

" This t*hic then clears throat* okay I'm better now. This right here is made from solid titanium and other various metals gathered with some metal that's similar to esxtase's metal for its scissor blades. As with an added bonus it come with two other weapons. A long blade in the top and a cannon right underneath the forearm area. However it will hurt like hell so be ready. "

* * *

Time skip.

It now shows the entire fish being completely eaten.

" Phew! Ah man that hit that was delicious, hits the spot suu I feel like I can on the whole world "

" Hell yeah! " dundee said now high fiving the blonde.

" Thank you for all of your help " akame said to the imperial arms before tatsumi came up to him asking if they could train tomorrow

" Oh its easy to see why. My feminine charm of course " hearting that made newgate hold back his laughter.

" Actually the general is like a spitting image of my previous master " sussano said speaking up with leone adding into it.

" That makes sense. "

" If she was like me, then she must have been a wonderful person " the silver haired general said with sussano nodding.

" Yeah. Not only a great leader but also a good man "

" A man?! " the general asked a little irritated to hear that before leone, tatsumi and Dundee chuckled with them now laughing along with newgate.

" Hahahah! See boss you totally look like a dude! Hahahaha! "

" I know! This is best five seconds of my life! Hahahaha! " both the blonde and bald said laughing with tatsumi doing his best not to but failed miserably.

" Cut it out your gonna make her mad! She's gonna freak out and kill us! Hahaha! "

Then all of the sudden she growled in anger and before long she hit all three of them on the head excluding newgate who was still laughing.

" Hahahaha! You shouldn't have cut your hair so short brat! because you do look like a man! hahahaha! " the massive old general said with her now looking in his direction but before she could his right fist was coated in a quake bubble.

" Take one more step, I dare ya, I freakin triple dog dare you dude! Come on try it " the old man said with her stopping " that's what I thought. "

Now it turns to show to show lore sitting on the couch near mine and lubbock sitting on a chair.

" Geez I don't get why everyone is so quick to warm up to that guy. I thought I was the mr, swab awesome around here " the green haired male exclaimed.

" Dude, your lying to yourself. has anyone ever considered him swab in the first place? " lore said asking mine

" Nope never was " the pinkette replied before the door opened and what came in was a little kitten that meowed.

" Oh wow! Is that a baby panther cat? " mine asked with the kitten now hopping onto lore's lap and demanded effection that the red haired male gladly gave by petting it.

" There surprisingly comfortable around humans aren't they? " lubbock noted.

" Oh, yeah back in my army days I used to have one as a pet " lore said continuing to pet the kitten before its attention turned to mines cake and rubbed against her purring.

" Hey I'm not gonna share my food with you or anything so- " she was cut off by the kitten now giving off a cute face overpowering her.

" Eh, okay, maybe just one bite " the pinkette said about to feed it but it hissed with a glint in its eyes before swiping the plate out of her hands and landed before it turned to into a puff of smoke and it revealed to be Chelsea.

" Hehe, what a puurfect little snack and lore you sure do know how to treat an adorable little kitty."

" What!? Its you! " mine said now pointing to the auburn head who got up.

" Hehe, oh mine you always make it so easy I just cant help myself, mmmm~ " she said now eating her cake.

" I hate you! " mine growled.

" So that's your imperial arms right? " lore asked

" it sure was, I can transform into anything I want " she before brining out a makeup kit of somesort. " Pretty cool right? Gia Foundation its perfect for stealth operations. Which I must say mine if your not more careful, you'll be the next team member to get killed on the battlefield. "

" Excuse me?! Then if the enemy finds out about your weapon your screwed! " the pinkette returned.

" Admittedly it is a Cosmedic type imperial arms so I cant do any real damage. But that's what makes the art of deception so exciting and that look of surprise on your face a minute ago, makes it all worth it "

Then all of the sudden just as mine was gonna scream out hating her shrill screams are heard coming from underneath the basement and they could only guess that it was most likely roid getting his replacement arm. God could only tell how much pain he was going through especially with najenda who had to get her arm replaced after her battle with esdeath. But the only thing that could be done was just to wait.

* * *

Three weeks later.

Tt shows both Leone and Dundee in their beast modes with tatsumi joining in landing right in a field full of danger beats that looked like raptors.

" Hehe, this is gonna be fun " the crocodile man said cracking his knuckles before charging in and smashed two of their skulls into the ground before he threw the carcasses right at his training dummies and just went fist happy.

" Show off. Tatsumi you take care of the little ones " leone said sprinting off and tatsumi agreeing to her stradegy and then as he was fighting he then acquired a spear like weapon slicing the upper parts of two raptors in a flash with leone chuckling at how the teen could be equal to bulat.

Dundee then tackled five raptors down before grabbing their tails and used them as a club smashing into his foes while laughing away

" I feel so alive! Woo! " he said before throwing them into the rocks before he got near to leone.

( There's no end to these little shits. Its like they keep calling for back up! ) the blonde said to herself a bit frusterated.

" The leaders got be around here somewhere. "

Dundee then sniffed into the air " oh yeah, its close. Do your thing I'll cover ya " then after using her beast vision she spotted it and then got on all fours " Hecate " she said before bursting into the air and right near the lead raptor punching it right into the rocks but before then it spome sort of acid with the blonde dodging.

" Nice try, I guess that must be your trump card " the female human lion said then dodging a claw swipe before she put both fists together and slammed the leader right into the ground.

" Heh, didn't even break a sweat " she said now giving off a peace sign while Dundee burst through the rock with two raptors in his fists with another one being held inside his jaw.

" *spit* yeah right ".

* * *

Elsewhere Roid was training with Sheele but the catch was he was wearing armor witch served as weight for roid to help build up his stamina.

For the medic he was testing out his new arsenal of weapons that his new metal arm was providing such as the arm short curved arm blade that went all the way up his new metal forearm and then reached all the way to his shoulder meaning it was an excellent weapon for someone who was very quick on their feet.

Roid then charged at sheele spinning around and continued his assault and blocked an incoming slash from extase before jumping back and then leaped forward before jumping straight up with sheele narrowly blocking the attack.

" Okay, sh-should we stop? " roid asked with the violet haired female nodding while sheathing her scissors.

" Yes, but your starting to get the hang of it roid. Plus the attachments were successful. "

" Am I? This feels...re-really strange to me. " roid said while examining his new arm and his arm blade that retracted back in " but ev-even so I kind of like the n-new additions. Bu-but is the armor rea-really needed? "

" Well look at this way, its to help build up your stamina and the more stamina you have the more faster you'll be trust me. But don't worry your doing good roid. Lets head back " the dark purple haired male nodded as they both headed back.

* * *

Right now everyone has just gotten back to the base/house.

" Well done. You've proven you can easily kill the danger beasts in this area " najenda said commenting her subordinates.

" I've noticed some of the different types like to attack us out of nowhere so. So we constantly have to be on our toes " tatsumi said taking what he noted earlier.

" I like it, it makes it more interesting " the blonde added with Dundee chewing on some raw meat of one of the raptors he killed.

" Yeah not mention these guys give me some excellent protein. "

" The air's pretty thin up here, you've been training in such a harsh environment I'm sure all of you have leveled up quite a bit "

" Your right I can already feel a huge difference " mine said feeling a bit of confidence.

" Chelsea? "

" hmm "

" What do you think of Night Raid and Dark Watch now that you've been with us for three weeks? " najenda inquired.

" Hmm, your all strong. In fact I'd say that your even stronger then anyone on my old team " she said making both mine and tatsumi's day before she went into further details.

" That said, just because your strong doesn't mean you'll survive. I took the liberty of looking through all of your reports Evo and Bulat were both killed in recent battle. The issue at hand is whenever or not that they were good people...its that those two were obviously incompetent. "

Hearing this made roid angry and was immediately stopped by lore " let go " the medic growled.

" That's enough roid. "

" All I'm trying to say is that if you don't get it together...your not gonna last long enough to see this fight through to the end " after that she entered the house.

" I swear. that girl pisses me off! "

" Well that's Chelsea for you, she's as honest as they come " najenda said with sussano nodding.

" We should eat something " he then turned around to face the massive pile of dead danger beasts that were brought by both akame and genova.

" let's get a head start on cooking everything you both hunted. "

" Can't work on an empty stomach " akame exclaimed with genova nodding in agreement as he drooled at the sight very ancsious to have all of the meat of the danger beasts they killed.

" There is something really wrong with you guys " mine commented while lore stared at the door that chelsea entered and could tell that there was a reason for that and knew something was up and tonight he decided to find out.

* * *

Right now in Dundee's round shack/house the bald headed man had just did a bunch of sketches and then before long he comes face to face with leone.

" Hey " the blonde greeted

" Hay is for horses " the bald tattooed male joked earning a chuckle from the busty blonde who then checked out all of the stuff he just did.

Hmmm? What are these? " tattoos I'm gonna be using on people after this is all over with. Even if that never comes true at least I had something to look forward to. "

She then snapped her fingers " Hey? You remeber when you said that one time that you would do a tattoo for me? "

" Yeah, why you want one? " he asked her nodding.

" Okay first off, where do like want it? "

" Right here " leone said pointing to the upper right part of her back just underneath the single peice of cloth that contained her chest.

" Alright, do you know what you want? " she then whispered it into his ear with him nodding in understandment.

" Interesting...now just lay on my bed and don't worry I won't bite " " neither will I " the blonde said now laying down as he got his stuff ready.

" You can do the honors " dundee said with the blonde removing the cloth for him to work.

" This'll sting for a little, you gonna fine? "

" yeah I'll be fine " the blonde replied before he began to work with the blonde wincing in pain.

" Dam it hurts... "

" well I did say it would sting " dundee retorted as he continued to work before the blonde decided to start a conversation.

" Dundee, what are you gonna do? You know...when all this shit is over? "

" Why you want to know? "

" I'm just curious. "

" Well, since you asked, I kind of figured that once this is over I'm gonna go pay my respects to my family and all of my friends at the grave site of my old tribe. After that, kind of want to maybe...settle down to give my life a bit of peace for a while and open up my own shop. "

" Hmmm, that sounds actually nice...but what would you call it? " the blonde asked as he continued to read.

" I'm thinking Slackjaws Lion Den, with the lion in honor of you since your actually my first customer " the bald male said making leone chuckle.

" Heh, im flattered. "

" Leone? What will you do after your done? You know with all of this? "

" I'm...huh...up till now I never really thought about it "

" Well if that's the case I got an idea you could give people back rubs after people get Heir tattoos in my shop, very easy and decent way to make money. "

" I'll have to think about that. Is it ready? "

" Yep all done, check it out in the mirror " dundee said pointing to the large mirror in the room.

She then went over while keeping her arm around her chest as she checked out her new tattoo.

As for what it was a black tribal lion face looking to the left with its mane flowing behind it.

" Oh wow this thing is so freakin awsome! " the blonde said excitedly as she put her cloth back on and looked over to dundee who had a smirk.

" Happy to here " then she wrapped her arms around him.

" Hey, for what it's worth, thanks for being a good freind. But I got ask... " the blonde began. " What did you see in me when we first met? "

" Someone that reminded me of myself, that cares for there friends greatly and just had that spirit. One that tries helps brighten up a grim moment and well, I'm just glad to have meet a great person like you. "

She smiled and before then she cutely licked the right side of his cheek making him raise an eyebrow as she chuckles placing a hand on her hip.

" What's that about? " dundee asked.

" I just marked you literally, once this is over your gonna be all mine " she said winking and him nodding.

" Okay, I just have one thing to say... " he grabs her and plants his lips onto hers surprising her greatly before he stepped back.

" Who says we have to wait? "

" nobody " she replied after that the lion and crocodile followed their instincts and through the hut various roars and growling was now being heard that even scared a few danger beasts away.

* * *

The Later on in the evening mine had called a meeting with both tasumi and Lubbock including Roid.

" So, what did you want to talk about mine? " the brown haired teen asked.

" You know it had to make you mad. I can't beleive what she said about Bulat and Evo. "

" Yeah I understand it. I don't like it when people disrespect bro "

" S-same. I still can't stand the thought that m-my sister's not here " both tatsumi and roid said being completely hoenst.

" We need to do something to her that'll really screw her up. Something that'll scare the crap out of her or at least make her look stupid " she said now standing up.

" Here it is. You get her off guard really shake her up and ill come and deal the final blow. Its total genius! "

Then once she said that roid went back inside.

" Where are you going? " the pinkette questioned

" Lore is right, its not worth it " the medic said before going back inside.

" Okay that leaves you and lub to figure something out "

" Figure out what exactly? " tatsumi asked.

" I don't know use your imaginations! I've got my own brilliant revenge to prepare " she then headed inside opening the door.

" So get busy this mission should be completed tonight and I better hear her scream to! " after that she slammed the door closed.

" I don't think I like her tone " lubbock said leaving both males alone to think.

" Ngh! Something that'll make Chelsea scream... " tatsumi said outloud trying to think.

" I got nothing over here. If only we could use our Imperial arms to startle people... " the green head said before a light bulb appeared.

" Ah! I think I just had an idea and its a good idea. Listein up, its almost time for Chelsea to take a bath so make sure your ready. You just need to invisible and sneak into the hot springs from the back. As soon as you get close enough all you got to do is just grab the wash bucket and dump it over her head. She's totally gonna freak out it'll be great I'll promise. "

I'll do it " they both turned around to see lore now standing right infront of the fire getting warm.

" Why the heck are you so interested in doing it? " lubbock asked

" Because you have flaws to your plan and second your only doing this because you want tatsumi to feel your pain when you peek at the females taking a bath and you'll want something out of it in the end to "

" That's not true...I'll stand by his side when he gets beaten " the green haired male then just realized what he said and after that tatsumi equipped Incursio and began to chase him pissed off to hear him admit it.

* * *

( Usually I won't do this, but if it's to make that green haired idiot shut up then fine becuase i know he's a pervert. Plus now would be a good time to talk ) lore said before he came around the rock and saw sussano come out of the water.

" Nice try but you tricked me once and I know it's you " lore said earning a chuckle from sussano before he turned into a puff of smoke and into chelsea who had used her imperial arms before she embraced him wearing a towel.

" Aw your no fun. But what are doing in here exactly? "

" Mine kind of wanted payback and wanted to make the gullible male members do her dirty work and Lubbock kind of wanted tatsumi to feel his pain after he peeps on females. "

" So you took the spot? " she said piecing it together " yeah and I did you a favor. "

" Well, here we are now. How come you haven't tried to talk to me at all? "

" I figured you were done with me and so i kind of wanted to leave you alone. "

" Oh, I see that's why " she pausing to take it in.

" But it's okay, really its been a long time love, two whole years and i never thinking about you " the auburn haired female said with him now embracing back with him looking at her with a surprised face.

" Even after me leaving without a word...you still love me? " lore asked with her smiling.

" Of course, your one of kind. "

" Eh, i wouldn't say that " lore replied before joining her in the hot springs before lore grabbed a rock and threw it over the fence hitting lubbock right in the face and knocked him out.

" *satisfied sigh* I haven't had myself one of these in a while " lore said before she went up against him.

" Hey? You remember when we first met? " chelsea asked with him chuckling

" Oh yeah, "

 **Flashback three years ago**

At the time Newgate lead a squad of soldiers with both Lore and Genova. The General had been assigned on a mission to eliminate a large horde of danger beasts that had become a serious issue for even the small state to handle, so the vicerly called out for help and they were the ones to reply.

To many this had been the largest concentrated nests they had ever seen with most calling it "The Infestation"

Right now it shows the red haired male wearing his military outfit at the time with his hair longer then it was before.

" What's happened? " lore said now wearing a military and asked a soldier.

" We have over 20 casualties and 18 injured, so far we've made a large dent in the nests, but the problem is that there appears to be more then one. "

" I see, dismissed " the soldier then saluted before heading off and then lore turned around and immediatley bumped into someone making that person fall and that person was none other then chelsea.

" Oh I'm so sorry are you okay? " lore asked now lending her a hand to get up which she kindly accepted.

" Yeah, but I wasn't watching where i was going " the auburn haired female said now standing up dusting off her dress before she walked off before he called out to her.

" Hold on " she turned around " what's your name? I'm Lore "

" Its Chelsea. "

" Hmmm, say would you be free in about two nights from now? I'm off duty for those two days "

This surprised her greatly " Your really asking me out? I don't even know you and you don't even know me. So why? "

Lore chuckled " Why not? "

Then after three slow weeks of tracking the dangers beast nests one by one they had now successfully finished their mission. But for lore he found something else and used the free time to his advantage. He had grown very found of the maiden chelsea and enjoyed one another company greatly.

Lore had now just arrived back from a mission that involved taking out the last of the danger beasts nest's and had removed his armor.

A knock was now heard from his door

" Come in " after that it opened to reveal chelsea carrying a tray of food.

" I heard that you finished your mission today right? "

" Hmmm, I'm gonna be heading back to the capital in the next morning " lore said as she gave it to him.

" So that's it?...your gonna go and just pretend that i don't exsist? " this shocked him.

" What? No, I'm not why would you even think of that? "

" Because we live in two different places that's why "

" Hey, we don't have to. Besides I can write to you and you write to me like pen pals. "

She shook her head " I don't want that lore, i want us to be close to one another. "

" Well what choice do we have? I sure as hell don't want you to be in this place. Look, when I get free time i'll come back here. Plus if it makes you feel better i'll have you arranged to come to the capital. "

" Lore...why? Why would you try go to such lengths? For me all of all people why? "

He gave her a soft look and gripped her hand. " Chelsea, its because I care about you. Is that just so wrong? Life's to short we all need to find happiness in this world and if going to such lengths does so then so be it. "

Once she heard that her eyes began to mist. Never in her life had she met such a kind and caring person that would go to great lengths just for her and well this feeling was just indescribeable and after that they embraced one another.

 **End flashback**

Now it shows the two of them in their night clothes with chelsea now pouring a cup of tea.

" I'm just surprised you went to go join the revolutionary army after killing that bastard " lore said as she gave him a cup and poured her own.

" Well that's happens when you learn how to use an imperial arms " the auburn haired woman said now sitting across from him.

" But in the end it brought peace and I ended up joining the assassinationary squad of revolutionary army. "

He raised an eyebrow " What happened? I know you did it for a reason even if it meant pissing everyone off. "

" Recently I came back from a mission and then found out that my whole team had been wiped out... " lore nodded .

" I understand now. That's why you said those words earlier didn't you? "

She nodded " I only did it because you see the truth is...not to long ago I came back from a mission only to discover that everyone on my team had been murdered while i was gone. I'd be devastated if something were to happen to the people here.

" So you did it because you were worried about all of us. I get it, even though your still a little spoiled your still sweet on the inside " lore said making her blush before she threw a pillow at his face.

" How dare you say that to me! Just looking out for my mental well being like anybody would. Plus the next time you try to sneak a little peek at me while I'm naked...i'll cut it off is that clear? "

" Don't tell me that, you better tell Lubbock cause he's the one you got to worry about peeping toms " lore said before got up cuppingher chin and made her look up at him.

" Hey look, for what its worth, I should've come back for you. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry for not getting you out of there. I couldn't stand the thought of losing you " after that he let her go and then proceeded to leave but she grabbed his right hand.

" It's okay lore we've been through a lot, but now have a future, so lets just focus on it and not the past okay? "

He nodded and then all of the sudden she pushed him onto the bed.

" Also while were at, I think we deserve to "catch up" don't you think? " she asked seductively while lore thought for a moment before saying.

" Eh, what the hell? " he asked before capturing her lips before it all goes black.

* * *

Sheele had recently just awoken to care of a little business and as she was making her way back to her room she heard roid talking in his sleep and he appeared to be crying so without hesitation she quickly ran in and tried to wake him up.

" Roid, wake up, wake up! " she shook him about four times before his eyes shot open and wasall sweaty while trying to catch his breath.

" Sheele? Wh-what happened? " the medic asked quickly wipping his tears and got up slowly.

" You were having a nightmare. Are you okay? "

" Yes. I-i just need s-some air " after that he exited out of his room and headed outside. For sheele she showed great signs of worry so the violet haired female assassin decided to follow him.

Now it shows him sitting on a log and staring at the ground clearly very troubled by something greatly.

" Why'd you have to die? " roid said asking his deceased sister and before long sheele sat right next to him.

" Why did she have to die, Sheele? Why did Evo have to die for me? Why? "

" I don't know " the violet haired assassin replied.

" It should have been me "

" Don't say that "

" It should have been me. "

" Don't say that Roid " she said only with a more stern voice.

" Your sister loved you and she don't regret doing it because she was all you had left to her and she would want you to live your life "

" How do you know? " the medic asked

" I just do, roid you gonna make it through. "

" Its just so hard though... "

" I know " sheele said as she letter him continue.

" Every single night... " the medic began. "...Every single night, I have to watch her die over and over...I didn't te-tell anyone else becau-because it was my own problem. No one sh-shoul have to worry about me. "

He then began to break down "...I..I don't know...how much more i can take... "

He had now fully broken down and once he did sheele layed his head against her own and gently petted him giving him some comfort.

" Your meant for something good roid. Your good heart will make a difference. But you have to try and move on, its what she would have wanted you to do. "

" I never told her ho-how thankful I was for her being there for me. Now I must live knowing th-that fact. "

" that's true. Roid your gonna be a great doctor someday and when this is over and your gonna help so many people. Just don't forget what you still have...you still have your friends and you have me " his tears greatly increased.

" I'm here roid, I'm here. "

 **To be continued**

 **Previews for next chapters**

 **Kill The Truth Part 1**

 **Kill The Truth Part 2**

 **Kill The Storm**

 **Kill The Rival Harbinger Irys**

* * *

 **Wow! This shit took way longer then I thought it would originally would. But on the bright side I'm sure some of you guys are really happy with the results of this chapter with a few other things but hey this the longest chapter for the Dark Watch I've written yet.**

 **Plus the next chapter will mainly focus on Rubious before the whole island thing with Esdeath and after that within two chapters two great battles shall be fought and I'm excited to do them so this is really cool how far this story has gotten thanks to all of you great readers.**

 **Now replying to my reviewers**

 **BloodyDemon666**

 **Happy to hear that you liked the last chapter friend and hope you liked this chapter as well.**

 **Eternal4Ever**

 **Hey not everyone has a good beginning and yeah the weapons were okay and nice line smiling after a doctors appointment. So hope that you feel the same way about this chapter and enjoyed it.**

 **New Age Dragon**

 **Your too kind as usual friend and i'll try my best but most defiantly they'll stick around. But I hope that you liked this one...now tell me how you it**

 **Okay that's enough for right now.**

 **So until next time...**

 **G King!**

 **Out!**


	12. Chapter 12 Kill The Truth Part 1

**Here's the next chapter for my Akame Ga Kill story and right now I would do an opening but I wasn't in no mood so witch is why in the next two chapters i'll be doing opening 2.**

 **As for this chapter it will be taking place at the same time that ass hole Syura's ugly face is shown. But like all of the other chapters it will be different while at the same time hold the original feeling of both manga and anime.**

 **( I don't own the anime nor manga for Akame Ga Kill just only my oc's )**

 **Chapter 12**

 **Kill The Truth Part 1**

Right now it shows what appears to be a small cabin right in the woods just only about a few miles away from the capital. Before long it now shows a man inspecting a double barrel shot gun.

" I heard rumors of a new type of danger beast around here lately. Be careful, I don't want you to go out by yourself. "

" Don't worry I will and for the sake of our precious child too " a woman replied gently holding a hand on her pregnant stomach obviously being the mans wife.

Then all of the sudden the door bursted open and soon three strange looking monsters charged it and then all of the sudden a harpoon fired right through one of the danger beasts skulls before being retracted taking the other two danger beasts along before their heads were all sliced off in an instant.

The couple looked outside and saw that the harpoon was taken out and then placed right back inside of a barrel for a weapon that seemed to be a mixture of both a claymore and a shotgun.

As for who the wielder of this customized weapon it was rubious who then approached the couple slowly.

" Stay back! I'm warning you! " the man said ready to fire his weapon with rubious holding his hand up and shook his head.

" If I was to kill you, It would already be done. So ask yourself why would I use my own free time to help two random stranger? " rubious asked making the man think before he put his weapon down.

" What are you doing here in the first place? " the man asked as rubious inspected one of the humanoid type danger beasts before looking to him.

" I've been hunting these danger beasts for about three weeks now. It's to dangerous to stay out here " rubious said before quickly turning around and stabbed another incoming that tried to jump him making it die.

" I suggest you follow me, there's a town about a mile away from here, I'll have someone take you to the capital and there you and the child your wife bears will be safe. "

" Thank you. Come on honey " after that the man then began to carry his wife.

" Just be sure to follow me, and if you need to take a moment to breath then please do so " after that the orange and black haired male began to lead to the soon to be parents to safety.

* * *

It now changes locations because it now shows the imperial palace with Esdeath now kneeling before the child emperor with the minister right next to him.

" Thanks to The Jaegers, the number of bandits near the Imperial Capital has greatly decreased and Night Raid has kept a low profile as of late. They must be quite afraid of you. Were pleased with your work! "

" Yes. Once I discover the location of their new base they will be punished. "

The child emperor nodded. " (mmm) We have the utmost faith in you. But sadly, we haven't found a suitor to fit your criteria yet. Though I should mention the minister here does have an unmarried son. I hear he has potential " as he said that the fat man grunted and seemed to get nervous hearing that suggestion.

" Your Highness, as I stated in my report, that position has been filled. You needn't concern yourself further " the bluette replied.

" But didn't you tell Us that he had vanished without a trace? How can you have a relationship like that? " the emperor inquired a little concerned about her answer.

" The persuit has made me want him even more, it seems this love is unfamiliar to me. "

" Also one more thing General Esdeath before you leave. It would appear that General Budo is assigning his apprentice Maul under your command for the time being until further notice. Do you have any concerns? "

" None at all " the blue haired female replied before leaving.

* * *

Time skip now esdeath is sitting across from honest

" You seem to have rubbed off on the emperor. He's been very interested in romance as of late " the corrupt minister said saying on how he was well on his way to becoming a corrupt ruler with an iron fist still looking forward to using him as a puppet.

" But I have a favor to ask of you. "

" I'm listening " esdeath said as he began.

" There's a new species of danger beasts around the capital. I would like you to get rid of them. "

" Yes I know. I've already started investigating that for myself. Until recently only creatures like these only lived in forests and in mines. But just days ago, a few forced their way into a couple's home and that someone saved their lives "

" I heard that. They also appear to resemble human beings, we could have a lot fun with these new toy's yes? Great General Budo has ordered that they all destroyed, but I would love to examine them "

" As you wish " esdeath said now getting up and continued. " After hearing how deadly they are I don't think I can resist hunting them. I Suppose I could catch two or three of them for you. Plese forward the reward money to the soldiers I have stationed up north. "

" Very well. But I'm also curious who was the one that saved the couple? " the minister inquired.

" According to their story the one that saved them had both orange and black hair, witch could mean that my love rubious is hunting them as well."

" Is that so? Then he must be truly special indeed "

" It is very true " esdeath said dreamly just like a school girl who's thinking of her crush as she walked off.

* * *

Right now it shows two men on a carrage being pulled by their horses

" Hurry up! We need to reach the capital before dark. "

" I know, I know, I'm trying to. We got to get out of this area as soon as we possibly can. "

Then all of the sudden the horse whines in terror making the cart stop and before long three of the new humanoid looking type danger beasts jumped out of the woods right towards them making them scream.

But before they could reach the travelers someone hopped onto the carriage and jumped in the punching one of the danger beast's away who turned out to be Bols.

" Just in time, " the masked male said as he landed before the other two danger beasts jumped into the air right towards him and before long he got Rubicon ready.

" Now then, I better clean up " once that was said he fired the flamethrower turning the incoming danger beasts to ash and seeing the sight of their own kind being killed the rest of the humanoids turned tail and ran.

" Gentlemen, is everybody alright? " bols asked turning around to the two men who immediately begin to panic now seeing his face.

" Um, I went ahead and took the danger beasts for ya. So theirs no need to be afraid " the incindenary member said but for the travelers they were still scarred and from the looks of it shitted their pants as well before a hand taps on one guys shoulder.

" Don't crap yourselves now, there gone thanks to my friend there " the person said reassuring them and turned out to be libra making them both sigh in relief that he was normal and thanked him leaving both bols and wave left out.

" So uh, I know that must have been awkward for ya huh? You did a good thing, okay? " wave asked while bols didn't seem to buy it.

" Those... people... They can feel safe now! Which is wonderful! Right? " bols asked changing his attitude while close by esdeath captured the three running danger beasts and stopped kurome from trying to eat them.

* * *

Right now it shows libra with wave playing chess with kurome watching the two who also had Battra on her right shoulder.

" And...checkmate " libra said now slaying the navymen's king.

" How are you so good?! "

" That's my secret " libra replied before kurome spoke up.

" I call on taking the winner! " after that wave moved out of his spot and then let the black haired female teen sit down while battra crawled off of her arm and began to put the chess pieces on board and as he was doing so Bol's came around with a tray that had three cups.

" Libra, Wave, Kurome. The tea is ready! "libra said now quickly taking a cup " yeah for always waiting on us " wave added

" What's the matter wave? " bols asked noticing wave's look.

" It still just kind of bothers me. I mean, your a really nice person. But even when you killed the danger beasts and saved those guy's lives, they still judged you on the way how you look! "

" Yeah, but you did the same thing " kurome chimmed in.

" She's right you know, " libra added as he took a sip as wave recalled the memory.

Bols then gave placed a cup onto the table. " Wave...I already told you before. I'm not a... nice person. I've been to inflicted and diseased villages, and I burned them to the ground. I was an executioner. I've burned innocent men and woman to ashes. I've done so many horrible things. I've lost count of the names of those who want me dead. "

" But all you did was just follow orders you were given, right?! " wave asked as bols continued on.

" What I do may just be my job, but karma is still karma. I figure I'm only getting what I deserve: reminders, retribution. "

" But Bols you shouldn't torture yourself like that! " wave protested before libra tsked.

" Wave... you are such a freakin idiot... " libra spoke up.

" Bol's speaks the truth, we've all done things that'll scar us for us for life and one day, we have to pay for it that's all there is to it. "

" Even so... "

" even so nothing! " libra said now getting up and holored at the young male.

" There's to many thing that you don't know! You can't comprehend the crap some of us had to put up with our lives. You wanna know why night raid is killing people of higher status? "

" Because their just cold killers " wave replied with libra waving his head in disappointment.

" No. They have there own reason, as for the ones that they killed, some of them were sick and twisted assholes! They hurt, torture and kill people for their own amusement and I know how those people felt... " libra said gripping his left hand and then brought his sleeve up to show that silver was embedded into his forearm shocking the navymen along with bols while kurome was sad to see this sight.

" You see that? This is what some of us are protecting and don't even know it. You think those danger beast and pirates were something, there nothing compared to the monsters that aren't even human anymore and because of them, I lost my brother and sister. So get it through you, even good intentions have dire consequences. "

After giving off that lecture he rolled his sleeve down and sat back on his seat and sighed before kurome got up and placed her hand on his shoulder knowing entirely to well of being a slave and remembered the times she went through with akame.

" Wave, I understand that your trying to do the right thing. Just, think of what you try to say from now on. "

" I understand what your saying to libra, but what happened to your siblings? " wave inquired.

" Don't know. Its been a long time, for all I know there gone. But they'd want me to stay strong, because in the end...all brothers care for their family. "

It now shows Night Raid and Dark Watch all together standing in front of their new "base".

" Uh, this doesn't really look any different from the old hideout " tatsumi commented.

" Yeah, I kind of have to agree on tatsumi on this one " Lore spoke up agreeing with the teen who had Chelsea right next to him with Akame chiming in.

" Well, when you build a facility that's hard to find and easy to flee, it pretty much looks like this. "

" And the best part is the new one has a hot spring, too! " Mine added in happy to say that.

" You know after this job, we should have a soak and get trashed! " Leone suggested with Dundee agreeing with the blonde. " Hell yeah! it been a while since I've gotten myself in one those! "

Then after Lubbock tried to buck horns with Sussano both members were now in the meeting room as najenda began to explain the details with Newgate on her right sitting with his legs crossed.

" Now, we hate to send you all out again so soon, but your next job is to take out the danger beasts that have been mentioned earlier. We don't know very much about them at the moment except that there somewhat intelligent and they usually like to travel in packs. But individually they're still extremely strong. They've overpowered everyone who's tried to fight them. They've been attacking both humans and live stock in the south of the capital in various environments, from mines to forests. "

" The Jaegers and the Imeperial Army are working day in and day out to exterminate them, but their number's haven't decreased much. "

" Man that's a problem if we don't know how many there are " Dundee commented.

" Yeah, if they're really giving the empire a hard time, then I seriously doubt this is a trap " mine said chimming in while najenda exhales smoke.

" Undoubtedly, we're actually HELPING the Empire by taking this job. Can you live with that? "

" Absolutely boss! After all, this is a special case " " I agree with Tatsumi. It sounds like we should defeat them as soon as possible " " same " both akame and genova said.

" While were at it.. " newgate spoke up.

" Roid? Can you possibly examine a body of a danger beast if we bring it here? " the medic began to think.

" It is possible. Ju-just bring me one a-and I will try to examine I-it. "

" Well I just hope we don't have to run into any imperial soldiers " leone spoke up with Dundee looking at her confusion.

" Why would we? Babe you forget we do our missions when the gaurds aren't around. "

" Oh right, " the blonde said admittedly.

Chelsea then sighed loudly. " So your bleeding hard hearts will put your selves in danger just to help slay the monsters? " chelasea inquired.

" Leave it to the Jaegers to get themselves killed. We really need to stop being so soft all of the time. "

" I understand where your coming from " tatsumi began. " But what if those things are killing more innocent people as we speak? Even if we are just a bunch of assassins, we're still allies to the people! '

" He's right... " lore spoke up. " Just this once we will need to do your part and kill these things as soon as we can. Because if a threat like that is great trouble for the empire then it's a threat to the good people that live in these lands " he nodded to the teen who nodded back for backing him up.

" I knew you'd both say something like that.(sighs) Fine, you win " chelsea said

Su chuckled hearing that and before long he got all tensed. " Tatsumi. There's something I really need to tell you. "

" What's that? " the teen asked.

" Could you please zip up your pants? It's been bothering me for a while now! " the teen then looked down and immediately got embaressed making everyone laugh.

" So much for trying to look cool Romeo! Hahahahahah! " leone commented as she and dundee laughed their asses off while Lubbock was commenting on the teens mistake for some odd reason. Heck even newgate was laughing so hard.

" It serves you right loser " mine said lightly blushing.

" Come on you guys! " the teen spoke up.

" Sorry tatsumi, I noticed it a while ago and thought it was intentional " akame said speaking up and lightly blushing.

" Are you crazy?! What the hell kind of an exibishonest do you think I am?! " with genova speaking up.

" Only a simple minded buffoon " he said before tripping on the floor.

( Did he do that on purpose? ) lore asked noticing that she was gonna apparently offer to keep an eye on his zipper making him chuckle.

" Seriously? " Chelsea asked now standing next to najenda.

" This is actually pretty normal for our crowd. Make sure you're prepared for plenty of headaches. "

" Yeah I'm prepared for that, but I'm a little scared. I mean I can't help but be worried after reading about Bulat and Evo. If tatsumi is to nice as they were I'm afraid its gonna get him killed. "

" Even so " lore began now standing next to her. " It makes up for who he is. There's nothing we can do to change that. All we can do is make sure we fight together while enjoying these little moments with our friends. But I understand, just try to have a little faith okay? "

" I know " the auburn haired female said now laying her head against his shoulder and intertwining their hands.

* * *

Right now it shows what appears to be a rubious wearing a cloak and a black fladora. As for what he was doing it seemed that he is now laying some branches over a large sized hole. After that he leapt into the tree's and began to skid across from branch to and then after five minutes of searching he found what he was looking for. Ten of the new species gathered around one another much to his confusion before he leaped down just about ten feet away from them.

" (loud whistle) " they all turned around and once they all layed their eyes upon the male they immediately charged and began to persue him and just like that he began to run.

These danger beasts were fast despite their sheer size but for rubious he felt right at home before pausing to see if they were still following, so far it was all going according to plan as the chase continued.

Then all of the sudden he stopped right in front of the hole he cojvered and before long all of the danger beasts leaped into the air and just as they were gonna get near him rubious instantly jumped backwards and the result all of the danger beasts fell into the hole.

Once it was done rubious looked down the hole to see that his spiked pitfall trap had worked perfectly because they were now all impailed with a few still squirming meaning they were alive.

" Dam, now these things are ugly, " rubious commented before stabbing his blade backwards killing the danger beast behind him and threw it into the hole. After it was done he snapped his fingers creating a small spark that fell into the pit and before long the whole pit fall trap was engulfed in flames.

As the fire continued rubious narrowed his eyes.

( This now makes over 39 of these new danger beast's I killed. They have to be coming from the mountains, I should look there ) after that that rubious dashed off not knowing someone was watching him the entire time.

( That must have been one of those Jaeger everyone's been talking about. Living up to their reputation )

" (evil chuckle) " after that the hooded cloaked figure walked off ( I think I'll play with my "toy's" for just a little bit longer.)

* * *

Timeskip it's now the middle of the night.

Rubious had now just entered a mine shaft beginning to examine the area around him.

( From the looks of it, a lot of these new danger beasts have been around here, most likely eating the poor miners who worked ) rubious said to himself as he then rubbed his left hand into the dirt and sniffed it.

( Blood...a lot of it too..they've definitely been to this place. But somethings odd... ) the black and orange haired male said to himself as he continued to further down the mine before all of the sudden he noticed something on the ground.

He traced the strange marks with his fingers ( The very faint smell of something burning of what ever this is. But oddly enough this thing is still intact. )

After that he continued to make his way through the mine now gathering his thoughts.

( I've heard of scientists making these sort of creations but I never thought they were true. Who ever made them they defiantly used to be human. The question is where'd they from in the first place? Wait! ) he then got all tensed with goosebumps now running up arms before all of the sudden something darted right past him and cut into his shoulder barely blocking the blade.

After regaining his composure rubious then began to give chase and surprisingly who ever was this was is fast on his feet.

( This ones different. ) rubious said to himself as the chase continued on and then before long they made their way outside and neither the cloaked figure nor rubious would slow down for one second.

But then just like that a bright flash of light appeared and before long rubious skidded himself to stop and looked around.

( Where'd he go? He was just right here! Dam! ) rubious was frusterated and after that he looked up. " I guess I better go to high ground and see where I'm at " after that was said he quickly made his way up to the top.

( This is really strange...there's no animals here, not even signs of danger beasts...but even so there still around here. )

Then somewhere out not far away in the sky Esdeath was flying on her danger beast.

" I know that technically I'm out on night patrol, but I can help but notice how beautiful it is tonight. This kind of frivolous nonsense normally doesn't suit me. Oh, Rubious, I'm just not myself lately and I have you to blame, my love " the blue haired female said before she spotted something on one of the peak tops.

" Is that a danger beast down there? (happy chuckle) if so then it has terrible luck. And here I was, starting to feel sorry for myself. "

After that was said her danger beast closed in above and soon she jumped off landing ten feet away from rubious and creating an explosion making him quickly jump back to give him some room.

" The hell?! " the orange and black haired male exclaimed drawing his weapon.

The smoke then cleared and soon esdeath was revealed drawing her rapier

" tonight isn't your night. I've got a new form of torture I've been-(gasps) " she then stops and blushes madly upon who she was seeing.

" Rubious?! "

( Esdeath? Why is she here? I never expected this ) rubious said not letting his guard down for one second but she just stood there staring off at rubious before she sliced a bunch of danger beasts with one swipe of her raipier before she stomped her high heel right into the head of a danger beast that was still alive.

" You are in my way! " the blue haired female said giving off a menacing aura before it disappeared with her looking towards rubious.

" Is this some sort of dream? I've been waiting so long for the moment we could meet again, rubious! "

Upon seeing this sight rubious suddenly got this weird feeling ( I can already tell that this is going to a little...difficult...So, is she gonna that thing? )

* * *

 **To be continued**

 **Next Chapter Previews**

 **Kill The Truth part 2**

 **Kill The Storm**

 **Kill The Irys**

* * *

 **Okay first off I know that the ain't as long as the other chapters but hey this is all I had available for the moment. But hey at least I'm getting somewhere with this story so that's really great to hear.**

 **Now replying to my reviewers**

 **Eternal4ever. Glad to see that you liked it and I'm keeping my eyes out but ain't nothing yet. When you gonna post them up?**

 **Drewlucynski**

 **Happy to hear and hopefully you'll enjoy the other pairings**

 **New Age Dragon**

 **As usual thank you, your words are kind so hope you like.**

 **BloodyDemon666**

 **That's my favorite part as well and hope that you enjoyed this as well. Makes you wonder what in the hell is gonna happen with both Rubious and Esdeath next huh?**

 **Okay that's enough for right now so until next time...**

 **G King!**

 **Out!**


	13. Chapter 13 Kill The Truth Part 2

**Hey guys you up for some more dark watch rising? Well hope ya are because here's the next chapter.**

 **I do also notice one thing, it seems that this thing gets a lot of attention and yet I couldn't help but wonder why it does? What do you all think? Could it be that possibly no one else has ever tried something like this? Or is it because the fanfiction for it is slowly ding out? So many questions with very little few answers.**

 **But could you all blame me? We all discover things by being curious and making our journeys to find out the answers don't we?  
Okay enough talk, let's get this part started!**

 **Plus question? Who'd win in a fight either Joker or Syura? Considering that there both insane.**

 **( I don't own the anime nor manga akame ga kill just only my oc's with my own imperial arms )**

 **Chapter 13**

 **Kill The Truth Part 2**

Right now Esdeath and Rubious had reunited while that was happening down below something was running at incredibly fast speeds. Prety soon it was revealed that it was the cloaked figure rubious was chasing earlier.

( Heh, that man sure was fast, but not good enough. What's even more surprising is that they practically wiped out all of Stylish's creations ) the cloaked figure said to himself before jumping up into the air

( Hello Imperial Capital, so good to be back! ) " (evil chuckle) "

Back to where we left off.

" (sniff) Heheh, I know your scent anywhere, good to see you rubious " esdeath said now hugging the black and orange haired male much to his embarresment. " So tell me why you didn't come back I've missed you so much. "

" Now my turn. What are doing here exactly? " the young male inquired.

" Silly, I'm here to capture the danger beasts attacking the capital. Eh, witch leads me to the question why your here? "

" I will tell you, but...could you let go? "

" I will not " the blue haired female replied.

" What's with the protection? "

" I'm not letting you go, if I do you would only get away. "

" (loud groan ) " after that he got himself out of her grip.

" Okay, first I didn't run off, if what wave told you before is true then you should know I got knocked the side of a cliff by a danger beast. "

" That is true. But why did you not come back? "

" I only got a little injury, so I waited for it to get better and then I over heard that there's been sighting of danger beasts that looked like humans. So I decided to investigate where they originated from, while killing a few along the way. "

Esdeath smiled.

" A man after my own heart. What did you find out? "

" Not very much, only small clues leading to the nearby mines up in these mountains. While I was investigating some strange markings someone ambushed me and after that tried to chase him down, but unfortunately he got away. "

" Well at least you've kept yourself busy... " esdeath said now feeling his arms and shoulders. "...and judging by the amount of muscle you've build up I wager your abilitys have expen exponentially grown. "

She then petted him for some reason " You've obviously been working hard and with so much room to improve. "

( Hmm? Why she even still like this? ) rubious thought to himslef she hugged him again putting his face up against her cleavage.

" The danger beasts are almost all gone, they have really been a nuisance. But honestly thanks to them were together again! Love is a strange thing " the blue haired female said before her senses spiked up and got frusterated.

" How can there be so many interruptions on a deserted mountain?! " she asked herself before looking over to a series of rocks. " You there! The coward trying to hide, show yourself! If you refuse to comply you will get no mercy from me! " the general said now drawing her raipier and pointing in the direction of who ever was hiding.

An evil chuckle was heard " well shit.. " a voice said before someone soon stepped out and continued talking. " I thought you wouldn't notice me. Not to shabby. Now I can understand why everyone is so bloody terrified of you. Anyway now that the two of us have now exchanged pleasantries, its probably a good time for me to stop playing with my little toys. "

" Its you! Esdeath he's one that I encountered in the mines! " rubious said speaking up now recognizing the cloaked figure from before.

" Are you sure? " rubious nodded.

" Without a doubt, he know's something about the danger beasts roaming the area. "

" I see, then I'll be more then welcome to torture it out of you personally " esdeath said before the cloaked figured raised his head.

" Sorry madam, but not my cup of tea. But if your in need of a little excitement, I'm willing to let you play with my toy's as well " the figure said before some sort of strange round object came out of his sleeve.

" Behold my imperial arms! Shambala! " the object then glowed bright purple and before long a circle surrounded both rubious and esdeath with the yin and yang symbol shown underneath them both and before long a pillar of light shot into the sky along with the circle.

" Phew " the figure said now removing his hood to reveal a dark skinned male with white hair and an x shaped scar across his face. " Now then, I wonder what kind of game we should play next? "

* * *

Location unknown

" Esdeath, am I going crazy? " rubious asked " No, you are not " the blue haired female replied because only a few seconds ago they were on a deserted mountain range because now they were on a tropical island near the ocean.

" Okay then. Please hit me " rubious said making the blue haired female look towards him with a blush.

" Rubious, I didn't know you were into that. We really are perfect for each other, isn't it wonderful? " .

" Wait what are you talking-oh! Hold no, no not that! I just want to find out if that guy trapped us both in some kind of illusion that's all! "

She was a bit taken back by what he said as he continued " so, if you were to hurt me then we would be able to snap out if it. "

" I see, as you wish, " rubious then closed his eyes. :) Big mistake, because she landed her lips on his defiantly proving this wasn't fake.

" It's not an illusion.. " esdeath said now recomposing herself while rubious smacked himself out of it.

" Our surroundings are to real, the cool breeze and the waves, the warm sunshine, everything around us is true. "

" Indeed it is, but the question is what did that man use? He said it was an imperial arm's to teleport us from the looks of it. "

" That is true, the empire has 48 legendary weapons known as "Imperial Arms", rumor has it that a secret art of a lost nation was used to create one that could manipulate space itself. Of all the imperial arms I can only think of a hand full with the power to control space, who was that man? " esdeath wondered.

" He did say it's name, " rubious spoke up " only before he teleported us he said the name "Shambala" so that give's off a lead to start into who the wielder is. "

" You are absolutely right. Let's take a look around " esdeath said before she planted her hand into the sand and just like that a massive pillar of ice shoot straight into the sky giving both of them a clear view of the island itself.

" There's nothing but ocean " rubious noted.

" But isn't this a gourdgeous view? " esdeath inquired.

She slammed her fist into her palm " its starting to kind of feel like were on a date isn't it my darling. "

" Not really, but I'd rather have dinner first" rubious replied considering what was going on and how they got her.

" You never know what you can deal with imperial arms. In my line of work you must be able to adapt immediately "

" I know " rubious replied.

" Now where were we? " esdeath began before she hugged him just like a high school girl would with her crush saying that it was a date and asked if he wanted to cuddle.

" Not for the moment " rubious replied before all of the sudden they heard a loud rumbling noise and turned to the shoreline to see a large danger beast that resembled when stylish made his last effort to kill both Night Raid and Dark Watch.

" Well's he's a big fellow " esdeath commented and before long it spotted the pillar and then charged.

" Incoming! " rubious said before esdeath got in front of him.

" I won't let him ruin our time together! " the general said and before long put her hands together and created multiple large icicles in the air.

" You are interrupting, you deserved to be impailed. **Wiessschnapel!** " after that she then directed them right towards the massive danger beast that hit multiple parts of its body making tumble backwards.

( She is very strong, ) rubious noted to himself as the stylish copy got back up.

" Your still standing, this is getting interesting " esdeath said before rubious noticed something.

" Go for the head, that's his weak spot " hearing that made her chuckle and planted her hand on the pillar.

" I was thinking the same thing, we must be soul mates. **Grauhorn!** " after that a massive spike made out of ice shot out of the pillar and darted straight to its head but the weak spot moved to the side narrowly avoiding it.

" Quite stubborn isn't he? " esdeath asked before rubious used the spike as slide to get him close to the stylish clone and then jumped and shot it right in the head of the weak spot killing it instantly and tumbled back.

" Well done, though I had originally planned on winning your heart with my own skills...you wound deepening my love for you. And here I was showing you my favorite moves and everything " esdeath said before something punched into the pillar.

" There's another one! " rubious cried out pointing it out only it didn't look like the other one.

As for esdeath she jumped off of the pillar.

" Leave it to me Rubious! I'll give him what he deserves! " the blue haired female said now snapping her fingers and made a giant ball of ice materialize and then used the momentum in the air to put her right in front of it.

" **Hagelsprung!** " she soon then slammed it right into the danger beast smashing it like it was nothing greatly surprising rubious.

( So this is her strength...I surely hope that I won't have to kill her.)

* * *

Moments after the fight

" If I had to make a guess those two must have been the last of the danger beasts " rubious said as he inspected his weapon and made sure it was still loaed while it appeared esdeath was holding a small notebook of somesort.

" So that's what he meant by new toys, this is where he was hiding those new danger beasts " esdeath exclaimed figuring out what syura said earlier.

" I say we should scout around the island and figure out what were gonna do next " rubious suggested

" Yes we should. But let's make sure we don't panic so it wont get worse. "

" Right, let's go " rubious said now getting up and strapped his weapon behind him while esdeath was doing something else with the notebook like making doodles of her with rubious and a single sketch of the black and orange haired male himself.

" Hmmm, not quite right... " she said before it show's what happens through the entire day such as them exploring the island, gathering fruit, checking out the marine life, chasing a boar for lunch and then finally it shows esdeath without her shirt showing off with rubious raising an eyebrow.

Then before long it's now night time and right now rubious sighed in relief.

" Geez, the day goes by fast it felt like just only a few seconds ago we arrived " esdeath then moved her hand onto his. " Yes, and it's been a lovely time " the blue haired female added and continued on. " Plus I've also managed to figure out where we are. "

" If so then where are we? "

" This island is several miles to the south east of the empire. "

" No kidding? "

" Which means.. you and I are the only two people on this island rubious " the blue haired female said now intertwining hands with the male.

" So? What would you like to do? Your charge choose your fate " the general said.

Then all of the sudden something lashed out of the sand and without any time to react it hit Esdeath in the back of her right leg making her grunt in pain before cutting off what appears to be the tail for the a giant scorpion and before long it was shot by rubious killing it instantly.

Then all of the sudden three other scorpions bursted out of the ground and just like that he killed them all with one swipe of his customized weapon,

After he killed the last scorpion the black and orange haired male quickly lifted to the blue haired female up carrying her bridal style and making her blush before he placed her against a tree.

" Where did it hit you? " rubious inquired.

" My right leg... " the general replied before rubious grabbed a knife from his boot and cutted come branch's down and quickly started a fire and placed the knife just a few feet away from it and headed over back to esdeath.

" Luckily for you this poison isn't imeidate so hold still, " after that he took her boot off and placed her leg on a rock and then inspected the puncture wound and took out the stinger throwing it aside before he began to suck out the poision greatly making esdeath blush greatly from the sensation.

Then after nearly two and a half minutes of sucking poison and spitting it out he was done.

" Alright, that's done. But if we're gonna seal up that wound so it won't get infected we'll need to use something a little "esssive" can you handle that? "

" I'll be fine rubious, I am a general after all " esdeath said reasurring him as grabbed the knife out of the fire, inspecting it and headed back over.

" I mean it, it's gonna hurt like hell " he then gave him hand " you want to? " seeing this as an oppertunity the blue haired female took his hand and before long she gritted her teeth in pain because the hot metal from the knife really did hurt and she tightened her grip.

After about five seconds rubious moved the knife away before putting it in the cold ground to cool down.

" Ice? " rubious asked with his hand out releasing her grip and seeing what he asked for she made a medium block of ice appear in his hand before putting it underneath her leg.

" There we go. That'll leave a scar on the leg but at least it won't get infected, just keep that under there for about five minutes and you can walk " rubious said before taking the knife out of the ground and dusted it off before putting back in the sheath of his boot.

" But I suggest we stay till you can walk. "

" Rubious... "

" hmm? "

" thank you.. " she said now looking right to him and caused him to lightly blush now getting a clear look of her face before he cleared his throat.

" sure. "

" But I would like us to get to know each other better are you fine with that? " the general asked as he grabbed some more branches to keep the fire going along with a big peace of wood to keep it blazing for about nearly the rest of the night.

" Well...it wouldn't hurt.. "

" Wonderful. First off where did you learn to fight with a sword? "

" Since I grew up mostly in the western and southern borders I learned from a skilled hunter because I was looking for someone to train under. Anyway I trained under him. "

" Interesting. So did he also teach you survival skills as well? " esdeath inquired.

" Hmm. He also showed me how to make primitive weapons such as knives, bows and arrows along with trapping. "

" To accomplish something like that takes a lot of diligence, your very talented. But what about your weapon is it customized? "

" Yeah.. " rubious replied showing it off. " Its a hybrid, fully customized and given to me by teacher as proof that my training was complete. But I figure you can accomplish a few things right? "

" Only a few. For example I'll never have an appreciation for arts. The first time I heard Nyau play the flute, I couldn't understand what was so special. "

" If I also have to guess you didn't grow up in the capital did you? "

" That's correct I was born in the northern borders. "

" The northern borders? I've been around the area for training since my teacher taught me for me to constantly adapt to the environments around me. But anyways continue? "

" I don't suppose you've heard of the Partas Clan have you? "

" They were a skilled group of hunter's that specialized in killing danger beasts, I've heard of them. Why do you bring that up all of the sudden? "

After asking that question esdeath told rubious her entire story that she was infact the daughter of the chief and that her mother was eaten by a danger beast. The clan itself was always constantly threatened by the harsh weather conditions and the very danger beasts they hunted. The clan believed survival of the fittest that the strong survive and the weak. It was then that one day the clan was destroyed by another northern killing everyone off, all except for esdeath who was out hunting and after that she vowed to become stronger. Later on she joined the Empire's military and rapidly rose through the ranks and some point the prime minister himself letted her choose an imperial arms which soon brought the question.

" If that's true then where is it? If you don't mind? " rubious asked

" Oh? That my imperial arms, could you come over here? " he went over and got on one knee once he did she grabbed his hand and put one of his fingers on a mark right above her chest at the base of her throat.

" It's right here.."

" Hmm? "

" Several years ago the prime minister had allowed me to choose my own imperial arms and while doing so nothing caught my eye. All except for the ern that contained the blood of an s class danger beast that would allow the user to manipulate its ability to control ice. However the past warriors who tried to drink the Demons Extract lost there minds, all except for me. I drank all of its blood and that's how I gained my ability's. "

" So ever since then, you've had that monster's blood inside your body? "

" That's right, but don't worry I've tamed it long ago. "

" So I take that's why you enjoy torturing people? "

" oh, not I actually do enjoy it. "

( Hmmm, a personality like that, if your smart one can understand that there's no changing in a person like that. However, in truth the way how she was raised, and inflicted pain to living things at such a young age...that's why...she's lived that way her whole life. I really don't want to fight her, but if I must she will die. )

" But I'm also curious to know, what's that strange marking over your right eye? " esdeath said asking in curiosity now wanting to know about the black snake like marking that was above his right eye.

" It's a just a birth mark, that's all. But I'm gonna go get some rest now. "

Later on that night esdeath wakes up and was expecting rubious to be near him but surprisingly he wasn't.

She then got up and looked around the camp.

( Where did he go? ) the blue haired female asked before spotting him sitting on a rock with his legs crossed all by himself.

" I wonder what he's doing? " then all of the sudden she began to hear light humming. At first she thought someone else was nearby but soon she realized it was rubious. So she then decided to see what would happen next by staying where she was at.

" The sea watches us quietly, guiding us through our death and our birth. From humble town waters, to the waves at the end of the earth. The sea carries us carefully, through the dark and of night and the light of day, to the world that's just and peaceful, so that we never lose our way. All our pain and suffering, it swallows up in its warm embrace, so knowingly and gently washes them away. "

After that was done rubious stopped and continued to gaze at the star's as if the very souls of all his loved ones were right there watching him, guiding him through the dark with the light of their spirits.

As for esdeath she was surprised to hear that and after taking it in she smiled and headed back to the campsite and had a plan to make him reveal whatever secret he was hiding from her.

* * *

Back at the capital syura was walking through an allyway and before long he stopped.

" (evil chuckle) I know your there. "

" And see that your still taking everything as a game " a voice responded before all of the sudden Ruvick appeared right in front of him.

" Is it true? Esdeath is at the island where the last of Stylish's creations were harbored? "

" Yes. But if I had to guess there dead by now, even so you taught him well. "

" I might have, but in the end...he was one of my test subjects. He showed me that his obsession got him killed and further my research on the human mind. But I care not if he's dead. His body however has given me more then I'd bargained. "

" You don't say? By the way? Did you...send out that special toy that you've made just for her? " syura asked giving off his signature evil grin while ruvick was not amused.

" It will be there...and either result I will aquire more information. Tell then, just know...were all watching you. " After that the heavily scarred man vanished.

* * *

 **Time skip the next following night. ( didn't feel like doing the day time)**

It had now been a whole day ever since they had arrived to rubious he kind of figured that she was hiding something just so they could stay on the island for a little bit longer. Now in truth he admitted it was a nice place to have a vacation but at the same time he didn't want to waste anymore time and get back to the capital and see what he can do with finding what ever the dark watch or night raid wanted and in return they would provide him information on the mask of shadows so he could expose honest for all of the crimes he committed and end the war.

But on the bright side though they both managed to find a hot spring.

Now it shows rubious now sinking into the hot and deeply sighing in relief.

( Wow... this is such a relief. Reminds me of the giant hot spring we have in the palace. Wait! Then again that fat ass has been enjoying it, if he did I'm gonna pissed. )

Then all of the sudden he heard light splash come up behind him but quickly shrugged it off before he realized that something was washing his back and he knew who it was.

" What...are you doing? " rubious said asking slowly because it was esdeath.

" I figured that I could wash your back " the nude blue haired female anwsered blushing greatly considering that what she thought about doing was actually happening while rubious gazed at the night sky.

" I have to admit...even though the darkness of the night is dangerous at times...but it still is beautiful. "

" It is. Rubious? I've had the feeling for a while now that your hiding something from me? "

" I don't know what your talking about... " the orange and black haired male said giving no visible response makin her chuckle and then literally pressed her chest against his back making him blush even greater.

" I won't be angry if you are..."

" Nope. no idea what your talking about. Your confusing me. "

" And I think you are... from what I've heard from Wave...you have something interesting and the fact that you have more to offer then the eye shows. "

" I'm telling you I don't. "

" Stop lying to me.. " the general said now hugging him even further and pressing her chest down on his back. "..I told you, I won't be angry. I won't even stop you from completing what ever you have planned. "

Then just as rubious was gonna reply all of the sudden something large crash landed onto the island making a large amount dust go into the air and making the entire place shake getting their attention.

" The hell?! " rubious asked now rushing out of the hot spring while he quickly put his pants back on not caring one bit if it got soaked or not the same going for esdeath who quickly put her clothes back on as well.

Once the dust cleared the creature was revealed to massive standing on all fours, it had a club like tail and was covered in heavy armor looking plates covering its back. The strange danger beast also had an upper torso that resembled human only the head was strange and pointed forward.

After it made itself know it roared with its head splitting into three separate jaws revealing rows of razor sharp teeth.

" What the hell is that thing?! " rubious asked again.

" I don't know, but it is ugly " esdeath said before she noticed rubious was blushing madly and handed her his shirt.

" What's the matter? "

" Your...uh shirt... " she then looked down and realized that her chest was now seen right through her white military uniform and then quickly putted rubious's shirt on.

" Thank you for that " the general said while rubious got his weapon all ready and took out something from his back pocket and loaded it up the front of the barrel.

" This won't be easy. It's best to be careful " rubious said as esdeath nodded in agreement and drawed her rapier.

" Ready? " rubious asked.

" Yes " the general responded.

" Lets go! " after that was said they both dashed forward and headed in opposite directions with rubious hopping onto a tree ad fired a small black ball that exploded on impact getting the danger beast's attention.

" Alright, let's see what this thing can do " rubious said as he quickly reloaded and fired again before jumping off of the tree and headed to another position to where he could fire.

Now from esdeath's point of view she once again dashed straight towards the danger beast. " **Grauhorn!** " after that a giant horn of ice materialized out of thin air and soon pierced its chest making the collosal creature howl in pain.

After that she followed it up by making massive icicles materialize into the air itself all of them aimed right towards the danger beast.

" **Wiessschnabel!** " she then directed them right to her target, hitting the strange creature in multiple spots.

Just by this simple display of her work she gave off her signature grin that was soon replaced by a look of surprise because now all of the ice that pierced its body were now being absorbed into its body before it began to absorb the ice into its body and before long its three jaws began to gather energy and before long it fired a white beam and right towards esdeath who created a giant wall of ice that barely took the hit.

( Is that creature absorbing my ice? ) the blue general asked herself before it charged shattering the wall and absorbed the ice.

It then attempted to grab her but she quickly sliced three of its fingers off making it scream out in pain before it spun around and slammed its club like tail onto the ground creating a large crater onto the island.

She seized the opportunity and dashed up its tail before she then once again made a giant block of ice appear.

" **Hagelsprung!** " she then smashed it right against the creatures back and making it fall to the ground before it literally sucked the ice in like a vacuum before it began to charge up its breath attack. But before it could seize the chance rubious leaped into the air and fired an explosive in its mouth making it recoil and howl in pain.

While it was doing so she jumped off the creature and landed on the beach while rubious fired another explosive right in the head making it fall back.

" This isn't gonna work! It can absorb you ice and I only have a few shots left before I run out, we need to think of something fast! " rubious said quickly reloading his weapon while esdeath began to think.

" Do you think, that it can swim? " esdeath inquired with rubious getting what she said.

" That thing has heavy armor, so it most likely couldn't survive. But probably got here the same way we did. Let's fall back to give us some room, can you freeze a large part of this ocean? "

She nodded and before long she placed her hand onto the water and once she did her power worked its magic and froze a large chunk of the ocean itself.

At the same time however the colossal danger beast was getting back up.

" Move! " esdeath cried out as both of them dashed to the now frozen ocean front before the creature slowly began to follow.

After making a good distance away from the shoreline the danger beast contiued to persue them and before long it slammed its clubbed tail onto the ice making it crack going exactly as planned so far.

The two immediately dodged the move and then stabbed their weapons into the ice causing more cracks in the ice from where the danger beast was standing.

" come on you bastard...come on... " rubious muttered to himself and before long the danger beast began to absorb the ice under its feet making rubious chuckle.

Once that happened he fired an explosive right underneath its feet creating a huge dent in ice and do to the sheer size it soon collapsed followe by the danger beast falling into the ocean and to its weight, the creature sunk like a rock.

" *panting/trying to catch his breath* You okay?! " rubious called out with heading over to her and the blue haired female heading over to him.

" I'm fine. But that was actually a very good plan "

" Well, I figured what's heavy goes down- "

Then all of the sudden their ray's of sunshine had shattered because it had now burst through the ice and into the air and landed only this time it had changed. Unlike before it was about a quarter portion of its previous size but the only difference is was that the armor platting appeared to have disappeared.

However much to rubious's disbelief he figured it out.

" Son of a bitch! It shed its armor! " the black and orange haired male said and just before he could reload his weapon it used its tail to smash him agaisnt a nearby wall of ice.

" Rubious! " the blue haired female growled in anger and now gave off a pissed off look to the danger beast.

" How dare you hurt him! I'm gonna make you pay! " the female general said now charging at the danger beast and began to quickly exchange a series of blows but it was mostly because of esdeath constantly having to block the creatures club like tail.

Meanwhile rubious groaned in pain as he barely managed to get up and reached for another explosive and realized he was out.

( This thing is to strong...hell its even giving esdeath a hard time. Plus to make it worse her ice is useless! Think of something! Think... ) as he began to think it struck him in realization.

" Die! " eadeath cried out dashing forward and stabbed her blade right into the danger beasts chest making it howl in pain before it knocked her away and followed it up with its tail.

She quickly created a wall but it just smashed right though it knocking her to a nearby block of ice and knocking her unconscious.

Seeing it had an oppertunity the creature then charged forward and then slammed its tail down.

But before the creature could land an attack rubious then dashed forward getting esdeath out of the way.

( I have no choice.. ) the black and orange haired male said to himself before he extended his arm back.

" **Hiken!** " he then threw his arm forward and once he died d a massive amount of fire shot forward that resembled that of a fist soon creating a massive explosion and sent the creature flying ten feet away from the shore line of the island.

Just about at the same time esdeath began to regain consciousness and soon realized the bright lights all around appeared to be small flames.

" Rubious? " the blue haired female general asked " stay here " he replied before fire shot from right underneath his boots and into the air amazing her greatly as small fire ball appeared on his index finger and slowly raised his left arm into the air.

Once he was in the air the danger beast began to speed up in the water and before long it lunged out of the water its three jaws wide open.

" A little closer... " it then got about ten feet away from him.

" **Saraph!** " he then fired the small fire ball right at the massive danger beast and as it began to close it the ball of fire expanded ten times its size that went straight into the massive monster's mouth and before long it dropped back into the ocean and began scream in pain because in only a matter of seconds the entire thing blew up.

The result alone could be seen high up in the sky literally made a mushroom cloud that caused a powerful gust of wind to be made.

Once it died down a large hole was revealed and just like that the ocean itself concealed it as if it never been there.

For esdeath she was just absolutely astounded by the sheer amount of power that rubious had been hiding all along that could as might as well be on equal terms with her power as well.

Once that was done rubious landed back on the island and began to walk away.

( That power...only the previous emperor wielded it and if rubious has it then that means he must be related to the current emperor himself! )

After regaining her composure she got up and rushed over to him.

" Rubious! Stop! " he paused and turned around.

" So this is what you were hiding all along? "

" Yes. "

" Does this mean your really Prince Sebastion? If you are then why? Why are you hiding it? " the blue haired female inquired entirely blown away that the very man she has a love for is the son of the previous ruler of the empire itself but might as well be more powerful then his father.

" I don't go by that name anymore...the name sebastion died the very night when I couldn't protect my little brother form the clutches of Honest. "

" But why hide yourself? Your brother would be thrilled to hear that your alive. "

" That's because the minister is using my brother as a puppet, now is not the right time " this greatly confused her as he continued.

" I never wanted this to happen. If my secret was to be exposed then my plan would not work. I only had to deceive you for only a small amount of time. I was going to reveal who I truly was, but before doing so I've needed to earn your trust first. "

" There wasn't no need for that, even now I still trust you because I know there were reasons behind your actions " the blue haired female reassured.

" But what ever you have planned I wouldn't stop you. But what are trying to do? "

" I need to gather all of the information I can in order to find the location for the mask of shadows. "

This kind of surprised her. " Why do you need it? "

" To show my brother who honest really is and to find out who assassinated my father. I have to reclaim my throne, but to do so I must find the mask. The quicker it is found I can save my brother, thus will this war end. "

" What are you talking about? " esdeath inquired as he began to explain further.

" This whole entire war that both the empire and the revolution have been fighting, it is all a big game and we've been played. "

" That's nonsense, how do you know that's true? "

" Because I've been searching for over two whole years. What's more it appears that there's a third party, and there the one's that killed my father and nearly killed me as well. "

" How do you know that? "

" Let's just say, I ran into Night Raid, but there not working alone, the Dark Watch is with them as well. They even gave me information on something the true enemy is after, and what ever it is, they will reak havoc on the entire world. "

" How'd you escape? "

" Dr, Stylish raided the base and got killed in the end. I used that as my opportunity to escape. "

" That explains a lot...but do you know who's leading the dark watch? "

" No...but while the chance to escape presented itself I wasn't able to leave empty handed. "

" What did you find? "

" I will tell you more later, and I'll explain everything. "

" Your willing to risk your own life to reclaim your throne and to protect the people of empire? You should already know that I have no sympathy for the weak. "

" If that's so, then let me ask you something. If you had a child and it was weak what would you do? "

" Leave it to defend for itself as law's of survial apply. "

" If i was weak, what you do? "

" Train you to become stronger, and if not then i choose wrong. "

" If your own family was weak would leave them too? "

" Yes " rubious shook his head in amusement. " Your lying... "

" No I'm not " the general defended.

" Yes you are, your lying to yourself, after hearing your story I get it. That's how you were raised and you were taught to believe that. But be honest with yourself? Is all of that really what you want out of life? "

"...I don't know what to say...But what are you getting at rubious? "

" Were different from one another and yet we share one thing in common... " the black and orange haired male began.

" I never had the choice to choose my life and neither did you, we were both taught on what were supposed to do and just accept it. But yet, what do we gain out of it? Misery, being hurt, and never having the chance to live and be happy with our chances at normal lives being taken away from the start. "

He paused letting this sink in. " That sort of life should never be forced upon kids like that, but it's just the way how it is. I used to think myself everyday when my father trained me was just to see me suffer when in truth he wanted to prepare me for what ever life could throw my way. "

Rubious then gently gripped her hands " esdeath, I'm not asking to change for me, but for yourself, deep down in that ice heart, is something even stronger then you'll ever realize and it will only release if you choose to continue on this path. But if you disagree then that's your choice " after that he let go and turned around.

" For me there is no choice, lives are counting on me and I make things right. "

"...Rubious...If the war does end then we should simply start another war would be truly thrilling wouldn't it? "

He then gave her a serious look. " So...if I'm getting this straight you would start another war just to satisfy your bloodlust? I am sorry but if it comes to that then I will have to fight you and I don't want that. However there will be another war to fight, so hopefully it will satify you, but if not then I must kill you. "

She chuckled. " I really don't want to have to kill you either rubious, however I should hope the future will be wonderful for both of us. "

" I'm willing to wager this, either you will find something else that will make you stronger or you stick with your conviction and perish. But I need to know, general. No, Esdeath, will you help me take back my home? "

" I do not know...however you are not a liar. "

" If you do, then I will give you your answer on whenever I choose to be your lover or not. I'm willing to prove myself, however will be willing to do the same? "

After letting this all sink in the blue haired female general began to think for a moment and before long she gave off her signature grin.

" If your willing to wager that mucoh and willing to kill me with not only a new war in return but a challenge you offer that you think will make me stronger? Then yes. If it means I have to prove myself to you to receive your awnser then I will help you. "

Rubious nodded and soon they sealed the deal with a hand shake

" How do I know your not tricking me? " rubious inquired making esdeath chuckle. " Because...I'd never do that to you, that's why and I never will. "

* * *

 **To be continued**

 **Next chapter previews**

 **Kill The Storm**

 **Kill The Rival Harbinger Irys**

 **Kill The Calm Times**

 **Okay...so how'd you all liked this chapter? A bit cliche i know but hey I just felt like doing it.**

 **Also I'm adding more members to the Jaegers and that way way there aren't just mainly guys. I figured why not?**

 **Alrighty...**

 **now time to reply to my reviewers**

 **New Age Dragon**

 **Yeah I see where your going with that**

 **BloodyDemon666**

 **Hmmm, I always like the whole idea and I'm glad that you enjoyed it now I must ask how'd you like this one here?**

 **That's enough for right now everyone. Your all freakin awsome and that's all.**

 **So until next time...**

 **G King!**

 **Out!**


End file.
